It s My Life
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: Antes de ser padre;, es amigo; antes de amigo, es exigente; antes de exigente, es realista, antes de realista, es frio, antes de frio... es un Hombre en apuros sin conocer el Amor, ¿Una Educadora le podrá enseñar?. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon.
1. Primer dia

Cap 1

_Tokio, Japon. 2003 – Hora Exacta 22:49Pm-_

_-No te permitiré que me la quites- exclamo exasperado, pero la mujer enfrente de el solo se limito a burlarse._

_-Esta bien, mira, haremos un trato- arqueo una ceja estirando su mano esperando a ser estrechada, pues sabia que su esposo daría la ultima gota de su fortuna. El hombre de cabellos plateados le miro con asco accediendo a su petición._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?-_

_-Tu Bmw M3 2003 que tienes- sin rodeos contesto_

_-Por mi llévate lo que quieras, es increíble que prefieras esa chatarra antes que nuestra hija-_

_-Sesshomaru, es que no lo entiendes?, ella fue un error…- Sesshomaru tan pronto como escucho aquella declaración tan seca, le abofeteo, ella acaricio su mejilla sonrojada tomando las llaves._

_-Quédatela!, No me interesa!, Sayonara!- Grito haciendo un ademan con su mano, pensando que tan agraciada se veía en aquel Auto de Lujo color Rojo. Sabiendo que era todo lo Contrario…._

…_.._

_3 años después…_

-Papi! Llegaremos Tarde!- acomodando su pequeña Mochila en su espalda sonrió orgullosa en el Espejo, seria su primer dia de clases en una escuela Publica. Conocería a personas nuevas y Gente interesante, soñaba con tener una Maestra de lo mas linda y Amorosa, como aquellas de las Películas Irreales. Puesto que las clases Privadas en su hogar eran de lo Peor, su maestra no estaba agraciada en ningún aspecto, siempre se burlaba de la verruga cercas de su barbilla. Algo realmente asqueroso.

-Papi prometiste que llegaríamos temprano! Ya no quiero ver a mi maestra de la verruga- Jalo a su padre delicadamente de su camisa, Este dio otro sorbo de la taza de café que tenia en mano leyendo la sección de Política. Todo un adulto sobrio y estoico. Miro por el rabillo de su ojo a la chiquilla de cabello plateado , Tez blanca y ojos ambarinos, rasgos muy singulares mas sin duda describían que si era su propia hija. Camino unos cuantos pasos a la mesa y dejo todo en su lugar encaminándose a la puerta seguido por la miniatura que le llegaba apenas mas arriba de sus rodillas, emocionada saltando como pulga de un lado a otro. Su padre la tomo de la mano cuidadosamente saliendo del departamento, ascendiendo al elevador bajando desde el ultimo piso donde era su "hogar". Las recepcionistas de aquel edificio sin contar a la madres solteronas echaban un vistazo aquel hombre varonil extremadamente atractivo solo con una niña, incluso utilizaban como excusa a la pequeña para acercase a el. Mas sin embargo todo era sin éxito. Pareciera que no hubiera mujer suficientemente buena para aquel Hombre. Que desperdicio. Llamo al Botones (No se si sea el) instruyéndolo de traer su Auto , Unos minutos mas y su hija llegaría Tarde, en el trayecto la pequeña _Saori _jugaba y rayoneaba los cristales con la humedad de adentro, El calor lograba atravesar las ventanas, el cielo totalmente despejado y el carácter de su padre no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Ya llegamos- afirmo su padre estacionándose no muy lejos de la entrada, Saori lo tomo de la mano asustada, los niños iban y corrían de muchos lados, Una mujer de cuerpo robusto y porte gracioso se acerco, Algo anciana para ser la directora del colegio.

-Buenos días Señor,¿ en que puedo servirle?-

-Traje a mi hija en su primer dia de clases, ya debería de saber quien es- contesto irritado.

-¿Su hija?- se interrogo la anciana mirando a la niña que se ocultaba temerosa detrás de su padre. – Pequeña no tengas miedo-

-Saori- hablo su padre fuerte, su hija se dejo ver por fin.

-Hola mi niña, soy Kaede, la directora de este lugar- estiro su mano por lo que ella asintió con confianza, sonrió feliz.

-Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde, mándeme llamar cuanto termine – frunció el ceño mirando su reloj dando la media vuelta sin siquiera ver a su hija o despedirse, gesto que impresiono a la anciana.

-Adios..papi- su padre no contesto, salió perdiéndose detrás de las puertas, La anciana la guio hasta un Salón de colores brillantes y chillantes, rosa, azul, verde, amarillo, rojo , naranja. Todos esos del arcoíris. Lo primero que observaron sus ojitos fueron los niños y niñas mirarla, se escondió de nuevo detrás de Kaede.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días kaede-sama- aludió la maestra acercándose a la anciana, unas cuentas cosas murmuraron entre si y finalmente se fue, La educadora tomo con gentileza la mano de la pequeña asustada, a pesar de estar emocionada por dentro no podía evitar sentir temor.

-Hola pequeña, Soy Lin y ellos tus compañeros, Saluden-

-Hi!- hablaron todos al unísono.

-Hi…- respondió con reverencia.

-Ella es Saori Taisho, espero que la traten bien y la agrupen como todos nosotros- afirmo la maestra feliz, se inclino un poco a la pequeña y le dijo que tomara asiento.

El transcurso de su clase la miss se daba cuenta de algunas cosas en particular de esa hermosa chiquilla a pesar de tener un aspecto y rasgos extraños como el color de cabello y ojos , No hablaba, era callada y atenta, los niños se acercaban hacerle compañía pero pareciera nueva en las relaciones publicas, Muy inteligente, sabia dibujar de una forma extravagante sin contar la serie de problemas matemáticos que superaba con operaciones mas avanzadas para el de 2º grado.

Ya pasaba mas de medio dia, Una hora atrás que había terminado las clases, El colegio estaba prácticamente solo, y Saori esperaba en la entrada sentada en una banca abrazando a un muñeco. Sus ojitos estaban apagados y tristes, el viento revoloteaba su blanquecina cabellera.

-Hola- saludo Lin tomando asiento a lado de la pequeña quien no contesto. - Es muy bonito tu muñeco-

-Arigato…-

-¿Tus padres aun no vienen por ti?-

-Mmm no Lin-sama-

-¿Que te parece si me acompañas por un delicioso helado?- ofreció sonriendo aplaudiendo infantilmente.

-Papi…dice que no debo irme con extraños…-

-Pequeña, yo no soy un extraño, soy tu maestra- Al ver que su Educadora era como los cuentos infantiles sintió la confianza, Cabello largo, vestimenta Angelical y bella, dulce de carácter. Todos en su clase la abrazaban y le hacían dibujos como una princesa. sabia que era una mujer de edad adulta al igual que su padre, pero el cuerpo delgado y rostro de facciones finas le hacían ver mas joven, tierna.

Lin se puso de pie acompañada de Saori, Caminaron a unas cuentas calles adelante parando en una fuente de Soda que se encontraba a una distancia razonable y cuidar que sus progenitores se acercaran al colegio, ¿Quién dejaba a semejante criatura en esas condiciones?. Se imaginaba los aspectos mas retorcidos de sus padres como, Drogadictos, Maleantes, Gente mal viviente vaya!,

-Eres muy lista Saori-

-Arigato Lin-sama-

-Y tus padres, no mencionaron acerca de recogerte?- lamio su helado.

-Mmm no, papi es un hombre ocupado, el no quiere que lo distraiga con mis ridiculídeses- sonrió saboreando enérgicamente aquella delicia cremosa casi sin restricciones, su maestra la observaba como si de algo buscase, desde que llego no había nada que no fueran preguntas acerca de ella. Conforme mas pasaba tiempo su comunicación era mas abierta y menos escasa, sabia que lo que le faltaba a esa pequeña fuese atención. ¿Se la pasaría sola en su hogar? Tonterías! Debía tener una madre no? No?. Por que, que no vengan con cuentos infantiles , Estudio toda su maldita vida huérfana en Educación y Psicología para no saber que niño le faltaba atención o tenia problemas. ¡No se pasen de listos!. Ella también tuvo niñez, y muy dura en realidad.

Una Camioneta de reciente año color negro se estaciono enfrente del colegio, a Lin le extraño, se puso de pie y tomo la mano de la pequeña, seguro que venían por ella. Caminaron lo que restaba de camino llegando y topándose a un hombre de edad casi avanzada, unos 40 años para ser exactos, los mismos ojos ámbares y el cabello platinado. Pensó que era su padre si no fuera por que Saori lo grito por su nombre mas familiar…

-Abuelito Taisho- brinco abalanzándose sobre el, _Inu No Taisho, _Jefe de una compañía de armas mas pedidas en Japón, de nuevo a la maestra que estaba parada enfrente sin decir palabra alguna se le amontonaban las preguntas. ¿Qué hacia la nieta de ese señor en una escuela publica? ¿ Y sus padres? ¿Por qué ha esta hora?...una tras otra mas sin embargo ninguna respuesta. Tal vez era mejor quedarse callada.

-Lo siento tanto, le agradezco que cuidase de mi Nieta, su padre no pudo venir- agrego gentilmente.

-Abuelito ella es mi maestra Lin-sama-

-Mucho gusto Miss Lin, Soy Inu No Taisho-

-El gusto es mio- respondio.

-Bueno…Saori despídete de tu maestra- ordeno a los hombres detrás de el (guardaespaldas) subir a su nieta seguido por el. El vidrio polarizado bajo un poco dejando libre la manita de Saori despidiéndose de Lin, el gesto fue devuelto por su Maestra. Y haya a lo lejos del camino se perdieron.

-3:05 Pm-

Sesshomaru caminaba de un lado a otro, firmando cuanto papel se le juntaba de acciones indispensables. Ya no tenia cabida de hora en este momento, su cabeza solo estaba dirigida a un solo éxito. Progresar. Estiro su camisa blanca viendo el reloj, la hora no mentía! Hace tres horas que debió recoger a su hija! Sandeces!, dio un sorbo al café ajustando su corbata negra al mismo tiempo. Años de practica en la Labor de las finanzas le hiso experto en el arte de mover las manos ágilmente. Tomo las llaves de su escritorio, abrió la puerta bruscamente, para su sorpresa su hija estaba en brazos de su querido abuelo dormida con su pequeño muñeco colgando de sus manos. Los sentimientos encontrados de Angustia y Gusto estaban entre su padre y su hija.

-No tuviste por que recogerla- frunció el seño

-¿Y dejarla en la escuela? Mírate, Eres un hombre demasiado desértico como para atender a tu propia hija-

-Te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos…-

-Esto es mi "Asunto"- miro a su nieta. – Esta claro que no estas hecho todavía para tener una familia-

-¿Quien lo dice?, ¿Tu? – contesto con sarcasmo.

-Te recuerdo hijo mio que tenias a una Madre, Saori esta sola, y a decir verdad no eres de un carácter paternal-

-Aprendí del mejor-

-No te pases de listo con migo, Ya es hora que te responsabilices como es, si no lo haces me veré obligado a quitarte a Saori – Entrego a la niña a los brazos de su padre, Sesshomaru la sujeto delicadamente acomodando su cabeza cercas de su hombro, lo que menos quería es discutir con su padre en este momento y despertar a su hija en medio de una pelea. Experimento el sentimiento de culpa y angustia, aquel que solo su propia hija le hacia sentir. Nunca nadie mas lo hiso. Saori era todo su mundo, todo lo que conocía. Se lamentaba cada noche acariciando su mejilla de no poder ser el padre ni la familia que su hija se merecía. Odiaba que todos aquellos que osaban decir quitarle a su propia sangre. Una semilla de el, un pedazo de si mismo. La impotencia de prometerse que será mejor cada dia, y que esas promesas queden como un recuerdo trágicamente espontaneo.

Llego a su departamento subiendo y abriendo la puerta, el frio aire de su pequeña morada le devolvió las energías que tenia robadas por el inmenso calor de afuera, arrumbo las llaves en el sofá dirigiéndose al refrigerador y tomar un vaso de agua fresca.

Medio unos momentos su vida, tenia el trabajo soñado, un salario bien pagado, hacia lo que le gustaba, convivir con niños, floreció ella misma por sus esfuerzos…mas sin embargo. Como era desdichada en el amor. Fracaso tras Fracaso la llevo a una condena y pensamiento de : _"Todos los hombres son idiotas". _Si alguien se oponía que mejor se callara, ya no estaba para soportar mas irrealismos en ese aspecto. No señor. Ya no. Pese a eso no era el único problema, su trabajo le quedaba mas de una hora, necesitaba mudarse a un lugar mas…cercano, claro, viaje en taxi no era de los mas económico. Así que opto por tener nuevos planes. Tomo directorio y marco algunos teléfonos, probando suerte de encontrar algo bueno que no estuviera retirado. Ojala la suerte este de su lado.

Ya empezaba ajustar bien su corbata negra y quitar los desperfectos de su traje, la noche mas perfecta con un clima fuera de lo extremo caluroso, Tenia una cita con una mujer con la que ha estado salido desde algún tiempo. Aprovecho que su hija estuviese dormida, toda la Tarde se lo dedico solo a ella, la única mujer, hablando hipotéticamente que estaba solo en su corazón ya que nada estaba por enzima de ella, claro, su trabajo de alguna forma. Acomodo su largo cabello detrás de su oreja y se dirigió asía la habitación de su hija, entro sin hacer ningún ruido, ahí estaba, abrazada de aquel muñeco que tenia y cuidaba desde que tenia memoria, algo sucio y roto, pero su favorito. Tomo cuidadosamente las llaves que Saori escondió debajo de su almohada, recordó que toda la tarde suplico que no se fuera de su lado, odiaba que tuviera citas y la dejase con las niñeras. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía admitir que estaba desesperado por conseguir una mujer que fuera madre, el departamento de un solterón con la cocina y baño hecho un asco no era nada acogedor. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. Pero ya estaba cansado, al igual que su fracaso como Padre lo eran sus citas igual, resultaban ser locas maniáticas, mujeres sin oficio ni beneficio, fumadoras en exceso, Despreocupadas de la vida, Dolidas, Extrañas…Bueno, un sinfín de cosas y una lista muy largo. Suspiro y removió los cabellos de su pequeña plantando un beso. La niñera ya no tardaba en llegar.


	2. ¿Quien entiende a los adultos?

Si, esa cita fue una de las tantas que ha tenido, nada fuera de lo normal. Una mujer que a simple vista mostraba el porte de una persona elegante y madura, aunque…nada Maternal. Pero solo eran suposiciones de el, por que ella dice ser la mujer mas adorable para un niño. ¿Sera cierto?. Ahora empezaba a pensar que sus "_citas" _ya no eran citas, si no mas bien una clase de _Curriculum Vitae, _Hay que admirar a este hombre, es perseverante al tratar de buscar una mama postiza para su hija. Que adorable. Ya el tiempo se les había terminado, cenaron en un restaurant, caminaron, pasearon y charlar acerca de sus vidas, Kagura . ese era el nombre de la Mujer de cabello negro corto, ojos rojos, tez pálida y algo obsesionada por traer un abanico casi siempre, pero no la juzgaba, el calor en Tokio era de perdonar.

-Gracias Sesshomaru, no te preocupes, la próxima yo invito- guiño el ojo despidiéndose de un beso leve en la mejilla del Peli plateado, este no se inmuto por el gesto y se fue. Toda la noche pensó en su hija y lo sola que ha de ver estado, Bueno, no exactamente sola pero si fuera de su vida en ese lapso corto en el que se ausenta para hacer el _Trabajador Social en Busca de una Buena Mama. _Se sentía estúpido y ridículo, todo a la misma vez. De ser un hombre que fue el mas Serio, Duro, Impredecible, Estoico, Superior…y terminar como _Padre de Familia Solterón. _ Claro que era una depresión muy grande, pero su consuelo siempre estaba debajo de el pegado a su pierna como una guarrapatilla. Saori.

Llego a su departamento cansado aventando cuanto traje elegante le colgara del cuerpo, la niñera recibió su pago y se marcho, fue a la lacena sacando una botella de Vino Lambrusco bebiendo lentamente cada sorbo quemándole la garganta, se dirigió a la habitación decorada con colores rosados y alegres con dibujos hechos por su hija, Hadas, Duendes, Mariposas y uno en especial que el mismo mando a inmortalizar en un marco. Saori y el tomados de la mano con un paisaje de la época Sengoku. Al verla desparramada en esa cama con su feo dormir tan intranquilo que tenia junto a las almohadas tiradas en el suelo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, de esas apenas visibles incluso para el ojo del halcón. Se acercó a su pequeña sintiendo el tacto de su fino cabello color _extraño _al igual que el. Siempre pensó que era una anomalía de familia, o herencia. Un rasgo único de los Taisho. Se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, ya no tenia nada que pensar. Solo esperar un nuevo mañana y…otro día de clases para su hija. ¿ Eso hacia la gente normal?.

Ver a una mujer de 28 años andar en patines era a un mas extraño que ver a un perro andar en ellos. Y es que su apariencia no era de una mujer madura o elegante. Si no una mas vivas y audaz. Ya se le hacia tarde!. Como se arrepintió de no tomar el taxi y recurrir a su mentecata idea de relajarse en al ambiente menos ecológico de Tokio. En fin , no hay que desalentarse el Colegio le quedaba a unos 5 minutos y hoy mismo se mudaría a unos 15 minutos de su trabajo. Que bien.

Freno como pudo cambiándose a unas sandalias de tacón no muy alto, guardando sus patines cerca de la sala de maestros. Corrió como se lo permitieron las reglas de los pasillos y abrió apresurada provocando algunas risas y alegría de sus alumnos.

-Buenos días niños, Lo lamento hubo un retraso- se disculpo admirando a sus niños sentados impacientes por su clase, Tomo la tiza blanca y escribió su nombre en letra manuscrita arriba del pizarrón.

-Hoy veremos Matemáticas- sonrió picarona, los alumnos aboyaron contra esa inquisición de su Miss y Lin sonrió divertida, - Esta bien…que tal algo de…un ¿Cuento?- todos se pusieron de pie rodeando a Lin en circulo como gansitos detrás de la madre, empezaría el cuento si el toque de la puerta no detuviera su clase, accedió el paso entrando de nuevo la directora detrás de esa niña que le intrigo bastante tiempo. La anciana dejo a la pequeña a cargo de Lin quien la tomo de la mano sonriente insinuándola a formar parte del circulo infantil.

-Queremos uno de aventura Lin-sama- expusieron unos cuantos niños alborotados.

-Mejor de amor- Nunca falto la niña cursi brillándole los ojos con esa idea de competencia tan contemporánea, Saori se dejo llevar por las risas de todos, Lin admiraba la primera vez que la vio sonreír…

-_Hace mucho tiempo, En la época Feudal donde el bien y el mal estaban en contacto alguno. Las legendarias y hermosas sacerdotisas peleaban ferozmente contra los Demonios, Hubo un caso excepcional, una sacerdotisa se enamora de un Demonio…- _

El cuento seguía su curso pero Saori lo escuchaba ya muy al fondo detrás de sus orejas alejándose poco a poco, admiraba como ella captaba la tención de todos con sus ademanes y descripciones en muecas y gestos. La Chiquilla fascinada ante ello comprendió que este era su lugar, cercas de los matices mas brillantes. La hora del termino descanso denominado por los expertos de la diversión _"recreo" _inicio. Lin ya estaba cercas de merendar algo ligero caminando esta vez tranquilamente en los pasillos, seguiría su trayecto si no fuera por la cría quien estaba sentada en una banquita con los pies colgándole moviéndolos como columpio.

-Hola Saori-

-Hi…- contesto apenada

-Arigato por la manzana, estaba muy deliciosa-

-Ho..solo fue algo para agradecerle por lo bonita que se comporto con migo..-

-¿hablas de ayer?-

-Hi…-

-No te preocupes Saori, yo te ayudare siempre que necesites de mi ayuda - cerro sus ojos sonriendo. – y ahora, ve a jugar con tus compañeros, diviértete un momento- acudió Lin segura, miro como la pequeña inteligente se alejaba corriendo asía los jardines de niños insegura y temerosa, le preocupaba su actitud, su carita angelical ,siempre estaba en descenso de su infanta alma. No bastaba con amar a los niños, ellos tenían que sentir que eran amados. Unos recuerdos de su pasado la abrazaron en el temor…

_Flash back_

_-Eres una niña que no sirve para nada! Mira esto?- La madre que uso por ser su madre abofeteo cayendo en una esquina , temerosa se puso en posición fetal tratando de protegerse ante los golpes de su Madrastra. Su padre había muerto en un accidente recién casado con esa mujer. Por su suerte y esperanza del alma se fue a un Orfanatorio donde nunca mas fue adoptada, pues a su edad de once años ya nadie la quería en una familia. Prometió desde ese entonces que regalaría la felicidad que nunca tuvo a cualquier niño que pidiese de su ayuda…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ladeo su cabeza en sentido de la negatividad y se puso de pie, ya era hora de dejar esos recuerdos mas que enterrados en el pasado, ya nada importaba ahora. Era plena y feliz…

-1:46Pm-

Cerro el salón de clases y acto seguido se dirigió a la sala de maestros tomando los patines poniéndolos de nuevo en sus pies, había olvidado en todo el dia que no pidió un taxi, ahora si no seria mala idea, el sol no amenazaba con llover fuego. Patino al ver el colegio vacío llegando a una maquina de refrescos, ahí a un lado de ella estaba la cría sola sentada con su muñeco en mano y una mochilita color malva a un lado mirando fijamente el pavimento.

-_pero que rayos…-_ se pensó la maestra indignada, ya el segundo dia de clases y sus padres desobligados no podían recogerla a tiempo. ¿Tanto es venir a medio dia?. Se disiparon sus pensamientos por un gesto de conmoción.

-Saori, tus papas no vienen aun por ti- afirmo la maestra.

-No…Lin-sama-

-¿ tu abuelito quizás?-

-No…dijo papi que lo esperara aquí…lo prometí-

-ya es muy tarde, ven con migo, ¿te sabes el camino a tu casa?- pregunto inclinándose junto a la pequeña, lo que ella respondió que si con su cabeza, estiro su manita sujetándose a su maestra. Lin patinaba a pasos cortos y movimientos lentos, tenia que ir al mismo ritmo que la pequeña. No tardaron en llegar a un enorme edificio de instalaciones lujosas y cómodas, como desearía que este fuera su hogar, cercas del colegio y muy acogedor, mas que su choza de su hogar si lo era. Estaba segura que aquí no tenían goteras. Saori le indico el ultimo piso, tomaron el elevador. _Piso 30 . _marco el numero en rojo abriéndose paso a unos pasillos espaciosos con palmeras adornando las esquinas.

-Aquí..es-

-Ho…pero. Habrá alguien ahí? - que tonta. Olvido llamar antes de venir, pero ni hablar, ya tenían que esperar si nadie contestaba a los toques.

Esperaron lo que seria mas pasada de una hora sentadas en las bancas mas próximas a su estadía, Lin aprendía cada cosa nueva de la pequeña minuto a minuto, un gran avance. La vergüenza de la pequeña quedo como mal sueño, ya reía y hasta le presento a su muñeco "fluffy" un pequeño perrito de felpa color plateado con un tatuaje en su frente de media luna color morado. Tierno y adorable. Algo roto…pero adorable. Coincidieron en algunas cosas como su fascinación por los dulces y caramelos, los juguetes y las risas compartidas cómplices de un hallazgo perdido. Incluso algunas cosquillas por parte de Lin le robaron risueñas muecas a la pequeña y frágil Saori.

-Nunca comprendí a los adultos..- propuso saori

-Yo igual…- inquirió graciosa

-Lin-sama es adulto…- sentencio la chiquilla

-Tienes razón pequeña, pero crecí para ser niña- las dos rieron, el sonido del elevador paro su fiesta, un hombre atractivo de rostro casi de porcelana con el seño trajeado mirando los papeles en su mano sin importarle quien estuviese en su camino se detuvo al sentir a su pequeña hija a lado de una total desconocida.

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres? Que haces con mi hija- camino unos cuantos pasos al frente trayendo consigo a Saori algo brusco, mirando de arriba a bajo a esa mujer tan extraña en patines. Lin guardo su compostura presentándose amablemente. Este hombre no le enseñaba nada bueno.

-Lo siento, Buenas Tardes soy la Maestra Lin, pienso que usted..es-

-Su padre-

-Si..su padre, claro. – afirmo compulsiva, y es que tener que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle y decirle cabeza hueca le obstruían sus palabras. – Traje a Saori, sabe usted que la salida es a medio dia?- Sesshomaru lo tomo como una ofensa y critica de esa insolente, para ser maestra no se presentaba como tal, ¿En que clase de colegio la inscribió? . Lo que le faltaba, le decía todo lo que hacia mal. Perfecto.

-Mi tiempo es muy corto, si no le importa puede irse- asi de directo mando a volar a la maestra desconcertada lo mas lejos del mundo. Sin un gracias o gesto amable.

-¿Disculpe?-

-No daré las gracias, esa acción que hiso fue innecesaria-

Lin supo entonces por que Saori era tan osada y callada, las enseñanzas y valores de ese hombre no eran nada buenas.

-Papi…Lin-sama fue muy amable con migo al traerme…-

Sesshomaru admiro el rostro feliz de su pequeña, uno que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, No daría las gracias por traerla, pero saber que pudo hacerla feliz. Si lo haría.

-Gracias- erocionadamente contesto sacando las llaves de su bolsillo abriendo el departamento a oscuras. Lin se despidió de la pequeña con un abrazo dejándola ir de nuevo. Pensaba que el encuentro con sus padres serie agradable resultando ser todo lo contrario, no quería ni imaginar el carácter de la madre. Seria mejor escapar de ese lugar cuanto antes, la mirada de ese hombre se le clavaba y aplastaba su voluntad, tenia un rostro atractivo pero muy frio e inquebrantable, casi por aterrador. Quien en su sano juicio pudo tener una hermosa pequeña con ese hombre. Kami!.

Había sido un día desde su perspectiva agradable, su rutina diaria de aventar las llaves y patines hasta finalizar en el refrigerador, convivir con esa niña como si fuera su propia…_Tonterías. _Como se atrevía a pensar algo así, apenas y la conoce, seria mejor idea dejar de seguir divagando en eso que no tenia caso. Aparto esas excusas de su alma tan absurdas y se dirigió al teléfono, tenia que ver y condicionar que había pasado con su espera en un departamento cercas del colegio. Esta vez probaría su suerte. Hace tiempo que había tratado mas sin embargo estaban ocupados, tomo el teléfono esperando escuchar lo requerido, y ahí estaba la recepcionista dándole detalles de su departamento de meses de búsqueda. Pregunto por las instalaciones, servicios, todo perfecto para vivir cómodamente, a pesar del precio no tan accesible se presento como vendido. Algo le intrigaba mas le resto importancia. Seria algo sin nada exigente.

Ya marcaba exactamente casi media noche cuando llego a la dirección de los departamentos, casi la sangre se le vino a los pies al ver cual era, hasta miro a varias direcciones esperando estar equivocada. El mismo al que trajo Saori, mezclo sus sentimientos de emoción con perturbación, estaría cercas de esa pequeñita y su arrogante familia, por lo menos se sentiría bien al traerla como _favor _o _Excusa _de ser vecinas evitándose las malas charlas con su padre. Que horror no eran horas para mudarse y las ojeras se marcaban en sus chocolates ojos, pero seguir con la misma trayectoria de una hora le tenia loca, con ayuda subió el resto de su equipaje seguido de entregarle las llaves de su departamento. Numero 26. Unos cuantos pasillos mas y tendría una alumna de compañía. Abrió la fina puerta de color crema, encendiendo las luces, sofás de colores cafés, paredes blancas, cocina, baño, dos cuartos. Todo muy bien…valía su salario. ¿Por qué no se mudo antes? Lo desconocía, salió por la ultima maleta pesada cargándola con fuerza, tal vez con el apuro de mudarse olvido asegurarla abriendo por completo la ropa intima regada por todos lados, que vergüenza, apurada se inclino recogiendo todo como si fuese un pobre por dinero.

-Te ayudo- hablo una voz varonil.

-N..no es necesario, yo puedo, gracias- el tono de su voz no fue mal educado mucho menos quiso ser grosera, la vergüenza y las mejillas rojas la delataban, el hombre le ayudo de igual forma sosteniendo las bragas y sostenes de colores vivos con algunos estampados animados. De nuevo se puso de pie y dar la gracias al _pervertido buena gente _que le ayudo.

-¿Estampado de dibujos animados?- arqueo una ceja devolviéndoselo a su dueña.

-Hay! Pero es usted…- contesto abriendo sus ojos horrorizada, el se burlo a sus adentros, que mujer tan mas rara e infantil había conocido. Lin dio las gracias con una reverencia.

-Te mudaste aquí…- miro la puerta abierta de su departamento con varias cajas y maletas sin abrir.

-Si asi es-

-Es bueno tener a la maestra de mi hija cercas…- no fue un cumplido exactamente cordial, pero quien fuera se daría cuenta que quiso ser amable y socializar, paso de largo sin mencionar nada mas dejando a una maestra con signos de interrogación en los ojos. Creo que se equivoco al juzgarlo mal, quizás en la tarde no fue uno de sus mejores momentos. Debía de investigar mas acerca de ellos…Una detective?


	3. Un Helado De Crema

-18:33Pm-

Que obsesión tenia con ver el reloj, cada segundo lo distorsionaba con vista reprimida, sentada en el sofá de su departamento con golosinas en la repisa viendo algo en el televisor que ni tenia la menor idea de que se trataba aquel aburrido programa_. _No se si dio cuenta cuando empezó a verlo, solo supo que todo el día no dejo de pensar de nuevo en Saori, había faltado a clases y no tenia el valor de subir con su "_Adorable Vecinita" _y preguntar su ausencia. Juro ser una detective, jamás pensó que fuese tan difícil, La opción de serlo estaba descartada. Miro a su alrededor las cajas sin abrir y las maletas con ropa de fuera, haría algo productivo esta misma tarde, mañana seria Sábado y no tendría nada que hacer. Manos a la obra, por eso odiaba las mudanzas. ¿Algún voluntario?.

Encendió su equipo de sonido con un volumen razonable sin molestar a sus vecinos, pero lo suficientemente en alto para saberse que esta mujer tenia energías, Música rock clásico imitando a los mejores Rockstars, que ridículo, ni con su escoba podía lograrlo hacerlo bien, Imaginen como tomaba las herramientas de limpieza pensando que eran instrumentos de música. _EXTRAÑO_.

Ya faltaba poco para terminar, abrió la puerta de su departamento dispuesta a tirar lo de sobra, dejo las bolsas cercas de la puerta, camino de espaldas atinando a su camino, Nunca contemplo que toparía y caería contra un _Objeto No Identificado _que paso corriendo sin precaución.

-Haa!- grito cayendo sobre su trasero, la pañoleta en su cabeza resbalo en la cara cubriendo sus ojos haciendo sus movimientos a un mas torpes. Un ladrido se escucho al mismo tiempo que sentía lamidas húmedas sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento Lin-sama, de verdad lo siento- se disculpo una vocecita tratando de contener al animalito. Lin se descubrió los ojos divisando primero la silueta de la pequeña forcejar contra el pequeño canino juguetón, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- sonrió sacudiendo el resto de polvo

-Por favor no se lo comente a mi papi…si no..-

-¿si no que pequeña?-

-Ya..no me dejara quedarme con Princesa- entristeció tiernamente mirando a la perrita color negro.

-Ho..no te preocupes Saori, esto será un secreto- guiño el ojo como compañera de sus nuevas travesuras. – Ahora que te veo, dime por que faltaste a clases- cruzándose de brazos espero una respuesta.

-Lo lamento Lin-sama, Saori se quedo dormida- declaro la pequeña divertida, Lin se conmociono. ¿Y sus padres?, ya estaba apunto de darle un ataque si no lograba comprender que clase tan mas estúpida de familia tenia este pequeño ser, la perrita ladro enfurecida a una dirección. El padre de Saori acompañado con una mujer que seguro seria la madre de la niña, resignada y con una extraña sensación de revoltura en el estomago , aguardo. ¿Qué le dirían esta vez?

-Saori ordene que no salieras del departamento-

-papi…es que..princesa…-

-Es peligroso- frunció el seño, no cavia duda que la acción de la pequeña en desobedecer no le sentó bien. Que hombre tan mas estricto. Observo que la madre a su lado no articulaba palabra alguna, incluso presintió que a esa mujer le fascinaba que la infanta fuera infeliz. ¿Es idea suya, o desde cuando se volvió adivina?

-No fue su culpa, yo pase a su departamento y la encontr…- trato de defender la educadora con una mentira piadosa.

-Usted- apunto la mujer desconocida con el dedo índice antes de que pudiera terminar la excusa de Lin. – ¿Quien eres?¿ Amiga de Saori?- hiso dos preguntas a la misma vez.

-Si asi es, también su Maestra- concluyo orgullosa y a la defensiva.

-Hmm- se mofo Kagura, Como dos polos iguales se rechazaron al instante, el contacto tanto físico como espiritual combatían en miradas retadoras, Sesshomaru se quedo ahí adelantándose en tomar la mano de su hija llevándola consigo algo preocupante, la pelea entre estas dos mujeres no le importaba, Kagura siguió su paso empujando levemente a Lin sobre los hombros.

-Para ser la Madre de la pequeña, no lo parece- como anillo al dedo, excluyo las palabras mas comprometedoras para Kagura, esta esbozo una sonrisa leve incierta.

– No sabes Nada…-

La penumbra de lo mas místico se camuflajeo con Kagura, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Se preguntaba Lin, entendía que pareciera la madre de Saori, ¿Estaría equivocada?, por que lo estaría si vio claramente con sus grandes ojos la escena de hace unos momentos. Suspiro y saco la basura de su departamento.

El sol no se lograba ocultar y tenia suficientemente tiempo para ir con la pequeña. Claro si es que se lo permitían. Para ser exactos media hora paso, tubo tiempo de darse una ducha y ponerse algo decente como un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias color café sin olvidar la coleta que sostenía su largo cabello, Fresca y lista para una caminata al parque. Que provechoso es el destino. eso serviría como partida a una invitación cordial.

Subio por las escaleras los cuantos pisos que le faltaba por recorrer llegando al piso 30. Toco la puerta unas cuantas veces, sin nadie quien atendiera se resigno, escucho los seguros de adentro abrirse, finalmente abrió la misma mujer detestable.

-¿De nuevo tu?- Kagura se limito de ver de reojo a la maestra frente a ella mientras se acomodaba unos finos aretes, Lin se quedo atónita, la madre de Saori ya vestía un elegante vestido de noche destilando a litros de perfume francés. Vanidosa.

-Lamento la interrupción, vengo a ver a Saori- respondió tratando de ser lo mas cordial.

-Estamos de Salida, será mejor que te vay…-

-Lin-sama!- grito la niña desde el otro lado de la sala asiendo a un lado a su Madrastra con un empujón de alegría insistente para su mentora.

-Hola pequeña, pensé que te pusieron una reprimenda por desobedecer-

-Claro que no Lin-sama, Saori siempre portarse bien-

-Saori, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos, tenemos que encontrarte una niñera..- interrumpió kagura .

-Que sea Lin-sama!-

Los escándalos en la puerta de su hogar eran concurrentes, ni la corbata podía ajustarse bien frente al espejo, acudió a ellos viendo a Kagura en la puerta a medio abrir y su pequeña cercas de sus piernas saltando solo como ella podía hacerlo.

-Papi! Ya tengo niñera- con satisfacción de su felicidad tomo de la mano a su educadora trayéndola consigo sin consentimiento alguno de pase de entrada al departamento, Lin no supo que decir, los nervios la invadieron frente a ese hombre tan frívolo y apuesto a la misma vez. Sesshomaru frunció el seño de nuevo sin gustarle la propuesta de su adorable hija que para todo incluían a esa maestra extraña, finalmente acepto.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Ha..si…si, por supuesto, tengo la noche libre – tartamudeo un instante.

-Sii!- grito Saori con sus manitas al cielo.

Kagura torció los ojos , el dilema tan cursi de soportar la hija de su premio (Sesshomaru) era bastante intolerable, no era buena con los niños, siempre les desagrado, es por eso que ella no los tenia, ¿y tener que lerdear con una procreación que no vino de sus entrañas?. Estaba loca, en cuanto se infiltrara mas en la familia se aseguraría de mandar a esa mocosa en un internado a las afueras de la ciudad. Tampoco era una malvada, por lo menos Sesshomaru la visitaría cada fin de semana. Pero por el momento seria ser la mejor actriz tomando el papel de la buena mujer.

Sesshomaru termino de ajustar sus usuales últimos detalles de su traje, y sin mirar a Lin anuncio indicaciones de su nuevo trabajo, Darle este papel a una desconocida era nuevo para el, en este caso Lin era excepción, era la propia Educadora de Saori, y que mejor que cuidarla su propia Maestra, Ya si cruzaba por su mente hacerle daño a su hija se las vería muy caro,

– Recibirás tu pago en cuanto llegue, cualquier cosa mi numero esta grabado de emergencia, pueden pedir lo que quieran de comer a mi cuenta- Estiro su mano sacando una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre y algunos números.

-Ha..si..si claro, no hay problema- tomo la tarjeta que se le ofrecía mientras ese hombre se daba la vuelta saliendo del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de si junto con esa mujer. Estática sin decir nada Saori jalo de su vestido haciéndola reaccionar, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa empezarían su tarde y velada como una Pijamada. Adoraba a esa chiquilla.

…

Estar en vela junto a su familia nunca le agrado, Su hermano menor siempre se las lucia en alardear la familia que tenia al casarse con Kagome quienes esperaban un hijo. ¿Pero que le agradaba a este hombre? Al parecer nada que no fuera pasar el poco tiempo de sobra con su hija, eso era algo tierno y bueno , pero no muy sano para un hombre de su edad y tremendo físico, Necesitaba a una mujer, y la tenia, mas no estaba muy seguro de ello, Kagura era seductora y candente, pero su personalidad no estaba muy agraciada. Siempre dudo en que existiera una mujer perfecta y Hermosa. Dejo de creer en eso el día en que conoció la madre de su hija. _Las apariencias engañan Sesshomaru _¿Qué nunca te lo dijeron?.

En la cena tipo fiesta reunión se la paso divagando error tras error , causa y consecuencia de toda su vida, Ahora que recordaba había dejado a su Hija en manos de su educadora, No era mala idea, pese que si tenia una clase extraña de pensamiento con la mujer llamada Lin, que obvio desconoce como de la nada se aprendió su nombre, mas sin embargo por alguna razón su hija tenia simpatía y aprecio muy apegada a ella, seria lógico por ser su Educadora, eso pensaba, esas personas saben mucho de niños. No le extrañaba que Saori se desenvolviera fácilmente a su lado. Pero el reflejo de Lin, la mirada que le tenia a Saori era muy diferente. No la observaba como su alumna.

-Sesshomaru, acompáñame - su padre movió su asiento poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a un lugar mas privado, Sesshomaru le siguió dejando las absurdas ideas y pensamientos que trataba de justificar. ¿Ahora que se le ofrecía? …

-Hijo, ¿ya tienes pensado comprometerte con Kagura?-

-Es muy rápido-

-Ya sabes mis condiciones-

-Si es sobre Saori todo esta bien..-

-¿Todo esta bien?, Mi nieta a su edad ya se las ve solas-

-Es madura-

-¿Madura?, Kami Sesshomaru!-

-Entonces que insinúas!, no se te puede dar gusto-

-Quiero una familia a lado de ella en la voz de ya!, tienes poco tiempo para presentarme una esposa decente que te acompañe y atienda a mi nieta, o de lo contrario..-

-Hmm, Sandeces! Como quieras- sin escuchar la frase de su estricto padre, salió de la habitación.

Fastidiado y cansado de las absurdas propuestas de su padre por dirigir su estilo de vida, trato de ser lo mas paciente siguiendo la velada como lo prometió, Kagura se percato estando con el toda la noche, o al menos lo que sobrara de ella. No desperdiciaría ni un segundo mas, Hoy seria Noche de Sexo. Tan mas rico placer de tenerlo arriba de ella con un vaivén exquisito. No era una tonta.

Casi las cuatro de la madrugada y aun se sentía sin ganas de dormir, a pesar de estar cansado por gastar sus energías encárnales en Kagura, tenia mucho por dar. Las calles estaban a medio vaciar, solo gente como el divaga en ellas, piso el acelerador, unas cuantas calles y vería a su pequeña. Como siempre encontrándola dormida…

_Piso 30, _agradecía que existieran elevadores, personas como el elegían ese tipo de piso tan distanciado, admitía que le encantaba la soledad, pasar el tiempo con demasiada gentuza le ensoleraba. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo tratando de adivinar cual llave era la correcta. Lin escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta entrar y cerrar con llave, los pesados zapatos de Sesshomaru se escuchaban como eco en todo el departamento y a lo mejor en todo el edificio.

La mujer acariciaba y retocaba con una canción de cuna los cabellos plateados de la niña, dormía tan apacible expuesta a todo peligro e ignorante de ello. Agradecía tener una buena voz y dormitar a esta infanta con hiperactividad, si no la que se hubiera quedado dormida fuese ella.

-¿No te causo problemas?- aseguro Sesshomaru sosteniendo un vaso del buen vino que tomo espontáneamente.

-Por que piensa eso, Saori es una niña muy educada y Linda-

-Eso no lo quita que sea exasperante…-

-_Exasperante_…- repitió Lin en voz baja. – Se equivoca, es hermosa en todos los aspectos- Lin con un gesto maternal dejo de acariciar sus cabellos dando un beso en la frente descubierta de Saori. Sesshomaru no quiso pronunciar nada, miro a la mujer venir asía el pasando de largo parando cercas del sofá. Se giro encaminándose al mini bar de su cocina sirviéndose un poco mas de vino.

-Tengo la oportunidad de hablar con usted- se recargo en el sofá.

-…..- bebió el vino.

-¿Y su esposa?-

-No tengo esposa- se limito a responderle sin rodeos, Lin se quedo pensante de nuevo.

-Si tubo una discusión con ella, no es necesario que diga que no tiene- se burlo la educadora cruzándose de brazos. Sesshomaru le miro de arriba abajo, Lin se percato erizándosele la piel, Este hombre era muy dominante con la mirada….

-Soy soltero, Kagura mi pareja no es madre de Saori, ¿Alguna u otra pregunta estúpida?-

Lin abrió los ojos de sorpresa sintiéndose ridícula ante los confusos pensamientos de ese hombre y su familia – Yo…No se que decirle, pensé que…-

-Me separe hace mas de tres años de la _zorra_ que dio luz a mi hija- su tono de voz ceso bebiendo otro trago de ese vino.

-Lo lamento, es solo que he visto a Saori fuera de lugar en clases y asumí…que eran…..-

-¿No es lógico? Un hombre soltero no es bueno para una niña-

-Claro que no…-

-Aquí esta su pago, váyase y deje de entrometerse- cerca de la barra estiro el sobre de pago, acto seguido dejo su copa y se llevo las manos al cabello estrujándolo, Lin miro que el padre no estaba bien, pasado de copas al grado de tambalear. Dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente rechazando el cheque ayudando al hombre a ponerse de pie.

-No quisiste el dinero…- se admiro sorprendido mirando el cheque sin tomar.

-Para mi es innecesario, pasar el tiempo con esa niña es suficiente pago- casi por llegar a la habitación de Sesshomaru lo dejo que se recostara plácidamente, el Peli plateado sabia que no daba para mas, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que supiera y se acordara de todo lo que hablo con esa maestra.

-Sesshomaru- hablo en voz fuerte

-¿Cómo..?-

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru-

-Que descanse …- sonrió Lin cerrando la puerta dejándolo a oscuras en su habitación, Se marcho obstinada a su departamento, esta noche fue extraña y gratificante.

Acomodo sus sandalias cercas de su cama se cambio a algo mas cómodo, una pijama rosa con colores malva tipo short sport. Se aventó en su ancha cama logrando ver el abanico de su techo gracias a la luz tenue de la luna que le ayudaba hacerlo, mas de diez veces le giro al asunto, ya conocía el nombre de ese señor y el de su…_acompañante _kagura. Menos mal, se ahorro el tiempo de preguntarles, se lo diría a Saori pero la chiquilla pensaría que estaría de interrogante. No queremos que la niña piense eso o si. Relacionaba que se estaba involucrando demasiado, no quería y a la vez si, es solo que…Saori le inspiraba algo diferente. Hoy fue su niñera, ¿después que sigue?... cerro un ojo tras otro, ya estaba cansada y tenia que dormir, las cuatro de la mañana no eran buenas horas que digamos.

-13:29Pm-

La alarma de su reloj la despertó, ese fastidiante sonido que todos odian por la mañana, saco su mano por debajo de la almohada golpeándolo algo brusco hasta que por fin seso, se descubrió por completo tallando sus ojos un tanto hinchados, Recordó que tenia que hacer compras para algo de refrigerios y comida , desde que se mudo su merienda eran golosinas. Nada saludable para su edad. Se puso de pie estirándose dándole los buenos días al sol que le quemaba desde la ventana, Se ducho , Se cambio y Desayuno algo ligero como una manzana. despertó demasiado tarde pero tenia el dia libre, es sábado y no hay clases en sábado. Afortunada.

Tomo su bolso y una paleta de caramelo llevándola a sus boca, por inercia sentía que era como regla tener que comer un dulce por dia, Sonrió en un espejo sintiéndose incluso mas Linda después de no haber dormido bien. Salió asegurando su hogar.

Apretó considerablemente el botón del ascensor y este no respondía, se daría la media vuelta y tomar las escaleras, hasta que por fin le dieron la entrada y para su grandiosa suerte estaba Saori junto a su padre. _Sesshomaru._

-Buenas tardes Saori-chan, Sr. Sesshomaru- agrego las buenas tardes.

-Hi Lin-sama- la emoción de la pequeña peli plateado hiso que derramara el cono de helado cercas del fino traje de su padre color negro, para su desgracia el sabor era de vainilla.

-Saori!- exalto su voz mirando la mancha.

-Papi…lo..siento- Los ojos de Saori se quisieron llenar de lagrimas, Lin se inclino graciosa a la altura de la niña, admirándose divertida de la escena, pareciera que Saori lloraba mas por la muerte de su delicioso helado, que el grito de su padre. Saco de su ropaje un pañuelo limpiando las lagrimas sobre las mejillas tan suaves y sonrojadas de Saori.

-No se exalte, solo son niños..- terminando su labor de _"Mery Poppins" _, tomo la manga de Sesshomaru con gentileza limpiando con el agua de las lagrimas de su hija, la mancha de helado, No quedo muy limpio, pero si se desvaneció visiblemente.

-Lo ve, nada de que alarmarse _Sr. Amargado_- contesto suavemente.

-Hmm- mas que un simple gesto de disgusto de nuevo no dio las gracias, de ante mano sabia que la osadía de esa maestra era demasiado, mas sus intensiones no eran mala ni con el fin de hostigarlo.

-No hay por que-

-Lin-sama, puede venir con nosotros al centro comercial! –

-No- autorizo Sesshomaru.

-Papi…- los ojos de corderito nuevamente ahí estaban implorando que se cumplieran sus peticiones. Sesshomaru hiso una mueca de desagrado y otra vez…acepto. Por fuera actuaba sin emoción alguna, por dentro era todo lo contrario. Le agradaba la compañía de la Maestra cercas de su hija y el. ¿Por qué?. Para saberlo tendría que pasar mas tiempo con ella. Admitía que le tenia atracción, a vista se miraba que Lin tenia un alma delicada y divertida, un cuerpo no muy exuberante, mas su rostro era tan níveo y suave, muy hermosa de cabello negro cayéndole por debajo de sus senos y esa forma de vestir tan angelical, todo lo opuesto de todas las mujeres sensuales con las que ha estado.

-_Que estas pensando Sesshomaru_- se culpo con su propia conciencia, comparar a esa mujer frente a el con todas sus ex, fue alarmante. ¿o es que no quiere admitir que Lin le atrae?.

-Me encantaría, solo falta que acepte tu padre-

-Puede..?- pregunto tiernamente a su papa quien parecía fuera de la realidad.

-Esta bien- respondió secamente.

-Arigato…- soltándose de un lado de Sesshomaru, Saori tomo la mano de Lin y ella inquirió en el mismo gesto adelantándose en el elevador como dos chiquillas sin autorización. El oji dorado se rindió y respiro hondo. Resignándose a pasar con la educadora de Saori.


	4. Buenas Enseñanzas

**HI! HOLA YA SE QUE NO ME HE REPORTADO! SI YA HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC NO SE ASUSTEN! TAMBIÉN TENGO OTRA CUENTA ME LLAMO "KAT88" , ESPERO CONTAR CON SUS COMENTARIOS! ;) SAYONARA!**

Parece que había cometido un gran error al aceptar el capricho de su hija, Lin y Saori eran imparables, de aquí a haya, de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo en todas las tiendas, riendo carcajeando con bromas muy infantiles. La hermosa sonrisa de su hija dibujada en su reducido rostro le hacia feliz, se sentía en paz consigo mismo, La niñita que vivía con el estaba desaparecida, parecía que se la habían cambiado por completo.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- como una invitación cordial, no lo pareció, el tono de su voz era tan Monótono que no se sabia si lo hacia con gusto o por compromiso. Lin miro a Saori asentir con la cabeza mientras que ella también hiso lo mismo.

Llegaron a un Lugar Infantil, de esos de comida rápida y juegos para el entretenimiento de los niños, Sesshomaru hiso el pedido mientras que Lin junto a Saori buscaban un asiento cercas de los juegos.

-Lin-sama, ¿Puedo ir a jugar?- pregunto llevando su dedito a la boca, no muy segura de irse a divertir.

-Claro pequeña, yo me ocupare de que tu papi no se enoje, además yo te estaré cuidando- Saori soltó su manita para correr e irse, Lin tomo asiento mirándola alejarse y con una sonrisa observo el lugar de nuevo y a Sesshomaru venir con una bandeja de comida. ¿Hamburguesas?

-¿Y mi Hija?- dejando la bandeja tomo asiento mirando a todos lados sin éxito de verla.

-No se preocupe, fue a jugar- apacible sin preocupación tomo su gaseosa dando un sorbo.

-Parece que Saori te ha tomado afecto-

-Si, eso parece, es una hermosa niña…- contesto tímidamente.

-Eres muy joven para ser Educadora, ¿Tu edad es de unos 24?- arqueo una ceja.

-, Tengo 28-

-¿28?- sorprendido.

-No es el primero que me hace sentir mas joven- le sonrió dulcemente, ante esta limitación Sesshomaru no supo que contestar. – Lamento que su velada no fuera como lo espero- se disculpo Lin al recordar.

-Ha que te refieres-

-Si, ayer parecía desesperado, por la pelea con su…novia- se inmuto a contestar la ultima palabra.

-Hmm, No Importa-

-Me gustaría platicar mas con usted, aunque…veo que es de pocas palabras-

-¿Qué quiere saber?, No soy casado, mi vida es un desorden con mi hija…-

-Eso lo se, no hablo de su vida, hablo de usted… -

-¿De mi?, entiendo…- con una mueca de burla prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios, Charlar con esta mujer no fue tan erróneo, pareciera que si se podía entablar una conversación de adultos.

Lin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada dominante de ese hombre comérsela viva, Saori como petición del cielo llego un tanto cansada y acelerada con el estomago gruñéndole del hambre interrumpiendo lo que seria una charla incomoda. Comieron entre broma y broma de las dos juguetonas, por segunda vez Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho y feliz. Las travesuras que Saori le hacia como esconder sus llaves cuando Lin cubría sus engaños le era divertido.

Pasaron por un Helado de Crema y esta vez procurando no manchar el traje de Sesshomaru. Lin pudo deshacer la barrera helada de ese hombre, Platicaron de lo mas cotidiano como su trabajo, éxito, vida, amor…_amor…_

_-_No me imaginaba que fueras soltera-

-Yo tampoco, pero uno aprende de los errores-

-Mmm, Supongo que tienes razón…- cerro sus ojos encendiendo un cigarrillo, Lin frunció el seño arrebatándolo de sus labios, apagándolo cercas de un basurero publico del centro comercial. Saori se llevo las manitas a los labios aguantando su risita, La mirada de Sesshomaru en shock queriendo ahorcar a Lin.

-Es malo para Saori que usted fume- con las manos en la cintura y los pies un poco separados, Sesshomaru se empezó a reír a sus adentros, que mujer tan mas atenta. No Pronuncio nada y siguieron su camino recorriendo lo que faltaba de la plaza, a Lin le llamo la atención el pequeño SuperMarket que se encontraba, tanta diversión olvido que tenia que hacer compras, con la pena en su tono de voz interrumpió.

-Bueno, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero…me tengo que retirar-

Saori quien estaba en los brazos de su padre bajo su rostro triste, pero tan pronto como su maquiavélica cabecita reacciono ante las aludidas de su educadora. – Te acompañaremos Lin-sama!- sonrió satisfecha.

-Pequeña, tu padre estará ocupado, ya hicieron mucho por mi…- aliviada sosteniendo su bolso inocentemente.

-No te preocupes- hablo Sesshomaru asintiendo con el rostro. Esta vez sin consentimiento de su hija acepto. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, hace añales que el no entraba hacer compras…de hecho nunca lo hizo.

-¿Seguros? No..hay problema?-

-No lin-sama!-

-Esta bien- inquirió.

Feliz por ser acompañada, Saori señalo un pequeño carrito de compras insistiendo que la subieran enfrente (donde ponen a los niños) y con Sesshomaru empujándolo, Imaginen un Hombre de Traje, Alto apuesto, con dos mujeres a sus lados entre risas. Eran el centro de atención de esa pequeña tienda.

-Veamos…- con un objeto en cada mano analizo las etiquetas del producto.

-Son iguales…- interrumpió Sesshomaru sin entender nada de esa mujer.

-¿Cómo? Iguales…no claro que no- dijo sin dejar de mirar el producto, decidida escogió el de su mano derecha llevando dos iguales, dejándolos en el carrito.

-Hay que ver cuantas Calorías tiene, Carbohidratos, grasas, Sodio…; No quiero que Saori se enferme- Entusiasmada sintió a Sesshomaru detenerse, y con una expresión picara le miro confundido sin saber si las compras eran para el o ella.

-Creí que eran tus compras-

-Son mis compras, y hare las de usted también, No me malinterprete, pero su Refrigerador es una porquería - ordeno firmemente con un gusto por las sonrisas de Saori , Sesshomaru ya tenia cólera, Lin le estaba impacientando, a un que, sintió algo extraño ante el percate de ello, Nadie le había ayudado hacer compras, No puso reparo. Tenia por milésima ves razón la Educadora, El departamento de un solterón no era sano para su hija Y kagura a decir verdad…no tenia ni intención de agarrar una sartén. Mucho menos ir de compras. ¿Qué hay para cenar Sesshomaru? ¿Una bolsa de fritangas?.

-Saori tiene ganas de pudin de Chocolate- estirando sus manitas consiguiendo el pudin en un sobre, Lin le miro con un rostro falso de Enojo.

-ho…Esta bien no..- Saori rendida al punto de culpable, le tomo por sorpresa las cosquillas de Lin. – Claro que llevaremos Pudin, yo lo prepare- .

En todo el trayecto Sesshomaru trato de guardar su compostura lo mas posible, la contagiosa vibra saludable y energética de la mujer era imposible de ignorar, Al final de las compras…

-Son 10000 Yenes (1000$) – finalizo la cajera esperando el pago. Lin busco entre su bolso la tarjeta de crédito, suplicaba no olvidarla, siempre era distraída y tonta, Con la suerte de su lado saco la tarjeta a punto de pagar, Sesshomaru arrebato la tarjeta , entregando una color platinado.

-Yo pagare- autorizo esperando que la cajera atendiera su petición.

-Pero…- dijo casi irritada la Educadora.

-Deje que page su esposo Linda- afirmo la cajera con un tono de voz bastante corriente con la goma de mascar a medio abrir en su boca, Tomo la tarjeta de Sesshomaru pasándola varias veces. Mientras que Lin al extremo se le cubrían sus mejillas con un tono carmesí ardiente, Miro de reojo al hombre que tenia una mirada indiferente sin sentir nada al respecto por el comentario de la sementina cajera.

-Que tenga una excelente tarde, el que sigue! - grito al mismo tiempo que la "pareja" partía, Ninguno articulo palabra alguna, lo que restaba de su tarde fue en silencio, Mas que los simples comentarios de Saori, se podían dar cuenta que Lin no hablaba por tener la pena ajena enzima de ella.

- _¿Esposo?, Parecíamos ¿Matrimonio? . Que vergüenza.- _se decía una y mil veces con la cara hecha un tomate , cualquiera a larga distancia se daría cuenta que esta mujer estaba por mas de avergonzada.

-uff, es la ultima bolsa verdad?- pregunto Lin cansada de traer las compras dejándose caer como si fuera su departamento en el sofá, Saori le dio un brinco recostándose en el pecho de Lin acomodándose como si fuera un cachorro.

-Arigato Lin-sama, me.. la pase muy bien…- bostezo

El canino pego un ladrido captando la atención de Saori. – Sera mejor que te recostemos, ¿estas de acuerdo Princesa?- Pregunto Lin a la perrita quien acepto con un ladrido dando ligeros brincos detrás de Lin mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Saori, La Maestra acomodo su peluche favorito arropándola un poco y Princesa acompañándole en los pies.

-Que descanses- besando la frente de la infanta.

-Te quiero…- bostezo de nuevo cerrando sus hermosos ojitos dorados por completo. Lin asintió en una gran sonrisa apagando la luz de la habitación cerrando la puerta un poco. Girándose sobre los talones el susto le pego de improviso , Sesshomaru estaba enfrente de ella con el cigarrillo en la mano destilándole humo en el rostro.

-Usted, no entiende de fumar- cabeceo Lin en un intento fallido por esquivar al hombre. Sesshomaru no dejo que escapara desnudándola con su latente mirada acercándose un poco al rostro de nuevo sonrojado de la mujer. Lin espero y temió lo mas bochornoso ¿Qué le ocurría? , Hasta llego a pensar que andaba ebrio pero sabia que no había probado ninguna gota de alcohol.

-¿Que tienes tu que no tienen las demás…mujeres?- buscando la respuesta a un mas cercas de los labios de Lin, El timbre y los toques de las puertas interrumpieron, Lin aprovecho nerviosa insistiendo en acudir.

-Sesshomaru pensé que…- quedándose con las frases a medio comer, termino la llamada con una finalización brusca a su teléfono celular. – Que demonios haces aquí- intento explicarse Kagura.

Lin no contesto, ya estaba por irse, Sesshomaru se acercó abriendo la puerta un poco mas dando el paso a Kagura dejando a Lin afuera.

-Me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto acompañarlos el día de hoy- reverencio Lin con un dato curioso en sus labios, punzantes de haber querido recibir ese beso. Después a unos pasos mas adelante escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Temió provocar una discusión, esa no era su intención. Bajo los pisos requeridos sacando sus llaves cansada, se detuvo al abrir la puerta ¿ Y sus compras?.

-Tonta!- se grito enojada, No subiría de nuevo a verle la cara a esa femenina llamada Kagura, No señor. Se resigno con un suspiro pesado adentrándose al departamento. Cuales emociones habían sido suficientes por un dia, para ser una Profesional en el campo de la Educación, se sentía una simple novata, todo eso lo observo…

_Flash Back_

_-¿Que tienes tu que no tienen las demás…mujeres?- buscando la respuesta a un mas cercas de los labios de Lin, El timbre y los toques de las puertas interrumpieron, Lin aprovecho nerviosa insistiendo en acudir._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Hay pero que descarado!- con las manos en las ardientes mejillas empezó a darle giros a ambos lados con el rostro. No era de esperarse que un tipo como el se recibiera a si ante cualquier mujer , Un hombre de su edad siempre tendría experiencia.

Ante las preguntas en celo de Kagura, Sesshomaru evito responderlas, no daba explicaciones a nadie, incluso si fuese su tormentoso padre. Además estaba en otro Mundo, Hoy quiso besarla, ¿mañana?. Tal vez era puro capricho, querer tener mas de una mujer es por lo que se hacia llamar _Sesshomaru. _Pero esa insignificante Mujer tenia algo…algo que el mismo se interroga a cada momento, El deseo de averiguar por que no le teme como las demás, no le tiene respeto…y se ha ganado el cariño de su temerosa Hija, a quien no conocía mas haya de el.

Kagura con su instinto animal, estiro la corbata de Sesshomaru atrayéndolo consigo, Recorriéndolo con su lengua probando cada rincón de esa cavidad con sabor a cigarrillo y vino. El ambarino no reprocho, No se lo impidió, el también lo quería, pero como espina molestosa el nombre de Lin estaba presente.


	5. Crayones Part1

_**Alo! gracias por su review! ;) oo soy nueva en esta pag, y les sere franca! batallo un poqitiiin en comoo subiir los caps! si alguien me puede dar instrucciones :P hahaa de vdd xD**  
_

_Domingo…Lunes…Martes…Miercoles…_

-Maestra Lin es hora de irse- hablo la Directora Kaede tratando de llamar la atención de la distraída Maestra quien se fijaba con vista al Horizonte.

-¿Hu..? Enseguida Directora Kaede- Resignada , suspiro guardando las cosas en su bolso, se dirigió con la anciana cerrando el Salón de clases.

-¿Qué ocurre Lin? Te quedas siempre al Ultimo al final de las clases…-

-De verdad lo lamento, pero me quedo a esperar a una persona…-

-¿Se puede saber a quien?- caminaba con las manos en la espalda.

-Ho..si, es a Saori Taisho, Desde el Lunes no viene a clases…¿Sabe a quien me refiero?- respondió melancólica

-Por supuesto que si, La Hija de Sesshomaru Taisho-

-¿Lo conoce?- sorprendida

La anciana hecho una carcajada alegre Admirando la expresión Adolecente de la Miss.

-En mis tiempos de Juventud, Fui Maestra de Sesshomaru, Claro, No creo que recuerde quien soy, Siempre fue muy callado, Demasiado Maduro para los de su edad-

-Ya veo..-

-Haha Querida, por favor no adivines mi edad, soy muy vieja- Llegando a la salida del colegio, Riendo a un por la conversación, se despidió de Lin con una reverencia.

-Hasta luego Lin-

-Hasta luego Kaede-sama- despidiéndose con un ademan de manos.

Los sonidos de los Autos, Personas en apuros y las tazas de Café hirviendo. Si, El Anormal clima en Tokio es tan impredecible como el carácter de Sesshomaru. Al final de la semana todo fue nublado con algunas lloviznas y truenos en el anochecer. Procuraba caminar lo mas lejos del pavimento, No quería que un Taxi o Camión pasara a velocidad manchando con agua sucia su vestimenta, aparte del gran regalo sucio el pésame que le darían las personas con la vergüenza correrle en burlas. Que espantoso.

La rutina de siempre, Llegar, ir al refrigerador, tomar un vaso de agua fría y comer algo.

Tenia la tentación de subir al piso 30…pero.

_FLASHBACK_

_-11:17AM-_

_Muy temprano para interrumpir una familia, subió resignada, necesitaba las compras de la ultima vez, si no ¿Qué comería?. No era por hacerse la Martirie, en realidad necesitaba las compras, además era buena excusa para visitarlos. Toco el timbre varias veces, Podía escuchar a la perrita ladrar pero nadie respondía. Aprecio el sonido de alguien acercarse, mas sin embargo forcejeaba difícilmente la cerradura._

_-Saori- se Preocupo Lin al ver a la niña quien le atendió._

_-Lin-sama!- la abrazo con fuerza_

_-Pequeña donde están tus papas- tratando de Mirar mas haya de la puerta, una persona se acercó con paso Molesto. Adivinen quien._

_-Tu!, demonios,¿ Ahora que?- Reprocho de mas de irritada dando vuelta a sus cienes con los dedos índices de sus manos. Parece que ayer tuvo una mala noche, o mejor dicho una noche, Encantadora. Todo esto lo dedujo por la ropa intima tirada en el Suelo, Descarados. Mas no dijo nada la Joven Maestra._

_-No es mi intención Molestarlos, Solo vine por las compras que hice ayer…- Sin terminar la frase._

_-Adelante, Recoja sus cosas y váyase- Admitiéndole la entrada a Lin, paso de Largo llegando a una cafetera sirviéndose algo cargado (café). Lin por su parte trato de ignorar a esa mujer quien no le quitaba la mirada de enzima, Saori le ayudo a empaquetar sus cosas._

_-Muchas gracias Saori-chan- sonrió Lin haciendo malabares con las bolsas de papel._

_-Hi! De nada Lin-sama-_

_-Bueno, Espero que hoy podamos vernos-_

_-Si! Para preparar pudin…- inspecciono Divertida saltando._

_-NO!- dijo Kagura captando la atención de Lin y Saori al instante, con la mirada de distracción de sus receptoras. ¿No?. Saori bajo la cabeza tristemente._

_-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Lin defendiendo los planes con la infanta, como reto a pelear, Kagura se acercó a la altura de la niña palpando su cabeza._

_-Iremos a divertirnos Hoy ¿Verdad Saori?, Además tu padre te dejo a mi cuidado- Sonrió hipócritamente ante Lin._

_-Que bien la cuida, ¿Qué me dice de la ropa intima en el suelo? ¿Lo sucio que esta este lugar?, Espero sea una broma - con tono de voz entre dientes, arqueo la ceja torciendo los ojos que a Kagura no le parecieron nada Buenos._

_-Hmm- Frunció el seño – Tu no eres nadie para venirme a decir que esta bien o mal, Maestra Estúpida - _

_Saori se le llenaron un tanto de lagrimas sus ojos, Kagura era una mujer espeluznante cuando hablaba enojada, Recuerda como siempre la regaña si algo no le gusta. Se lo decía a su "papi" varias veces, mas el no le creía, Kagura se comportaba con ella de otra forma en su presencia, Deseaba aferrarse a la pierna de Lin y nunca irse de su Lado._

_-Pequeña...no llores- dejo Lin la mercancía en el suelo para abrazarla._

_-No quero…que Lin-sama se vaya…- tratando de retener sus lagrimas con los puños cerrados en sus ojos, Lin la contuvo con un abrazo sonriéndole con algo cálido y a la misma vez curativo. Removió el flequillo de Saori delicadamente haciéndola que la mirase a los ojos._

_-Prometo que estaremos juntas todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿si?, pero hoy no…- insistió con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Es..ta bien Lin-sama- la abrazo_

_-Váyase!- grito Kagura quien ya estaba con la puerta abierta y la rabia en los labios sin mencionar que algunos vecinos miraban extrañados la escena . Lin se puso de pie tomando de nuevo sus cosas no sin antes darle una mirada fugitiva y acida a esa mujer. Juraba que si no fuera por los valores que tenia, La tomaría por el cuello hasta asfixiarla._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Después de esos días, ni el ladrido de la perrita se escuchaba en el departamento, Nadie salía, Nadie entraba. Incluso miraba a cada instante por la ventana en señal de Saori y Sesshomaru. No aparecían, el pensar que se hubieran mudado de lugar le oprimía el pecho y la curiosidad. Necesitaba saber de ellos. Camino a su habitación para descansar , días como este le deprimían bastante, no ver la luz del sol eran como fuerzas gastadas inútilmente, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar, de que preocuparse.

En el edificio mas alto de Tokio Japon, único en el que solo personal recomendado puede entrar a trabajar en esas Instalaciones. Sesshomaru, Hijo mayor del Director Internacional, Hombre de Negocios Poderoso, Dominante, Estoico, Abrumador…_Soltero con una Hija Adorable. _Que gran argumento para describir a este misterioso tipo. A si es , Ni su mismo padre puede buscar palabras adecuadas en una definición exacta para el.

-Sesshomaru- ordeno su padre sin mirarlo sosteniendo algún pápelo. Sesshomaru lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, después regreso a teclear en el monitor.

-No quieres dirigirme la palabra-

-Estoy ocupado-

-No me importa, si quiero puedo dejarte sin trabajo por 15 minutos para que me escuches-

Sesshomaru tecleo con fuerza la ultima frase, parándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-Asi esta mejor-

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que atormentarme?, Molesta a Inuyasha, ese imbécil no se ha dedicado aquí a un trabajo-

-El tiene una familia-

-¿Todo esto es asunto de familia? Sandeces!-

-¿Cuándo te casaras?

-No lo se- respondió abiertamente con un tono fastidiado.

-Hmm- se recargo cansado en el marco de la puerta- Ya te quedaste por mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad Sesshomaru, espero que vuelvas a tu departamento, ¿Dejaste a mi nieta con Kagura?-

-Si-

-Se ve una buena mujer… ¿De quien escapas Hijo?-

-A veces pienso que eres Imbécil Padre- Temeroso de que InuTiasho diera justo al blanco con su absurda pregunta, le enmascaro indiferencia, Desde que llego esa mujer llamada Lin, las cosas estaban a un mas confusas, incluso sus decisiones. Y vivir a unos cuantos pisos abajo no era de ayuda.

-Te recuerdo Hijo, Quien tu fuiste quien acepto a Kagura cuando te presente con ella-

-Siempre se puede cambiar de decisión…- sosteniendo con enfado el maletín en mano, recorrió la oficina buscando su saco, empujo levemente a su padre, estaba apunto de un colapso con el enfrente poniéndole presión.

Algunas trabajadoras Sociales, Cuchicheaban al alrededor entre ellas mismas posando los ojos sobre una niña hermosa en especial, sentada sin dejar de abrazar un perrito de peluche desgastado con el temor de hablar si quiera. La menos maldita fue la única que se acercó a ella, llevaba tres días en la Guardería privada sin llamada alguna de que pasarían por ella. La tranquilidad de la niña les preocupo.

-Hola pequeñita, No te preocupes pronto vendrán por ti…- trato de calmarla con una sonrisa.

-Puedo esperar…- respondió con una voz apagada.

-¿Quieres que le llamemos a alguien? ¿ A tus padres?...-

La puerta de la estadía se abrió con una mujer apresurada y mal humorada caminando en dirección a las Cuidadoras.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Cálmese…¿Viene por la pequeñita…? – reviso la lista de los niños que estaban presentes. – Saori Taisho…-

-Si-

-Permítame- saliendo del cubículo hiso una seña en traer a la infanta, Saori quiso retroceder al ver a Kagura con ese rostro de pocos amigos que ella conocía muy bien. La cuidadora no quiso soltarla, pero la insistente desesperación de Kagura era mas fuerte sujetándola firmemente del bracito.

-Nos vamos- autorizo la mujer de ojos rojos en dirección a la salida.

-Pero…Kagura, mi papi se va a enojar..- suplico Saori al ser tan ingenua de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu padre no debe de saber nada ¿Entendido?, si se entera te juro que no volverás a ver a tu maestra, ¿Quieres ir a un internado?- sentencio parando el paso, posándole una mirada desgarradora a Saori, ella asintió con su cabeza que si haría lo que ella pidiese, No ver a Lin-sama y alejarse de su papa, era lo que menos quería.

-Perfecto, camina!- jaloneo a la niña de un estirón cayéndose su peluche favorito en medio del estacionamiento.

-Fluffy!- pego un grito de suplica y casi a derramar lagrimas, lo que a Kagura le importo poco dejando al muñeco de toda la vida en el estacionamiento, sin Saori que pudiera hacer algo para recuperarlo se resigno subiendo al auto viendo como se alejaba constantemente de su peluche.

-6:13 Pm-

Caminaría un rato por el parque cercas que había del departamento aprovechando que el clima estaba un tanto calmado, Termino de limpiar el ultimo rastro de polvo que dejo después de haberse mudado. Necesitaba despejarse, estar encerrada pensando a cada momento en Saori y Sesshomaru. Le causaba jaquecas . No tener el valor de subir y averiguar que estaba pasando le producía Melancolía.

Agarro el elevador esta vez sin interrupción de quienes esperaba, Bajo tan a campante y distraída de todo su mundo alrededor topando frente a un Hombre que venia a pasos apresurados, la hiso tambalear junto a el cayendo bruscamente cercas de un arrochuelo empapándose un poco del agua de lluvias pasadas. La falta de atención que tenia le molestaba a Lin siempre, Disculpándose torpemente fue ayudada para ponerse de pie por el tipo.

-Hag, soy tan torpe-

-Ya lo sabia…- contesto

Lin se quedo como si de un muerto hubiese visto, Las mejillas subieron de tono con los ojos despavoridos de la vergüenza, quería verlo, tenia tantas ganas…pero no de esta forma tan estúpida. Se quedo ahí sin articular palabra alguna mientras que Sesshomaru miro en dirección contraria a un Auto llegar a velocidad apresurada, estacionándose cercas de la entrada, El vidrio polarizado bajo por completo abriéndose las puertas al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Lin cambio abruptamente ante la presencia de Saori socorrer a su padre. Pensaba eso, era concluso que una niña corra ante los brazos de su progenitor, mas no fue asi, Saori se dejo balancear contra Lin adhiriéndose como agua en ropa . escondió el rostro desilusionado en el pedazo hueco de los hombros de Lin.

-¿Ocurre algo Saori?- se extraño su padre.

-Nada, nos divertimos mucho, solo esta cansada- contesto Kagura clavándole un beso a Sesshomaru, disfrutando tanto la ocasión, ver como su rival se retorcía ante ella fue satisfactorio.

-Cariño lo siento, de verdad quisiera quedarme un poco mas – hablo en voz chillante y teatral.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-

-si, Pero prometo que volveré en unos días, Saori y yo queremos pasar mas tiempo juntas, ¿Verdad Saori?- sonrió en un intento fracasado por ser dulce.

-Hi…- contesto con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-Hasta luego- con otro beso de despedida, se retiro retomando su camino en el Auto dejando a Sesshomaru en estado de indagación. La incógnita de Kagura era su personalidad Ir y venir como el viento. Fijándose por el retrovisor y ver como entraba Lin junto a su premio y la fastidiosa le anudó el estomago. Mas todo tenia bajo el control dominando a Saori.

- Lin-sama huele a sucio- rio la chiquilla

-Tu también hueles asi, ya te moje con agua de lluvia…- Terminando la frase un estornudo provoco que la atención de sesshomaru se compadeciera de la educadora.

-Te enfermeras…-

-Lin-sama y yo nos bañaremos!- arribo sus manos por el cuello de Lin.

-Saori, no creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea..-

-Papi,¿ puede?-

-Como quieran- Apretando el botón del elevador Lin y Saori de nuevo jugueteaban entre si, Pasaron antes al departamento de Lin y escoger algo de ropa seca, Después llegaron al departamento de Sesshomaru siendo recibidos por una perrita alegre quien no paraba de ladrar.

-Princesa! Te extrañe...- abrazo a la perrita tiernamente.

-¿No estuvieron aquí?- pregunto sesshomaru confundido.

-Si papi…pero…- tratando de inventar algo tanto como su mente se lo permitió, Sesshomaru le dejo de prestar importancia, Su hija solía ser en veces muy exagerada. Suspirándose a si misma miro a Lin feliz quien acomodaba las cosas de baño. La educadora esta vez se sentía como una intrusa total, tomar un baño en el hogar de su alumna, no fuese algo sano. Pese que sabia que este hombre no era una clase de libidinoso, no podía evitar sentir el corazón a latido fuerte cada vez que se acercaba. Remojo sus dedos en la tina que estaba a punto de tope, agua tibia para un baño agradable sin faltar los patitos de hule, grito por el nombre de Saori indicándole que era la hora, Saori corrió desnuda desde su habitación dejando a su padre con cara de Poker. Lin cerro la puerta en el acto antes de que aquel se arrepintiera.


	6. Crayones Part2

**ACLARO! MI HISTORIA TIENE OTRO LUGAR EN OTRA PAGINA! DE VDD QUE ES MIA! HAHA, SE LOS DIGO POR QUE YA ME HAN DE VER CON CARA DE COPIONA HAHA, SOY KAT88 CHICOS ;) EN LA PAG. "Fanfics:es"** **Gracias x sus reviews! ojalaaa haya mas! :) **

Saori corrió desnuda desde su habitación dejando a su padre con cara de Poker. Lin cerro la puerta en el acto antes de que aquel se arrepintiera, risueñas y desprendidas de todo acto estúpido, se sumergieron juntas en la Tina, Lin puso un poco de Shampoo en la palma de su mano izquierda Llenando directamente la caballera Plateada de Saori que se torno de un Gris intenso debido al agua, Maravilladas por las exquisitas fragancias de Romero Y sándalo, las burbujas en la tina fueron mas haya de una fantasía y olores maravillosos destilando por todo el baño hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Sesshomaru leyendo un libro típico de " Shespekare" escuchando las risas, platicas y cantos infantiles de las dos Mujeres. No había tenido tanta paz desde el dia en que vio por primera vez a Saori llorar en el Hospital, Las alucinaciones de ser padre le alteraron los nervios, supo en ese dia que la única mujer capaz de tenerlo tan vulnerable seria ella, pero ahora todo eso se quebranto ante la llegada de esa friki Educadora. Tantas Alegrías y acciones Puras acumuladas en ese cuerpo tan frágil y a la vez atractivo de Lin, que sin previo aviso entro a la vida de su hija…y sin saber que próximamente la de el.

Dio vuelta a la pagina guiando sus ojos a las siguientes Líneas, No le tomo ni dos minutos saber que no había entendido nada de lo que estaba Leyendo, solo supo que aprendió dos miserables Líneas, antes de concentrarse en todo lo que sucedía en el escandaloso baño.

Lin tomo una toalla para cubrirse mientras que al mismo tiempo Saori la miraba como tratando de inspeccionarla.

-Lin-sama…- se acercó postulando sus manitas en el agarre de la tina.

-¿si?- respondió entretenida buscando una Toalla para dársela a Saori.

-¿Cuando tendré unas como esas?- apunto con su dedito índice a los pechos de su maestra.

-Ha..pues…- entre cortada cada palabra adivinaba que responderle, se limito a darle una sonrisa y sacar a la pequeña de la tina con una toalla seca, antes de que cada preguntita se convirtiera en una clase de Educación Sexual avanzada para la edad de esa niña.

Salieron del baño cuidadosamente sin llamar la atención de Sesshomaru, aunque este no tuviera la mas mínima intención de mirar con morbo a Lin, Antes de que esto se cumpliera la perrita color negro ladro jugueteando libertinamente tomando sin aviso la esquina de la Toalla de Lin que colgaba.

-No…Princesa!, shhh! Suéltalo!- hablando bajamente , haciendo ademan con su única mano libre, sosteniendo con la otra mano la trajeada tarea de no descubrirse, Sesshomaru alcanzo apenas y escuchar los tiroteos de pasos forcejeados, llegando a la escena donde Lin no se percato de su presencia, no fue hasta que "Princesa" dejo de jugar cuando Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos.

-….- Sin saber que contestar en el acto, sus mejillas peleaban por tornarse de rojas a casi un tono de Lava. Para la sorpresa de Lin, nada ocurrió, el siguió con su mirada indiferente a pesar de estar en esa situación, confiada e ignorante de todo lo que sucedía con Sesshomaru a sus adentros.

– Puedes Cambiarte- la palabra mas corta pero suficiente para acatar esa orden, se retiro de la habitación dejándola a solas con el corazón acelerado como el palpitar de un ratón.

Cambiaron los minutos del reloj, Saori y Lin por fin estaban decentes , Recargadas en la cama juntas platicando con las piernas cruzadas en posición de yoga, Saori enfrente de Lin meciéndose mientras ella cepillaba su platinada cabellera.

-Me gusta mi cabello Lin-sama…- hablo la chiquilla acariciando un nuevo muñeco con tristeza.

-Tienes un tono Rubio extraño, pero muy bonito…- sonrió su Educadora cepillando a la misma vez.

-Arigato…¿ Es como el de mi papi verdad?-

-Claro, Tu padre tiene un cabello hermoso-

-Papi es Hermoso en todo- carcajeo

-Ya lo creo, Por eso tiene a una niñita tan adorable- Girándola para dispararle varias Cosquillas y abrazos. Saori silencio frunciendo levemente el seño como su padre.

-¿Lin-sama, usted siempre dice la verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

- ¿Te gusta mi papi?- pregunto sin rodeos, Lin ladeo su cabeza tiernamente posando su mano en las patillas de Saori para acomodar esos cabellos sueltos rebeldes que tenia adelante.

-Es algo complicado de contestar pequeña- sonrió. – Vamos, es hora de dormir, Mañana tienes que ir a clases- aclaro su Maestra.

-Hai, le prometo …que no faltare….- Bostezo cansada. - Oka-san… (Madre) - finalizo durmiendo.

Lin se paralizo como si de un sedante le hubiesen inyectado, ¿Saori le dijo madre?. Sorprendida cubrió a la niñita un poco regalándole un beso en la frente. Con la tristeza se dirigió al interruptor apagando la luz, lo único tenue era una lámpara asiendo juego con los colores rosados en su habitación, poso su vista una vez mas en la pared divisando un dibujo pegado con cinta adhesiva, Tres personas tomados de la mano junto a un parque de era feudal.

_Saori, Papi y Lin- _decía el dibujo representando a las tres personas. Conmovida por el gesto le regalo suspiros al viento apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, ¿Qué estaba asiendo? Se pensó por un segundo.

Involucrarse demasiado con esta reducida familia de dos, si, dos personas que como una depende de uno. No fue saludable tomar el baño con su alumna, pero era necesario. Sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. Que sin consentimiento le tomo demasiado afecto y Cariño. Tan inocente Saori necesitaba de una madre que la Protegiera y le enseñara los valores Buenos de la Vida, el Amor de un Ángel guardián que siempre estará ahí para toda ocasión, que en este caso esa niñita no tenia, mas simplemente un Ángel frio que era su padre…

_Sesshomaru_

La amaba no tenia ninguna duda, a pesar de que ese tipo no quisiera demostrarlo, simplemente era nuevo en las experiencias de la paternidad y afecto.¿ Seria ella la indicada para educarlo?, Imposible! El ya tenia una mujer y esa…no era ella.

Lin se giro cerrando la puerta, suspiro de nuevo y se dirigió a la sala, donde el olor a cigarrillo le molesto de nuevo. Ahí estaba el, sentado con la piernas separadas y la camisa negra con botones desabrochados, Una copa en la mano derecha meneándola .

-Se quedo Dormida- Expreso Sesshomaru acomodando la copa arriba de la pasta del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Si, Parecía muy cansada…- camino unos cuantos pasos a la barra tomando sus pertenencias.

-No se como agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros- se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la despistada Mujer.

-¿Agradecerme? Por favor, No hay nada que agradecer, Ya se lo dije, Para mi es un gusto pasar el tiempo con Saori- sonrió complacida.

-Entiendo-

-Bueno, Debería yo estar agradecida por dejarme tomar un baño en su departamento, cosa que usted también debe de hacer- se burlo

-Lo hare , no sin antes Concederte Una cita-

-¿Es un juego?-

-No lo es-

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿Agradecimiento?-

-Tal vez-

-Ha…ya entendí la Indirecta- hablo con tono de ironía.

-¿Hmm?-

- Quiere invitarme a salir ¿cierto? , No lo se…su "Novia" no estará de acuerdo- Pauso Imaginándose la Bochornosa escena de Kagura llegar en medio de la velada y Empezar una revolución.

-Ella no tiene por que enterarse-

-De verdad Me gustaría, Pero no puedo aceptar, Lo siento- Rodeando a Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta tomando la perilla, abriéndola de inmediato tanto como se lo indicaban sus nervios, pero Sesshomaru fue mas ágil forcejeando la puerta. No la dejaría escapar tan fácil. Una mujer como ella solo se encuentran una ves en la vida. Al menos eso quería creer.

-¿Qué hace…?-

-No te dejare ir si no aceptas- se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de Lin.

-Yo… No-

-Vamos…Solo es Una invitación- El olor a vino y cigarrillo en ese hombre era su perfume personal, la estupidez de resistirse a besarlo era demasiada, Lin cerro sus ojos sintiendo el fino tacto de la piel fría de aquellos labios tan chicos y Llamativos, El corazón galopeaba en su pecho, Sesshomaru contenía las ganas de rodearla por la cintura y comérsela de un solo bocado pasional. En medio de toda la controversia el celular de Sesshomaru rompió con ello quebrando en miles de pedazos aquel anunciado beso, que como muchas cosas al fondo de la negación se encontraba navegando.

-Creo que…debe de contestar – Desilusionada ladeo su cabeza al lado contrario dispuesta a pasar por alto aquel encanto perdido, Saliendo por fin del departamento. – Que descanse - dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras.

Con el disgusto en la garganta saco su teléfono celular mirando el numero grabado, analizo varias veces si responder o no, para eso la llamada se había perdido, Kagura no estaría contenta, mas sin embargo a el ya no le importaba. Todo lo que podía pensar en este momento seria en Lin y aquel beso que decidiría si ella…era lo que había estado buscando, Una verdadera mujer. Y nada mas.

Regreso casi arrastrando los pies, No lograba entender por que tanto cansancio, Abrió un tanto la puerta dejando ver de nuevo a su hija, sonrió y se retiro a su habitación. ¿Un baño?, Eso ya vendría después, lo único que imploraba era una cama.

Cada emoción junta desatada ahora en su vida fue un cambio radical, quien hubiera pensado que fuera por esa niña y su…_apuesto padre ._Bueno algo tenia que pasar, las emociones siempre se daban en su mente, en la imaginación, ahora todo era en vida real.

Entro a su departamento dejando las cosas en el piso, recibiéndose ella misma en la cama tumbándose por completo boca abajo, abrazo su almohada olfateándose la ropa, tenia a un impregnado el olor a cigarrillo y vino, lo odiaba, pero saber que era de ese hombre, lo hacia su favorito.

-_Sesshomaru-_ se dijo cerrando los ojos, Mañana tenia que entregarse a su profesión.

Los claros amaneceres del cielo por fin azul, las nubes en su total blancura con el fresco de la lluvia pasada lo hacían un clima perfecto, Lin despertó con su típica alarma molesta sin saber que había pasado anoche. ¿Aceptaría la invitación de Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué a plena hora de la mañana pensaba en eso?. Claro que sabia la respuesta, mas que eso lo sabia, le interesaba demasiado ese hombre, además que le había tomado todo el cariño que poseía a Saori.

Los buenos días al sol y tomando el primer taxi, llego al concurrido Colegio, Cada niño jugando y saludándola en besos, sonriente sin dejar de hacer lo mismo llego a su salón de clases escribiendo su nombre con lindo color de tiza azul.

-Buenos días niños-

-Buenos días Lin-sama- gritaron

Lin busco algunos libros tomando asiento, Miro a Saori sentada al frente tan puntual, sorprendida le dedico la sonrisa mas satisfactoria.

-Saori me agrada que ya tengas confianza-

-Hai…- levanto sus manitas.

-Es hora de empezar la clase niños- aplaudió

La clase de Matemáticas, aquella que todos detestan y es un dolor de cabeza incluso para el propio maestro, Escribió unas cuantas sumas y restas fáciles, el procedimiento era simple, dibujar con Manzanas la respuesta.

-Listo Lin-sama- levanto la manita Saori entusiasmada, Lin se puso de pie acercándose, pensó que encontraría una que otra respuesta incorrecta, Pasmada ante todo lo correcto que Saori proporciono además de escribir con números y no con manzanas.

-Saori…pero, ¿antes habías llevado Matemáticas?- parpadeo mirando el cuaderno.

-Papi me tenia con una Maestra particular-

-Te enseño muy bien…-

Saori meneo su cabeza a los lados- No, Papi me trajo aquí antes de ver Matemáticas- sonrió.

-Bueno Saori, como eres muy avanzada ¿que tal si ayudas a tus compañeros?-

-Si!-

Sobándose el cuello con la única mano libre, el ascensor se abrió, encaminándose por el pasillo de las oficinas cansado con su pesado maletín, entro a su oficina posándolo cerca de la repisa del monitor, recargo su peso en el escritorio cerrando los ojos por el dolor, el cuerpo lo tenia cortado, empezaba a creer que había pescado un resfriado. Odiaba mas que a todo enfermarse, Lo consideraba como algo débil característica de los seres humanos. A veces olvidaba que el era uno.

La secretaria entro como de costumbre a la misma hora dejando un almuerzo y papeles, con reverencia se retiro cerrando la puerta, seguido entro su padre tan firme como siempre.

-Quiero hacerme la idea de que ya dejaste a mi nieta en el colegio- hablo bebiendo al mismo tiempo su taza de café, Sesshomaru le miro mal evitándole responder algo que por ente su padre ya sabia. ¿o no?.

-No responderé algo tan obvio-

-Ha, entonces supongo que es no-

-Me crees tan irresponsable- se mofo irritado.

-Basta hijo, no quiero pelear a estas horas-

-….-

-Ya casi es cumple años de Saori, en cinco días si no mal recuerdo-

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-

-Organice una fiesta en honor a mi única nieta, tendrá payasos, globos, alberca, todo en casa de su querido abuelo- se hecho porras.

-No es necesario-

-Nunca he pedido tu permiso para nada, y esto no amerita hacerlo- se giro dándole la espalda a su hijo. – Por cierto…Tu madre estará presente para que le presentes a tu _nuera_- recalco la ultima palabra con la cara de sarcasmo , sus intenciones nunca fueron molestar a su hijo, todo lo contrario, solo que Sesshomaru tenia un carácter tan pesado como su madre Irasue , es por eso que fue una de sus primeras razones para pedir el divorcio. Después de esto se fue de allí.

El Peli plateado ignoro todo acto de su padre, era cierto, El cumple años de su hija seria en unos cuantos días, casi lo olvidaba por completo, pese a eso nunca dejo de tenerlo presente. Que forma tan mas extraña de no olvidar los cumple años, pero algo le incomodaba, su madre estaría presente para presentarle una esposa, ¿Qué haría ahora? Todavía no podía decidirse entre dos mujeres.

-12:43 Pm-

La campana había sonado hace mas de diez minutos, Lin estaba sola en compañía de Saori ¿Otra vez no vendrían por ella?, suspiro resignada, La puerta del salón se abrió dejando mirar un hombre alto de cabello plateado trajeado en negro como de costumbre.

-Papi!- salto su hija aferrándose a su pierna. – Hice muchas cosas hoy- hablo con gusto.

-A si es, Saori es muy lista para su edad- aclaro Lin acercándose.

-Lo se, es mi hija- le hecho un vistazo agradable a la pequeña sonriente. –Saori, Necesito hablar a solas con tu maestra-

-Hai!... Hasta luego Lin-sama- reverencio abriendo la puerta, no sin antes guiñándose el ojo entre ellas mismas.

-Supongo que no viene a preguntarme como va Saori en clases- aguardo cruzada de brazos.

-De hecho, Vine para ver si sigue en pie nuestra cita-

-No acepte-

-Tienes que aceptar-

-¿Ahora me va a obligar?-

-¿Es una opción?- contesto a la defensiva.

-Haf- suspiro – Esta bien- dijo aceptando la invitación dejando de cruzarse de brazos tomando su bolso dispuesta a salir.

-Esta noche, Bajare a tu departamento a las 8:00pm –

-Me parece bien- contesto nerviosa.

Salieron del salón caminando juntos sin mirarse asía donde estaba Saori , esperando cercas de la salida, No fue necesario que la niña invitara a su maestra para acompañarles, Sesshomaru lo había permitido desde mucho antes. Platicaron y rieron en el camino, la alianza de los espasmos junto con las mejillas rojas de Lin eran demasiado evidentes, Un punto a favor para ese hombre que la tenia en la mira como presa frente al cazador. La inocencia en mezcla de mujer e infantilismo le tenia cautivado, Una mujer sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Subieron al elevador llegando al departamento de Lin , con una despedida muy afectuosa en las mejillas de Sesshomaru y casi por llegar a un beso, prefirió desviarse con un abrazo a la pequeñita.

-Sayonara Lin-sama-

-Sayonara Saori-

-Nos vemos en la noche- hablo cargando a Saori.

-Si….- contesto apenada.

Entro a su departamento deslizándose contra la puerta tocando sus mejillas ardientes con una mano oprimiendo su pecho .

_-Que estas haciendo Lin!-_

_-Lo que quieres tonta!-_

_-No soy tonta!, es que…es incorrecto, el ya tiene….-_

_-¿Novia? ¿Qué! Esa Víbora venenosa,. Por favor! Eres mucho mejor, además te esta INVITANDO-_

_-No lo se…-_

_-Sabes! No tienes remedio Lin, me voy! Solo recuerda que no todos los hombres son iguales, ¿Dónde conseguirás de nuevo ese hombre tan apuesto y que ama de verdad a una niña?-_

Después de discutir con su conciencia pego un grito de desesperación, Ya estaba herida por un hombre anteriormente, No quería caer de nuevo, pero Sesshomaru tenia algo diferente, esa sensación y sexto sentido de toda mujer ante el llamado de un hombre. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Había aceptado una cita con el, De todas formas seria una buena oportunidad.

-7:47Pm-

Tacones de aguja Negros no muy altos, Vestido negro con algunos tonos azul marino con escote Straplee y El cabello suelto cayéndole por debajo de sus senos, El maquillaje solo resaltaba sus abundantes pestañas negras y un brillo labial de tono rosado. No necesitaba maquillar aquellas mejillas, solas en esta noche se tornarían carmesí. Todo lucias angelical. Incluso se guiño el ojo para ella misma en el espejo. Necesitaría toda la confianza del mundo para no caer sobre el en ningún momento estúpido. Escucho el timbre de su departamento sonar, Suspiro y se resigno a abrir, Nerviosa abrió la puerta esperando la presencia de Sesshomaru.

-¿Saori?- Una ligera gota de sudor paso por su cien.

-Lin-sama…Papi esta enfermo- Hablo Saori entre pausado tristemente. Lin se inclino limpiando con su dedos las lagrimas de Saori caer.

-No llores…Solo dime que paso- trato de calmarla.

-No se…Papi no se sentía bien después que llegamos del colegio…-

-Te acompañare- El miedo ahora era evidente, Temía lo peor, Pensar que se pudiera haber desmayado y Saori deambulaba sola le aterro, tan solo de que bajara a su departamento para buscarla le entristeció, sentirse la única persona a la que Saori recurriría en caso de algo. No fue agradable. Vestida elegantemente y La niña con su pijama de Osito Panda fueron las miradas de todos en el edificio, Entraron al departamento, Lin hecho un vistazo, El smokey negro tendido cuidadosamente sobre el sofá, Saori la tomo de la mano guiándola a la habitación donde Estaba Sesshomaru Recostado Pacíficamente sin gesto de dolor alguno.

-¿Se siente bien..?- Pregunto temerosa acercándose con osadía para tocar su frente.

-Saori! Saliste del departamento de nuevo- sentencio sin abrir los ojos.

-Papi es que…te vi enfermo…-

-No me interesa, Algo te puede pasar-

-Cálmese! Ella se preocupo por usted! Ahora déjeme ver…- tocando la frente de Sesshomaru se inmuto al sentirla hirviendo en fiebre.

-Kami…Tiene demasiada Fiebre, Dígame que no estaba pensando ir a si a la cita- a Regañadientes se dirigió al baño tomando un trapo cualquiera que estaba colgando para remojarlo, Lo exprimió y enseguida fue hasta Sesshomaru para ponerlo en su frente.

-No te molestes, Estoy bien- su Auto diferencia ya tenia Lin al borde de la impaciencia, Preocupar a su hija de esa forma, después regañarla e Ir ENFERMO a una cita. ¿De donde sacaron a este Maniático, Del Manicomio?

-Papi…- entristeció Saori ante la negativa de su padre por los cuidados de Lin.

-No te preocupes Saori, Yo cuidare a tu necio padre y a ti- sonrió

-Hai…-

-Que te parece si preparamos ese Pudin que quedo Pendiente Y una sopa Caliente -

-A papi le encantara!- brincando sostuvo la mano de Lin dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando a Sesshomaru recostado con el trapo en la frente, Hace tanto que el Aura Femenino y sus cuidados se hacia presente.

-Veamos…- leyendo las instrucciones a un después de verter los ingrediente en el tazón, Saori con sus travesuras encendió la batidora ensuciando un poco de chocolate el vestido de Lin, Asustada al pensar que su educadora reaccionaria de una forma Mal vista, Lin se hecho a reír embarrando de betún el rostro de Saori, A si empezó su tarea de "Cocinar", todo un disparate, Tardaron varios minutos de lo esperado con la cocina hecha casi un desastre, mas sin embargo la sopa olía exquisitamente y el pudin con un sabor inigualable.

Saori Abrió la puerta dándole el paso a Lin quien se dirigía con una bandeja donde se posaba un plato de sopa, Un vaso de jugo y dos tazones de Pudin.

Sesshomaru se recargo en el cabecera de la cama, Lin puso a un lado la bandeja sentándose junto a Saori Mirando detalladamente al hombre.

-Le prepare un Plato de Sopa, Receta que aprendí para curar a los niños, es efectiva en adultos-

-Papi, También Lin-sama hiso Pudin, ves! – enseñando el tazón probo en la cuchara ensuciándose.

-Vamos, Esta muy deliciosa, Le hará bien- Insinuándole, miro desconcertado a Lin tomando una cuchara y empezar a probar, Lin agarro su tazón acompañando a Saori en el postre. Las dos de nuevo llenaron de risas esa habitación provocándola a Sesshomaru todo lo contrario a un dolor de cabeza, que gratificante es ver a una persona sonreír de esa manera. Saori bostezo acostándose a un lado de Sesshomaru quedándose Profundamente dormida con el dedito metido en su boca.

-Gracias-

-De nada, Estoy muy apenada, supongo que por mi culpa se encuentra asi-

-No importa, Lamento que la cita no pudiese haberse hecho-

-Sera otro día, lo importante aquí es saber que ya se siente mejor…-

-Luces hermosa- Tal vez su alago no fue de un bullicio tierno, Pese que si hiso sonrojar a Lin, Estaba manchada con algo de pudin y a un asi le dijo que se veía hermosa. Sesshomaru en movimiento agil la tomo del mentón, No estaba muy distanciados uno del otro asi que fue fácil. Lin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente derritiéndose con la mirada aplastante de esos ojos ambarinos tan hipnotizantés , Esta vez ya nada podía intervenir, Incluso la Perrita que estaba dormida y su celular que ya estaba fuera de servicio. Como dijo, Si no fue hoy ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de besarla de esta manera?...

-Sr..Sesshomaru…yo-

-Shh- callo a la mujer acercándose para probar esos labios carnosos de color durazno, Por fin el momento llego, Unieron sus cavidades bucales tanto como se lo permitieron las leyes humanas. Primero había empezado con algo de temblor por parte de Lin, Sesshomaru la calmo sujetándola de los hombros, Todo tenia que ser lento, perfecto. Necesitaban saber la respuesta pero ya la sabían, Lin era correspondida al igual que Sesshomaru ante ella. Quería acercarla mas, Poseerla y hacerla suya de una buena vez, convertirla en su esposa y madre de Saori, Mas como todo tenia que iniciar en una serie de pasos, Uno ya estaba cumplido.


	7. Conociendote Esto es Guerra Part 001

**HAI! DESEO CONTAR CON SUS COMENTARIOS! :3 OOWWW! **

El beso la había llevado a experimentar cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, saberse que Provo esos labios tan finos…le hacían sentirse la mujer con la mejor suerte del mundo.

Se separaron mirándose detenidamente uno contra el otro, las pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, su boca punzante rogando por mas, no fue hasta que Sesshomaru de nuevo la tomo del mentón profundizando el beso que no duro demasiado.

-Lin…- hablo en susurro

-¿Si..?- agrego en el mismo tono

-¿Estarías dispuesta a salir con migo?- Los ojos de Lin explotaron de la emoción, asintiendo con el rostro la respuesta directa que quería escuchar el ojidorado.

–Si, es solo que…_Kagura- _atenuó el nombre de la mujer .

-Ella No es un Obstáculo para mi, Quiere que te ignore, ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando?…- Miro a Saori – Cuando mi hija te ve como una madre-

-Entonces, yo le gusto ¿Por qué Saori me aprecia?- se inspecciono.

-No Digas tonterías, Para mi eres Una Mujer Diferente-

-Seguro le dice eso a otras mujeres…- contesto resentida

-Como decírselos si todas son iguales-

Obligando a callarla, Sesshomaru se puso de pie invitando a Lin hacer lo mismo, Caminaron juntos al sofá, El hombre recogió su smokey dirigiéndose al baño dejando a Lin sin remedio mas que esperarlo. Varios minutos después Salió sacudiendo las partículas del aire que opacaban el traje, todo era perfectamente negro a excepción de la corbata con un color vino apagado, No era por ser estricta pero Nunca pensó verlo con una coleta Ninja (Como Inu No Taisho) , se veía mucho mejor que con el típico cabello suelto. Con las indagaciones de que aria este Loco, Sesshomaru se acercó recatadamente estirando su mano.

-Tenemos una cita pendiente-

-¿Qué?, Pero…esta enfermo-

-Sin Peros, Llamare a la niñera personal que cuida a Saori, Tenemos tiempo – dijo mirando su reloj de mano. Lin se aventó un suspiro aceptando la invitación.

Salieron después de que la Niñera llego, Lin se preguntaba que era lo que tenia este hombre para que una mujer se aventara el Rol de Niñera a estas horas de la noche, Claro! Como no lo pensó, La paga seguro seria excelente sin mencionar el apuesto padre, Se rio a sus adentros mientras Sesshomaru manejaba por las calles solitarias cual alhaja de enfermo era.

Se estaciono abruptamente saliendo primero para abrir la puerta a su acompañante, sin darle crédito alguno Lin salió maravillada, Jamás pensó en comer en un lugar asi, Un restaurante de 5 estrellas Casi a las afueras de la ciudad, Valía la pena desvelarse. Sesshomaru acomodo su brazo para que Lin lo tomase, Entraron juntos sintiendo la mirada de los meseros sobre ellos, Ver a una mujer con cualidades No extravagantes como solía escoger Sesshomaru les intrigo a todos, El Gerente saludo cordialmente tomando su pluma y próximamente escribir lo que fuera a pedir su cliente favorito.

-Buenas noches Sr. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué desea hoy?-

-La mesa en Área de Fumadores…- medito, Miro a Lin de reojo hacer una mueca de desagrado.

– Mejor, Una mesa Normal- esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Esta seguro- afirmo sorprendido el gerente, tal vez seria la única vez que pidiese esa extraña petición.

-Si, Llévenos la Mejor Botella de Vino reservado, Un 1983, Esta ocasión es especial- amerito.

-Enseguida , Bella Mamasuelle- Inquirió con una sonrisa a Lin – Por aquí- Indico una mesa en especial a lado de un gran ventanal dejando ver las luces y edificios alumbrados.

Callada durante el lapso corto de la cena, recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano apoyada con su codo Admirando cualquier edificio arquitectónico, Sonrojada y sin prestarle atención en como Sesshomaru la Observaba, El mesero trajo el pedido del vino y enseguida sin prejuicios pidieron su cena, Algo ligero llenador a la misma vez, Solo para Ameritar la Noche ya que horas antes Los platillos de Lin les fueron como Plato fuerte.

Hablaron un poco mas de sus vidas personales, Sesshomaru no se hubiera pensando que Lin fuese Huérfana a temprana edad, Que alguien le había destrozado el corazón hace años, Que todos sus éxitos fueron gracias a los frutos y duro camino que emprendió sola, El carisma con el espíritu jovial de Lin lo arropaban como abrigo de piel en invierno, Darle un toque de luz a su vida tan oscura no le hacia mal, es precisamente por eso que para el, Lin…era sin duda su mujer ideal, Tener a una femenina después de su hija en el hogar le serviría para encontrar lo que también el hace años perdió ,"Amor". Con gusto bebió un sorbo de la copa dispuesto a confesarle a su _cita_lo que a ninguna otra persona le comento antes incluso su propio padre, Lin tenia el derecho de saber mas haya de una cara gélida. Todos tenemos un pasado.

_Adelante Siempre Adelante!_

_Flash Back_

_La había conocido en una de las Reuniones primerizas a las que asistía con su padre, solo para familiarizarse en el ambiente laboral, Ya había terminado completamente su carrera con éxito Y como todos en la Familia sin incluir sus camaradas, esperaban los frutos deseados de Sesshomaru._

_Su nombre era Sara, Cabello largo de color café claro, Ojos grandes y Marrones, Un cuerpo Esbelto y Alto, Una mujer en comparación que esa vez le robo los sentidos a primera vista después de tocar una hermosa melodía con su Flauta Japonesa, Fue una de las que participo en un acto de entretenimiento para esa Reunión de Inauguración, No le había despegado la vista en toda la Tarde, Hasta que decidido se acercó entablando una conversación que pronto se convirtió en una cita en su departamento de "Soltero"._

_ "Pero como es el destino de caprichoso y traicionero…"_

_Todas las cosas Grandiosas que ella le conto sobre su persona no Fueron mas que simples Mentiras Estupefactas chocando una contra otra, Nunca tubo una relación tan seria como lo fue ella, tal vez por eso cayo en sus redes fácilmente. Todo fue un cuento en los años en que la tomo como Pareja , Vivian juntos en paz, Varios meses después la Noticia sobre el embarazo de Saori fue un golpe tremendo, un paso adelante que no tenia contemplado Tanto como el y ella._

_2 años después…_

_La situación se tornaba turbia y con menos sentido, La única platica que tenían solo era para que ella cubriera sus vanidades pidiéndole Dinero sin ningún cuidado de Saori, Acto suicida que lo tenia al borde de su coronilla._

_Llego una tarde cansado bajando de su auto, el estrés que su padre le irrigaba lo hacían sentir como una especie de tensor directo, camino con las manos en los bolsillos cercas de su departamento, casi hasta llegar Sara salió de prisa con maletas aferradas en sus manos frenando ante Sesshomaru._

_-Sesshomaru, Necesitamos Hablar- hablo con voz antipática descansando las pesadas maletas en el suelo, El hombre arqueo una ceja esperando una conversación coherente y una explicación racional que hace años se había disipado._

_ – No se como decírtelo…Yo…Me iré de Japón-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Como lo escuchaste, Me llevare a Saori- sonrió maléficamente, Utilizar como anzuelo a su hija era el plan mas perfecto que se le había ocurrido._

_-No te permitiré que me la quites- exclamo exasperado, dejar a Saori en manos de su madre despreocupada era como verter veneno en el biberón de la niña, pero la mujer enfrente de el solo se limito a burlarse._

_-Esta bien, mira, haremos un trato- arqueo una ceja estirando su mano esperando a ser estrechada, pues sabia que su esposo daría la ultima gota de su fortuna. El hombre de cabellos plateados le miro con asco accediendo a su petición._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?-_

_-Tu Bmw M3 2003 que tienes- sin rodeos contesto_

_-Por mi llévate lo que quieras, es increíble que prefieras esa chatarra antes que nuestra hija-_

_-Sesshomaru, es que no lo entiendes?, ella fue un error…- Sesshomaru tan pronto como escucho aquella declaración tan seca, le abofeteo, ella acaricio su mejilla sonrojada tomando las llaves._

_-Quédatela!, No me interesa!, Sayonara!- Grito haciendo un ademan con su mano, pensando que tan agraciada se veía en aquel Auto de Lujo color Rojo. Sabiendo que era todo lo Contrario…._

_Fin del Flah back_

Lin se quedo sin decir nada mas, Escuchar el triste relato que Sesshomaru llevaba consigo en sabor amargo la hiso conmoverse anidando su mano con la de el que posaba en la mesa, así se quedaron unos momentos, no fue hasta que la cena llego merendando en silencio.

Las horas les paso como agua en cascada, el percance de los amaneceres no tardaba en llegar. _2:39 Am sin ser exactos, _Lin ya bostezaba del agotamiento, pensaba que Sesshomaru no se daría cuenta, No se imaginaba que el estaba tan atento con ella desde la cena o mucho antes, cualquier movimiento en vano o visto que hacia Lin , el lo tenia en cuenta. Tal vez…Mucho antes de que ella se percatara, es mas! Cuando la ayudo con su ropa intima…Desde Esa maldita vez!.

Subieron tomados de la mano pasando desapercibidos sobre cualquier mirada curiosa, Lin tenia su delicada mano totalmente cubierta por la de Sesshomaru que cubría la suya en un 99.9999%, le pareció gracioso y a la vez seguro, sentir la fuerza de un hombre cuidarla, tratarla de esa manera tan caballerosa y atenta no fue mas que amor a primera vista. ¿Por qué si existe verdad?. El hombre aguardo que la Educadora tomase sus llaves y abriera, Asegurándose que estuviera en sus perfectas condiciones para dejarla a salvo. Era muy dramático con la seguridad debía admitirlo, Pero no era mas que simple inercia cuidar lo que para el significaba valer la pena.

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo agradable, Solo espero que no enferme de nuevo con esto…-

-te preocupas demasiado- seductor , rodeo con su brazo derecho la reducida cintura de Lin acorralándola en su pecho expuesta solamente para el, Se inclino a su altura besándola como si un ultimo beso se tratara, Una excusa para tocar de nuevo esa piel y conformarse con lo que tenia disponible de ella, Tratar de abstenerse de probar mas haya de una beso lo tenia sufriendo como martiries. Paso a paso se recordaba una y otra vez, antes de asustar a la frágil y hermosa criatura que había aceptado los nuevos sentimientos que tenia Sesshomaru de poderla Poseer. Lin lo separo con sus manos libres empujándolo suavemente del pecho parándose de puntas y Con una gran sonrisa dejo caer un rose de beso en la mejilla de Sesshomaru , Deseándole unas buenas noches.

-Hasta pronto…- cerro Lin la puerta. Sesshomaru saco de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarrillos tomando uno encendiéndolo inhalando el sabroso sabor de ello, como sufrió no fumar en la velada , pero _Valía la pena _, este seria otro reto a enfrentar, aparte de tratar de ganarse el corazón de Lin, Dejar de fumar iba mas haya de sus expectativas. ¿Desistir de un vicio que lo conllevaba desde hace años? ¿Quién no lo pensaría dos veces?

La niñera espero su pago, Sesshomaru entrego el sobre en blanco, La mujer agradeció y se fue.

Calmado por esta noche que le sirvió de una experiencia Inigualable, se tumbo en su ancha cama, poso sus brazos debajo de su nuca, Como deseaba ya no dormir solo en las noches, Querer tener a alguien en su cama aguardando por el. Sentir calor humano…_Humano._

-_¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?-_

_-Lo correcto-_

_-Tienes a kagura en tus planes de por medio, ella se ha aferrado demasiado a ti, dejarla por la Juvenil Lin alimentara su fuego-_

_-Se que es una Mujer competitiva…Pero se que Lin es la adecuada para mi y mi hija-_

_-Lo se, Eso no quita que Kagura declare una guerra-_

_-Entonces, Esto es Guerra- _se pensó cerrando los ojos, Esta noche dormiría plácidamente. El cuidado que Lin le brindo Lo hiso sentir como Manifestaciones Frenéticas en los altos riscos.

...

**UFF AQUI QUE POR CIERTO! TENGO MI HISTORIA COMPLETA! SOLO QUE...PS...QUIERO SUBIR POCO A POQUITO LOS CAPS! T.T **

**SAYONARA!**


	8. Conociéndote Esto es Guerra Cap comple

Quien haya dicho que alguien no se pueda enamorar dos veces estaba en lo incorrecto, Lin empezaba a justificarse ella misma como un regalo sin abrir para el peli plateado. Ayer había sido una de sus mejores noches, a simple vista pensó que ese hombre era tan recatado como encerrado en una especie de campo de indiferencia, donde cualquiera le huiría al primer cruce de palabras. Que ciega estaba, Claro que era un hombre serio, engreído, que todo lo decía con un gesto gélido, pero…si alguien solamente alguien le dedicara paciencia y tiempo al tiempo sobres de el, se darían cuenta que al fondo de toda esa dureza se esconde un hombre de los sentimientos mas puros, protectores, salvajes, dominantes y todo con lo que una mujer pudiese soñar, si tan solo de verlo físicamente ya era mucho.

Para Lin era mas fácil creerse que encontraría un boleto de lotería en los callejones y tiempo después sacarse la millonada pegándole al gordo, antes de saberse que estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru. ¿Cuándo se dejaría de dudar ella misma? – Nunca!- se exalto . Cercas de su cama se encontraba la cabecera con el enorme espejo reflejándola.

Contemplo su físico desde la punta de sus chicos pies hasta su lacio cabello, vestía su ropa casual de una maestra juvenil. Suspiro, se giro, y después se guiño el ojo. –Listo!- grito a las cuatro esquinas de su habitación. Ya era hora, en unos minutos tendría que llegar a su clase, un tanto adormilada por la velada, pero que importaba, llegar con sus niños era la emoción de cada dia.

En vez de tomar sus usuales patines o una bicicleta prefirió caminar, -_Que buena elección al haberme mudado- _pensó. Pagaba lo doble que su antiguo departamento, Pero oigan! Los servicios de ese departamento parecían de un hotel lujoso, aparte de tener como vecinos a la pequeña familia que le quitaba el sueño. Ha…sin mencionar que su trabajo le quedaba sumamente cercas.

-15 minutos exactos- miro su reloj, Quizás con los patines hubiese llegado antes, solo que esta vez llego en buena hora, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, la excelencia de su horario debía tener reconocimiento. Entro cerrando la puerta sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver una hilera de manzanas sobre su escritorio. ¿ La querían a dieta?. Que niños tan adorables. Mas sabia que solo eran muestras de afecto.

-Buenos días niños-

-Buenos días Lin-sama!- gritaron al unísono.

Lin busco entre sus alumnos a una en especial, ahí estaba, sentada en la segunda fila a lado de la puerta a unas cuantas bancas atrás de sus compañeros, se sonrieron.

La educadora escribió su nombre y la fecha, enseguida dio claras instrucciones de un nuevo tema, abrieron sus pupitres sacando su cuaderno, todo transcurrió como un dia normal, solo que ahora, la mente de la maestra se perdía en los encantadores ojos y labios imaginativos de Sesshomaru. Se negó enojada ¿ Que ahora hasta en su imaginación la iba a perturbar? De que diablos se negaba! Le encantaba!, remplazo su enojo por una cara sumamente feliz, Saori se admiro. Ya Era mas de una ocasión en que la encontraba de esa forma tan ausente, como en las nubes donde su infantil e ignorante imaginación le dictaba que estaban hechas de algodón de azúcar y Lin tocando una especie de arpa por los cielos.

…..

Después de haber llevado a su hija al colegio, y sin haber visto a Lin, lo tenían envagonado en su silla tecleando y tecleando los documentos, Portaciones de armas , números y demás. Se detuvo, desvió su mirada al almanaque colgado asimétricamente con un circulo en azul subrayando un día en especial.

_-Saori…-_

Efectivamente, el cumple años de su amada hija, su único legado. Seis años ya casi cumplidos y sentía que la perdía, que seria cuando cumpliera los quince o dieciocho… donde tener que lirear con cada pretendiente de su hermosa hija seria una pesadilla. Para ese entonces ya estaba pensando en meterse en una clase de fuerza secreta para espiarla en todo momento, no iba a querer que cualquier mediocre la tocase! No eso no! Antes si dejaría salir a su hija en el auto de un joven, anotaría el numero de placas. Díganle paranoico! , es solo que era demasiado posesivo. ¿Amar Demasiado es malo?. Uff! No! Solo que todo con medida querido hombre!.

para que mirar hacia el futuro, si la vida solo se disfruta en el instante, ya tendría tiempo después en como proteger a su hija de los patanes, Solo eran seis años…apenas. Despejado sin tomarle mas importancia prosiguió con su trabajo, no hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente, todo esto antes de llevar a Saori al colegio.

_Flash Back_

_-Saori, Falta poco- apresuro a su hija quien trataba de cepillar su rebelde cabello. AL verla forcejear con el cepillo y refunfuñarle al espejo, se acercó con intenciones de ayudarla. Analfabeto de saber como peinar , decidió solo desenredar. Saori movía la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza en que su padre la jaloneaba._

_-papi, ya se que quiero de regalo- dijo apenas audible._

_-Sabes que un Poni no – respondió secamente. Con anterioridad Saori no dejaba de insistir en pedir un Poni, día y noche sin parar._

_-Mmm no- negó . – Una mami que me quiera mucho…- _

_ PUM! Eso fue como si Inuyasha dijera algo coherente por primera vez en la historia, Imagínense la magnitud de la sorpresa._

_-Hmmm- con la cara perpleja guardo silencio Junto a un nudo en el estomago._

_-Pero si no se puede…quisiera que Lin-sama nunca se separa de mi, ella es la única que me quiere aparte de ti papi- analizo feliz la chiquela._

_-Vamos, ya es hora- evadió Sesshomaru después de unos momentos de silencio, Saori salto feliz saliendo de la habitación, Su padre se quedo mirando en esa dirección en que partió su hija._

_-Pronto Me encargare que Lin jamás se separe de nosotros- prometió a su amiga la soledad que lo acariciaba en ese instante, Único testigo de ello._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Canalizo de nuevo sus pensamientos, Tecleo unas cuantas palabras mas dando por ente que ya casi terminada. La secretaria interrumpió.

, su padre quiere verlo ¿le permito el pase?-

-Adelante-

La secretaria obedeció abriendo la puerta para que el jefe pudiese pasar, Sesshomaru ordeno que nadie sin excepción entrara a su oficina asi como asi.

-Ahora pusiste seguridad-

-Solo es para que no molesten-

-Suspiro- Ya hijo, cada vez que nos vemos es un dolor de cabeza, Sera mejor que tengamos una buena comunicación, en el cumple años de mi nieta no quiero tener disgustos-

-Entiendo- Pauso. - Es extraño que después de seis años, quieras organizarle una fiesta-

-Sabias que no tenia oportunidad-

-Como la ibas a tener, si no querías ni verla-

-No poder y No querer, son dos cosas muy distintas-

-Hmmm-

-Cambiemos de tema antes que esto empeore, ¿Ya conseguiste una esposa?, No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que dije.-

Sesshomaru se quedo sin sorpresa. Las conversaciones con su padre siempre eran demasiado directas, sin pelos en la lengua.

-Una esposa en una semana…se me hace algo ilógico…-

-Entonces si no has tenido progreso, Dime…- Miro a su hijo con reto. - ¿Cuándo si el tiempo y mi paciencia se terminan?-

Sesshomaru indignado ante los restriegues de su padre, Opto por asemejarle una verdad.

-Con Kagura nada funciono, Saori la rechaza demasiado-

-¿Entonces?-

-No te incumbe, Solo déjame de ponerme fechas, Yo se lo que hago- Finalizo la conversación, InuTaisho sonrió satisfactoriamente, No por que su hijo le diera la noticia de la relación fallida con kagura, Para el fue desilusión, aquella parecía una buena mujer, solo que le intrigaba que clase Mujer ponía en ese Plan a Sesshomaru, tan a la defensiva.- Porque lo había notado! Si!- Esa misma expresión suya en sus diálogos cuando conoció a Izayoi quien defendía ante Irasue. _Siempre a la defensiva. _Un macho protegiendo a su hembra, Típico de los Taisho. A veces pasaba por Alto que su hijo tenia rasgos de el, como un ligero rubor a la hora de hablar sobre una mujer que le cautivo en el corazón, Y no en las mejillas, si no en la forma que tomaban sus ojos, Mas vidriosos mezclándose ese color ámbar como una tarde de verano cercas del mar. El padre cauteloso le sonrió por el rabillo del ojo diciéndole algo que tal vez le ayudaría un poco.

-Vamos hijo, No serás el Primero ni el único hombre en la tierra que este soltero; No te sientas en deshonra de tu postura, _"Los hombres que valen la pena cruzan el mar de la vida nadando. Los demás se contentan con bañarse en la orilla!"-_

Giro la perilla de la puerta saliendo de allí, su hijo ya había captado lo suficiente para entender que "El" No era su enemigo, Lo comprendió al ver la tenaz muestra en elrostro de su Sesshomaru. A veces hay que hacer escarmentar a los hijos para que entiendan. ¿No es asi?.

…..

-Vamos niños! Acomoden sus cosas y asegúrense de tomar sus pertenencias, ¡Salgan Ordenadamente!- Grito Lin en un intento de llamar la atención a sus escandalosos Alumnos Emocionados de escuchar la campana de salida. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que el Salón quedase vacío, Saori Jaloneo su falda con cuidado indicando que ya era la hora de partir. –Saori, ¿No vendrá tu papa por ti?-. La niña se quedo pensante mirando a Lin con ojos cariñositos asintiendo en afirmación positiva.

-Entonces vamos a esperarlo, No queremos que _"Papa Gruñón" _nos regañe-

-Con que _papa Gruñón, _Nunca pensé que me catalogaran de esa forma- contesto llamando la atención de las féminas. Lin se impresiono mientras que Saori cubría su boquita con las manos riéndose. Sesshomaru la cargo sentándola en su espalda, Su hija sentía que ya podía tocar el cielo, La tremenda estatura de su padre le servía como una escalera viendo a los demás como simples hormigas, Como había extrañado que hiciera eso.

-Lo siento pero es la verdad- Pronuncio la educadora Graciosamente, Sesshomaru Se acerco posando una mano en el mentón de Lin, Un beso de saludo e instantáneo hiso que la Sorprendida Maestra le reconociera como _"Es oficial"_ lo que anoche había pasado, Saori sonrojada sumergió su cabecita en la cabellera plateada de su padre.

-Pensé que había sido un sueño- entremezclo aturdida, Le tomaría días acostumbrarse a esta clase de saludos, Asimilar que ahora ya no era desconocidos, Que ahora ya estaban en plena fecha de conocerse, Que ahora los cosmos estaban alineados a su favor, Que ahora el deseo de la pequeña estaba por cumplirse, todo Le indicaban la fecha de una aproximación Estándar a su ideología del amor.

-Papi, ¿Por qué le das un beso a Lin-sama?- Pauso mientras que despagada sus labiecitos razonando. – Haa!- Rio .-¡ Papi me cumplirá mi regalo de cumple años!- levanto sus brazos.

-¿Regalo?- Dijo Lin sin saber que hacer.

-Papi me había prometido que de regalo Nunca Nunca te separaras de nosotros- interpreto Ilusionada.

-No era necesario que fuera regalo pequeña, Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ustedes- se puso de puntas acariciando alcanzando acariciar la mejilla de Saori.

-Entonces, como todo esta claro, Iremos a comer- Sesshomaru entre mas quisiera esforzarse nunca conseguiría hablar con emoción, Sus palabras sin importar que hiciera siempre resultaban ser monótonas incluso aburridas, Pero eso ya era algo al que su hija y Lin ya estaban acostumbradas, Es por eso que su razonamiento siempre le indico su costumbre legada a las personas con las que se sintiera cómodo. Entonces Kagura ya no encajaba en nada para el.

-SI!- Grito Saori de sorpresa asiéndole chillar los oídos a los dos adultos, La niña se estremeció en un sonrojo severo temiendo haberlos molestado. – Lo..siento- choco sus dos deditos índices.

-Haha!- hecho una carcajada Lin. – No hay problema pequeña- sonrió tomando su maletín.

Hubiera sido mejor o mas creíble por todos los cielos! Que un pino diese manzanas o un gato se acoplara con un perro, Inauditamente creíble!, Sesshomaru había tomado de la mano a Lin mientras que el padre llevaba en la espalda a su hija. Toda una familia amorosa, por lo menos asi los catalogaban cualquiera que los mirase pasar, en su vida imaginarían que eran personas en proceso de formar una de las grandes cosas por las cuales la humanidad no se pierde totalmente en el olvido y acostumbra siempre estar unida sin importar lo que pase. _Familia. _ Que regalo tan mas hermoso y menos apreciado se considera en veces, Por qué…si nos tomáramos unos pequeños instantes en los cuales entramos en una especie de transe y razonamos, nos daríamos cuenta que siempre estarán ahí para nosotros, desgraciadamente existen recurrencias que nos hacer "acudir" a otras como Amigos, Compinches, Camaradas, Todas esas que no darían todo por nosotros al 100%. La importante lección del dia de una clase moral no le viene mal a nadie, Díganse!, Saori nos da ese ejemplo.

-Siempre te vas a sonrojar cada vez que lo haga- le dijo Sesshomaru apretando mas fuerte su mano.

-N-No –disimulo

Una sonrisita bajativa de Sesshomaru y miro de nuevo hacia delante, Lin era realmente encantadora a un cuando ella dijese que no o no quisiera serlo Lo era, Una de las uno y un millón de cosas que tenia esta mujer para mantenerlo en cautiverio de sus sueños mas apacibles y dulces que tuviera. Kami! Años de sufrimiento por fin estaban casi sanos en tan solo unos cuantos…días , Semanas de conocerla. Que seria cuando…

_-Vas muy rápido Sesshomaru- se burlo una voz en su interior._

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenia toda la razón, dar ese paso tan adelantado no tenia cabida ahora en esos instantes, No obstante la predilección que le poseía a Lin era difícil de ignorar, Necesitaba reclamarla Ahora! Ahora!, Algo le decía que en sus antepasados la conociera…_Es extraño_, mas todo lo que estaba pasando le gritaba que ya todo marchaba bien. ¡Y se hiso la Luz!.

Llegaron a un Restaurant mas familiar cercas de la ciudad, Donde pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando a Saori hablar de su anunciada fiesta , rato después salieron a un centro comercial, otra vez esas risueñas conversaciones entre Lin y Saori, donde ahora Sesshomaru se unió con éxito, No era bueno en las bromas mucho menos riendo, pero tan siquiera hacia reír con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Lin se fijo en un estudio fotográfico Instantáneo donde por un Yen pueden tomarse varias fotos en hilera capturando esos momentos que no se ven a simple vista, capaz de ayudar al padre a divertirse, Entre ella y Saori lo jalonearon hasta llegar.

-No entrare-

-Haf!- - Vamos!- insistió Lin empujándola consigo dentro de la cabina. Deposito un Yen en el monedero, Una luz le indico que en unos cuantos segundos el flash y capturas empezarían.

-Acomódense!- Anuncio Lin ansiosa, Saori abrazo a Sesshomaru haciendo una mueca graciosa mientras que Lin una sonrisa y Sesshomaru una cara de aburrimiento, La segunda foto se mostro a los tres sonriendo, la tercera Lin abrazo a Saori y Sesshomaru a un lado con una pequeñita muestra de afecto, La cuarta Lin tomo valor para posicionar un escandaloso beso en los labios de Sesshomaru junto a Saori de lado cubriéndose los ojos con las manitas. El flash de la cabina se desvaneció brillando un botón en verde donde salieron la serie de fotografías. La educadora las sacudió, ahí estaban las fotos en recuadros pequeños, Sonrió y se las obsequio a Saori.

-Ye! Gracias Lin-sama-. Le abrazo

-De nada pequeña-

-Prometerme que no faltaras a mi fiesta-

-No faltare, pero tu padre no me ha invitado- Lo miro suspicaz, Sesshomaru se burlo.

-Lin puede acompañarnos a donde sea cuando ella quiera- le dijo el padre apresurando el paso, mientras que Saori y Lin se quedaron a pasos atrás, La chiquilla cubrió su boca en una especie de bocina para susurrarle algo a Lin.

-Tranquila, papi siempre se pone feliz igual que yo cuando estas con nosotros, Solo que no sabia como invitarte,- sonrió satisfecha al confesarse ese gran secreto. – También se la pasa merodeando cercas de tu departamento- recordó la niña. – Pero no le digas que te dije – corto inocentemente.

-Descuida- le guiño el ojo. – es un secreto- susurro Lin.

-¿Se van a quedar atrás?- pregunto con voz aguda. Las dos se rieron encaminándose hasta llegar con el.

…..

Sesshomaru ya cargaba en brazos a la infanta que se había quedado dormida . -9:56Pm- Como no hacerlo si la niña corrió por todos lados en el transcurso del día. Lin les acompaño a su departamento, El tipo se opuso al principio pero ahí fue cuando la joven aplico una palabra que lo callo al instante. – No dijo que podía acompañarlos cuando yo quisiera?- Sesshomaru se disgusto por toda la bocanada de razón que tenia Lin. Sonriente de salir triunfadora entraron al departamento, Donde Sesshomaru se dirigió a la habitación de su hija recostándola en su cama, Princesa le acompaño en los pies.

Un leve beso se freno en la blanca frente de su hija, Pareciera que estaba despierta, pues había jurado que Saori le sonrió.

-Descansa- atenuó la luz de la lámpara. Con el soplido sin ser negado salió de la habitación encontrándose con Lin cercas del centro de entrenamiento admirando diversas fotos. Que divertido era mirarla como hacia muecas de diferentes estilos con cada fotografía, No sabia que pronto formaría parte de ellas.

-¿Ella es su madre?- apunto a una foto con marco color vino, ahí estaba, Sesshomaru pequeño de unos cinco quizás al igual que Saori, en brazos de su padre y a un lado su madre, lo suponía por el tremendo parecido.

-Si-

-Vaya!- .-Es hermosa, se parece mucho a usted- concluyo. – Pero…Parece muy Seria-

-No es una mujer maternal que digamos-

-No me diga, presiento que es igual a usted- dijo divertida separándose de la repisa, dejándose caer en el sillón, quito su zapato de tacón izquierdo sobándose levemente su pie, le dolía demasiado usar esos zapatos, mas a ultimo minuto fue los que encontró. Admitía que eran hermosos, Color negro de aguja fina y larga, pero no para usarse durante mas de diez horas!.

Sesshomaru le sirvió una copa del buen vino dejándolo en la mesa, se sentó en el sillón quedando frente a frente, Cada masaje que Lin le hacia a sus pies con gestos de dolor le provocaba cierta…¿Cómo se dice?, Depresión. Ver en esa carita de Ángel algo que indicase dolor lo repugnaba.

Dio un sorbo a la copa y se incoó enfrente de Lin tomando si pie, Fue delicado al tocarlo y masajearlo, Como magia el dolor había disminuido notablemente.

-No lo haga- Trato de pararlo removiendo su pie vergonzosamente.

-¿Prefieres el dolor?-

-Lo prefiero antes que la vergüenza- sonrojada, sin una pizca de sadismo en sus palabras, El peli plateado se incorporo sobre Lin.

-Algo me dice que me tienes todavía pena-

-Esta entonces en lo correcto-

-No quiero que tengas _mas pena Lin_- esa ultima frase con tono seductor provoco en Lin un respingo, Sesshomaru le beso en el momento, la educadora no objeto dejándose llevar, duraron asi unos cuantos minutos diciéndose sin palabras lo desesperados que estaban por encender esa pasión apagada. Lin separo sus cuerpos algunos centímetros gracias al suave empuje que le ofreció en el pecho masculino. Chocaron miradas en unos instantes, Ella conmovió a Sesshomaru con unos ojos de ternura acariciando las bellas mejillas blancas del albino, pese que tenia una piel suave y facciones finas no le quitaba lo estoico y varonil que se veía.

-Eres Hermoso- lo dijo! Se pensó Lin, Sesshomaru acento agradecido en una muestra de sonrisa, removiéndole algunos cabellos a Lin que estorbaban en su rostro.

-No me comparo ante ti-

…..

Lin escucho algunos ruidos y la perrita ladrar donde parecía la cocina, antes de poder despertarse por completo los pequeños pasitos se escucharon en la alfombra acercándose cada vez mas, sintió como dos pesos desiguales saltaban a la cama.

-Buenos días…Papi- corto la niña al ver a Lin en la cama como dormía a lado de su padre- ¿Lin-sama?- se interrogo.

-Buenos días Saori- contesto apenada viéndose por vencida.

-Lin-sama…- inspecciono a su maestra, Lin rogaba a los dioses que la niña no mal interpretara las cosas o se viera mal ante sus inocente ojitos. – Se hubiera dormido con migo! Papi tiene un feo dormir!-

Lin suspiro aliviada, todo estaba en perfecto orden, agradeció que antes de dormir se había puesto la enorme camisa de Sesshomaru.

-Empiezo a creer que ahora no soy tu favorito Saori- hablo Sesshomaru recostándose en la cabecera.

-Hihi- -Lo siento papi- respondió en risa. –Lin-sama ¿Por qué se quedo ahora a dormir?- ladeo su cabeza.

-Bueno. Y-yo-

-Desde hoy Lin se quedara con nosotros- ordeno Sesshomaru confiado.

-Hi!- grito Saori de emoción.

Lin les dedico una amplia sonrisa a los dos depositándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla. – Saori, acompáñame, prepararemos el desayuno- la invito con una mano extendida.

Saori la tomo saltando a lado de Lin diciéndole todos los platillos que quería cocinar hasta perderse de la habitación dejando a Sesshomaru Solo, cerro sus ojos descansando del ruido, aspiro el aroma de Lin entre las sabanas frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿Qué clase de hombre se convirtió ahora?, Aspirando el perfume de Lin, que ridículo!, Pero…Lo que paso Anoche había convertido un _Noviazgo _en una relación, si era apresurado todo esto, Mas la maestra ayer lo dejo claro.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Eres Hermoso- lo dijo! Se pensó Lin, Sesshomaru acento agradecido en una muestra de sonrisa, removiéndole algunos cabellos a Lin que estorbaban en su rostro._

_-No me comparo ante ti- dicho esto beso a Lin desmesuradamente en los labios, rompiendo con ellos en su comisura, La educadora se aludió temerosa, Sesshomaru acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Susurrándole al Oído cosas realmente maravillosas, Jamás escuchadas por ninguna otra mujer, Lin se estremeció atreviéndose a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Sesshomaru, Este le miro absorto._

_Sin permiso alguno metió su mano delicadamente sobre la blusa de su compañera acariciando su delgada figura, saboreando desde la yema de sus dedos aquella cual nívea piel blanquecina con tonos canela, Desesperado jaloneo el zíper de la blusa que adornaba desde el inicio hasta el final debajo de su ombligo exponiéndola ante el con ese conjunto de ropa intima color beige, admirando ese cuerpo tan bien escondido que tenia Lin bajo toda esa ropa a la moda Holgada con Holanes casi Irreales. Tomo uno de sus pechos apretándolo ligeramente. Un quejadito se escapo en Lin, Sesshomaru paseo sus labios desde su barbilla hasta bajar a su vientre depositando ligeros mordisqueos, Pronto metió sus manos debajo de la espalda de la mujer, ágilmente desabrocho la prenda molestosa, Lin se ruborizo desviando sus ojos a otro sitio._

_-Mírame- le dijo casi en orden a la educadora bajo su pecho, Ella movió su cabeza lentamente hasta dar justo en el dorado paisaje de esos ojos tan profundos casi amarillos, Sesshomaru tomo su mano anudando sus dedos con los de ella aprisionando esa acción por arriba de su cabeza._

_-Sesshomaru..- Cautelo su nombre suavemente, cerro sus ojos escapando de los de el besándolo, Ya basta de tanta lentitud y gratitud! El desenfreno ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Lin alzo sus muslos permitiéndole a al hombre despojar la braga, Ahora como Kami la trajo al mundo no tubo de otra que amoldarse ante su vista. Avergonzada hundió su rostro en el hueco entre su pecho y ante brazo. Sonriente de la actitud inocente de Lin le aseguro que todo estaría bien, No sabia por que tenia la impresión de que ella era nueva en esto. Tal como si Lin fuese adivina respondió su duda decepcionándolo en cierto modo._

_-Sesshomaru, hay algo que…quiero, decirte- entre jadeo logro captar su atención. – No soy virgen..- Lin tubo miedo de ser rechazada aguardando quieta una acción deplorable asía su persona._

_-No me digas que eso también te da pena- Lin abrió sus ojos sorprendida, -"no me rechazo"- se pensó, alegre de la nueva dinámica que formaba todo esto se animo a deshacer las prendas masculinas. Que estúpida era, aunque hubiera perjurado que era virgen no le creería, ¿Virgen a los 28?, era un chiste! Pero algo si era verdad. Era primeriza en sentir tanta pasión y amor al mismo tiempo en ese acto tan carnal, Los patanes en su vida pasada no optaban por regalarle todo ese afecto y carisias seguras que ahora sesshomaru le brindaba, ni esa seguridad tan apática. Mucho menos los tratos tan atentos._

_Desnudos en el sofá se percataron que algo no andaba bien, ¿Si Saori despertaba? Los encontraría en plena desnudes! Kami! Sesshomaru le daría el Patatús en cuestión de segundos. El albino se incorporo sin dejar de besar a Lin llevándola consigo en los brazos dirigiéndose al cuarto, Mas seguro, Mas cómodo._

_Se dejaron caer en la amplia cama, Lin clavo sus uñas en la nuca de Sesshomaru enredándose con esa cabellera tan espesa, los pezones juveniles se endurecieron ante el aliento y mordisqueos del Oji dorado, Poniendo resistencia de no introducir nada a un en el interior de su lazarilla, Su miembro ya no se lo permitía, cada rose entre la entre pierna de Lin era una punzada viajando sangre a toda velocidad hinchándose por completo tomando una forma mas grande cada minuto._

_-Hazlo- ordeno Lin separando sus piernas, Sesshomaru no lo comprendió si no hasta que Lin clavo sus uñas en su espalda, Ahí fue cuando un grito ahogado se desvaneció al entre del gran miembro en su cavidad vaginal, las paredes rugosas de si intimidad acorralaban su pene, el vaivén iba lento a un principio, mas aumento conforme el ritmo de sus respiraciones se aceleraba y la pronunciación de sus nombres frecuentaba. Los orbes cabellos negros extendidos por toda su cama y algunos adheridos en su frente por el sudor con las mejillas en leve carmesí, la hacían ver en un panorama totalmente erótico, Lin imaginaba que estaba siendo tomada por un Guerrero mencionado solo en los relatos Históricos_

_Admirada las extensiones de sus cuerpos en pleno clímax llego hacer suficiente como para que Sesshomaru derramara ese liquido viscoso y blanquecino en el interior de la mujer. Jadeantes con el sudor como único abrigo transparente, Lin condujo a Sesshomaru que descansara sobre su regazo, sus pechos le servían como almohadas, dejarlo reposar después de todo el hiso el trabajo. Merecía un amerito._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ahora que lo pensaba, Esta era la primera vez que sentía algo asi por una mujer, No solo el deseo de quererla tener a todas horas en su cama y nunca descansar, Es solo que…ni la mujer mas experimentada y sensual podía comparársele a Lin, Tenia toda la razón! Toda! Diablos! Demonios! Sandeces!, Que mujer tan mas perfecta tenia ahora! Con decir que le quitaba todo un peso de enzima al estar con ella, como si…la flor mas delicada lo abrazara sobre sus pétalos y los problemas mas terrenales se esfumaran, Como deseaba tener el Don de ver el futuro! Asi desde un inicio la hubiera buscado por Mar y Tierra hasta encontrarla!. Nunca descansar!...

Que Kagura ni que Sara, Ella! Ella! Solo Lin! Existía para el ahora y un poco severo, para siempre! La Educadora se encargo de borrar cada caricia, beso, pasión, lujuria de todas las mujeres pasadas con un solo rose de esos labios durazno y esa mirada chocolate.

Definitivamente ya tenia una hembra marcada.

Lo anunciaría en el cumple años de Saori, Pero por Ahora, había que disfrutar el delicioso desayuno que Lin y su hija le preparaban, Ya se encargaría de Kagura, Un minúsculo Detalle.


	9. Por fin a nuestro lado

El delicioso Olor de unos _Hotcakes_ recién hechos acompañados de diversas frutillas y Miel , despertó por única vez el apetito mañanero de Sesshomaru, se incorporo introduciendo sus pies en aquellas cómodas pantuflas color negro dirigiéndose a la cocina, que maravillosa vista tenia, el sol traspasando la ventana de la cocina reflejando una mesilla de fina caoba tallada con el almuerzo servido ordenadamente, mientras que la Educadora se mantenía ocupada cocinando un poco mas sonriente como la misma diosa Era.

-Toma papi, tu periódico de todos los días- sonrió alzando el enrollado papeleo.

-Gracias- respondió en leve sonrisa depositando un revuelo en el cabello de su hija, Lin se giro al verlo sentado seriamente en la silla leyendo la sección de Política. – ¿Estrellados o Revueltos?-

-Estrellados- contesto seguro sin dejar de mirar el periódico, Lin carcajeo.

– Siempre se va a levantar tan serio, ¡anímese!- exclamo finalizando de preparar el desayuno, Entregando el plato al albino, tomo asiento acompañándoles en la mesa. Saori dio el primer bocado gustosa de saborear el panque.

– Lin-sama cocina delicioso- siguió dando mas bocados. Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, no creía que estuviera tan buena la comida ¿o si?. Dejo el periódico a un lado adquiriendo un trocito de su desayuno, Lin lo espero hasta ver como el abría sus ojos esmerado en probar mas. – Que bueno que le gusto- sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Cocinas muy bien- alago.

-Gracias- -¿Y a ti Saori, Te gusto? –

-Por supuesto, ¡Lin-sama debería de cocinar todos los días!-

-Me encantaría pequeña-

La perrita ladro moviendo enérgicamente su colita, Lin le sirvió un pedazo de tocino. – ¿A ti también te ha gustado?- Princesa Ladro asintiendo.

Sesshomaru Termino el desayuno dándole un buen sorbo al café, Lin y Saori lo miraron ponerse de pie extrañadas. – Me tengo que ir- hablo fijándose en su reloj de mano.

-¿Papi no se quedara con nosotras?- entristeció, Sesshomaru observo a su hija cabizbaja, se opondría a ir a trabajar pero trabajo es trabajo, eso lo tenia presente, si no… ¿Entonces como le daría una buena vida a ella?.

-Lo siento..- evadió dirigiéndose a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

-No te angusties Saori, ¿Que tal si ahora vamos de compras tu y yo?- Saori le sonrió abrazando con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Lin, - ¡De verdad!- respondió ilusionada.

-De verdad- afirmo su Educadora feliz.

…..

Sesshomaru ya se había hecho camino a su trabajo sin despedirse de ellas, en realidad la situación es estresante cuando se trata de negocios, pese que sabia cualquier contrato de memoria al derecho y al revés tenia que poner empeño a ello, es por eso que tenia el primer puesto en Japón de toda la compañía Taisho, No precisamente por ser el hijo, a el nunca le gusto ganarse el trabajo por ser descendencia, si no el arguyo empeño de su mentalidad, a un que de igual forma le darían el puesto. Desgracia.

-Buenas tardes- Un saludo rápido a su empleada ,pasando a su oficina directamente sin decir nada mas.

-Buenas…Tar..des- La secretariada respondió demasiado tarde después de escuchar el azote de la puerta, ¿Acaso la saludo? En sus siete años de trabajar en la empresa en la vida su jefe le dirigió la palabra, ni séquiese un gracias cuando obedecía sus ordenes. Con el rostro Petrificado y asombrado volvió a sus actividades, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que su jefe se levantara de ese humor tan perfecto?. Hasta le dio escalofríos de pensarlo.

Inutaisho Venia con una delicada copa de champagne saludando a su secretaria amablemente, Abrió la puerta de la oficina sin pedir permiso, para cuando la mujer se dio cuenta ya había entrado; –_Espero no me despida- _se dijo suspirando intrigada, Sesshomaru le ordeno que nadie entrara sin avisar, pero como se acordó del buen humor que se cargaba no le preocupo tanto.

Su padre bebió el champagne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Después lo dejo sobre la repisa. – Hijo, mañana se festeja el cumple años de mi nieta-

-Creí que seria dentro de unos días- Respondió sin dejar de firmar algunos contratos, extrañado del cambio repentino de su padre. (N/A: Creo que es mas creíble que el _"buenos días"_ de Sesshomaru, ¿Ustedes que opinan?).

-Si…Bueno, tu madre adelanto el viaje y solo se quedara por único día-

-No pudiste convencerla-

-Hijo- agrego con tono burlón. – Hablamos de tu _Madre_, Pareciera que no la conoces, es una terca- Rio. –Avísale a tu _"esposa" _que mañana es el cumple años de Saori- se cruzo de brazos juguetón esperando una rabieta o mal humor de Sesshomaru, cual fue su sorpresa al verlo sonreír de una forma irónica y quizás juguetona para ser _el_, Admirado se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer para Adelantar todos los preparativos.

Ya caminaban juntas de la mano entrando a cualquier tienda departamental, Habían quedado en acuerdo comprar cosas útiles para el departamento, ¿Ha que se referían con _cosas útiles_?, En efecto, _Cosas u Objetos _que hicieran el frio departamento de Soltero en algo mas Acogedor y Familiar, Los tonos en blanco con unos cuantos muebles vacíos sin nada interesante que ver mas que el reluciente rosado de la habitación de la niña y el Mini Bar tan bien acomodado de Finas botellas, sin mencionar las copas en todos lados regadas y las colillas de los cigarros inundando el lugar. Desfavorecían por simple hecho ese hogar donde se ocultaba una reducida Familia.

-Mira Saori, ¿que te parece este ?- Inquirió enseñando un cuadro de un paisaje Sengoku muy antiguo con un perro gigantesco color Blanco en el cielo.

-¡Ha papi le encantara!, le gusta mucho leer la mitología Japonesa-

-Bueno lo llevaremos- Hecho el cuadro en el carrito.

-¡Ha!- pego un grito de felicidad apuntando a un pequeño libro de tono amarillo con una portada de una niña muy conocida "Matilda" . Lin entusiasmada por el extraño interés Literario de la Infanta Acepto al llevar el libro pintoresco.

-¿Te gusta Matilda?-

-¡Hai!- - Papi me compro la película- sonrió ojeando el libro. –No se leer muy bien…Pero a Saori le gustaría que Lin-sama lea para ella-

Conmovida y el corazón en pleno pecho sonrió ante esas dulces palabrerías que Saori hablo al mismo tiempo que esos ojitos Dorados la miraban con esperanza de ser tomada en brazos y curar aquellos días en que se vio sola sin ninguna madre a su lado aguardando para socorrerla en minutos de agonía y desesperanza.

-Me encantaría- hablo su educadora recompensando ese tiempo perdido, Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al sitio de juguetería, Lin paro el paso al mirar cierto muñeco de felpa, sonriente le pidió al joven encargado que se lo envolviera para un regalo especial.

-¿Qué es Lin-sama?- alzo su vista curiosa tratando de adivinar cual objeto estaba envuelto.

- No te puedo decir pequeña- sonrió.

-Es para mi…-

-Si, pero no lo puedes abrir-

-puedo esperar- le dijo tan paciente dándole miles de vueltas a la caja envuelta de papel rosado.

Llegaron exhaustas cayendo directamente en la cama de Lin, Si ahí mismo dieron a parar antes de ir al departamento de Sesshomaru, El hecho de tener permiso para instalarse como "Pedro por su casa", No decía que no pudiese visitar su departamento, ¿Entonces para que lo pagaba?, Además no Vivian como Recién casados para cumplir con ese regalo tan Comprometedor, suspiraron , Un lapso de silencio incomodo aterro la habitación, Todo podía decirse por el rostro de Saori que reflejaba tristeza, Melancolía.

-Lin-sama…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cree que soy una niña fea?- Hablo con seguridad.

-Que dices Tontuela- abrazo a Saori. –Eres la niña mas Hermosa, Tierna y Dulce que he visto-

-¿Lo dice enserio Lin-sama?- Pauso.- Entonces …por que Mami, Kagura y todas las mujeres que sale papi no me quieren- Contesto como si fuera algo de lo mas normal.

-Ha…- Se quedo sin Habla Balbuceando unos segundos. –Pequeña No pienses eso- la abrazo mas consigo. – Hay Personas que no saben ver una Linda persona cuando la ven- Toco la respingada Nariz de Saori Jugando, arrebatándole una Sonrisa. –Pero estoy yo- Le miro por el rabillo del ojo aguardando un abrazo de la infanta que llego instantes después.

–Bueno, No perdamos tiempo y Decoremos el Departamento de tu Padre antes de que llegue- Animo a la chiquilla entre sus brazos.

-¡Hai!- con una Mirada del entrecejo fruncido asintió, como si pareciera una misión imposible.

Las dos se pusieron una pañoleta del mismo color tomando las compras y algunos artículos de limpieza, dirigiéndose al departamento. Subieron y Entraron Entusiasmadas reacomodando cada mueble, Lin se encargaba de mover las pesadas cosas mientras Saori con la Plumilla removía el Polvo. La joven Maestra encendió el equipo de sonido moviendo la manilla y buscar una música en especial en la Radio que motivara el ambiente, Saori graciosa de verla batallar le entrego un Disco. _Elvis Presley. _Uno de los tantos clásicos que escuchaba Sesshomaru.

_-_Que buen gusto tienes Saori-

-Arigato, Papi lo escucha de ves en cuando-. Carcajeo al recordar esas veces en que espiaba a su padre como tomaba un buen sorbo de sus copas, y con el cigarrillo trataba de cantar las canciones haciendo movimientos de reflejo sarcástico que solo el _El Rey_ pudo hacer en sus años de gloria.

La música empezó con el Rock And Roll de los años mas pacíficos y el estrellato de la época del siglo XX, Lin le entrego un pequeño cepillo de Baño invitándola a cantar mientras Limpiaban y pintaban un tanto las paredes, No se había escuchado tanta alegría en ese lugar tan sobrio desde hace tanto que los mismos vecinos imaginaron que la muda de vecinos por fin se dio cubriendo a los antiguos.

Un papel tapiz aquí, La repisa por allá, La fotografía Ahí y finalmente una mujer con una niña de su lado comiendo chocolates en la alfombra, cansadas de darle un cambio radical al departamento. Ahora si ya tenia color, y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo que se lo dijeran de una vez, Por que ellas sabían que se había hecho un magnifico trabajo. Ansiosas de esperar la reacción de Sesshomaru Decidieron Antes darse una ducha para estar presentables, Pues Hoy les fue de carilla.

…..

Sesshomaru agotado, se llevo las manos al cuello tratando de sobarse ese dolor debido a la inclinación de su cabeza para fijarse mejor en su trabajo, - 7:30Pm- Que rápido se había pasado, Eso demostraba cuanto tiempo consume el trabajo laborar provocando hoyos negros en la vida familiar. Mas estaba a gusto sabiendo que la hermosa educadora estaba cuidando de Saori.

Llevo un cigarrillo a su boca sacando el fosforo haciendo una típica gabardina con las manos para protegerlo de los vientos, de esos movimientos típicos que hacen los fumadores compulsivos para encender los cigarros. Camino una larga estancia inhalando y exhalando el humo de su vicio Mientras llegaba a su Auto, a punto de llegar el teléfono celular sonó, Dispuesto a contestar tiro su cigarro lo mas lejos que pudo. Al ver el numero de registro se molesto frunciendo el seño.

-_Hola Sessh, ¿Cómo estas?- Contesto una voz de lo mas aguda y sensual._

_-Kagura..- Pronuncio levemente._

_-Te llame para decirte que estoy ahora mismo en el Aeropuerto, Acabo de llegar, si supieras cuanto trabajo tuve estos dias, pero que importa, dime… ¿puedes pasar por mi?-_

_-Si, De hecho tengo algunas cosas que decirte-_

_-¡hay!- grito emocionada. – Una sorpresa, Me encantan las sorpresas, Bueno, No te quitare mas el tiempo, Me encuentro en el Aeropuerto Tokio-_

_-Enseguida Voy-_

Termino la llamada apresurado y pensante en como podría darle la noticia a la mujer guerrillera, seguro no lo tomaría nada bien, conociéndola. Todo indicaba que le caería de peso. Le hubiera dicho en ese momento por el Auricular pero no era un poco hombre para cortarla de esa manera. No hay que olvidar que todavía existen los caballeros.

…..

-11:28Pm- Y ningún indicio de que el Albino llegase, Incluso Ya tenían la comida Lista pero con las horas se volvió fría y dura.

Entretenida de haberle leído unos cuantos capítulos del libro, lo cerro acomodándolo en la repisa junto a la lámpara, Beso la frente de la niña con suavidad. – Que descanses Pequeña- La arropo a medio cuerpo. –También tu Princesa- seguido Atenuó la brillante luz que iluminaba la habitación. El sonido de la perilla se escucho, entrando un hombre perturbado con el rostro marcado por las exasperantes horas de trabajo y claro…Años. Repentinamente cambio, abrió sus ojos asombrado. ¿Seguro que este era su departamento?. Se fijo varias veces pero ahí estaban sus fotos, cosas, los muebles, pero todo tan cambiado. Al entrar ya no se percibía el Hedor a Vacío y Guardado si no uno mas Acogedor de fino olor a comida recién preparada.

Lin se acerco a el permitiéndole tomar su abrigo y acomodarlo en el perchero. – ¿Le gusta?, Saori y yo le hemos hecho cambios…- Sonó no muy convencida al no verle reacción alguna. – No pedimos su permiso pero pensamos que seria buena idea…- Siguió hablando nerviosa. – Bueno… Creo qu…- la interrumpió con un beso rápido en sus labios.

-Me gusta, Gracias-

-De nada- sonrío.

-Que es ese Olor…- afirmo en dirección a la cocina.

-Ha, Prepare algunos filetes y bolas de Arroz, están fríos por que…Lo estábamos esperando-

-Hmm- indignado otra vez por hacer falta en el hogar, Camino a su Mini Bar requisando una copa junto a su botella del buen Licor, Sacando al tiempo su cigarrito y empezarlo a fumar. ¡Que vicio con este hombre!.

Lin espiro emparejándose a su lado, arrebatándole de nuevo el cigarrillo, apagándolo cercas del fregadero. –Sabe, Hay mejores formas de desquitar la culpa, _Mejores_ y que no provoquen la muerte-

-No entides…-

-¿Que no entiendo?,- Se Mofo. –Entiendo que Usted quiere lo mejor para Saori, Solo que no sabe como hacerlo- sintió pena por el, elevo su mano hasta la fria y blanca mejilla de Sesshomaru, Acariciándola. Algo llamo su atención, Una cortada superficial en el pómulo contrario que iba desde ese punto hasta unos cuantos milímetros mas arriba. –¿Que le paso?- Idolatrándose en la herida.

-Nada serio, Un rasguño es todo.- evadió

-Quien se lo hizo…-

-Nadie-.

-¡Vamos! No me tome el pelo como si fuera una tonta- puso sus manos en las caderas.

-Kagura-

-¿Qué..?- se a perplejo. –_Esa Mendiga mujer- _pensó.

-Como dije, Nada serio- la esquivo tomándola del mentón profundizando el beso con lengua, Lin Ruborizada enredo sus delgados brazos en el cuello del Ojidorado, apenas a unos centímetros de sus cuerpos se vieron destinados apegarlos cada vez mas, Sesshomaru subió a Lin a la barra despojándole cuanto ropaje cubría ese cuerpo perfecto sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, pues sentía que si lo hacia invitaría a la muerte a formar un trio. Gusto que no se daría. El reflejo de las luces rebajadas alumbrando el espectáculo erótico de dos personas enamoradas, desatadas de tanto cansancio lejano, Se unieron para formar el acto mas sublime y moral que exista, Único Placer Humano capaz de aliviar el mismo dolor ponzoñoso, Rival de todo estrés. Toparon miradas mientras la penetración se hacia profunda y duradera, el hombre buscaba los de ella color chocolate y ella los de color Miel, Clavo sus uñas en toda su ancha espalda, No podía evitarlo, ese es su reflejo mas común al sentir el placer estallar dentro de todo su vientre.

-Sessh…- murmuro en su oído.

Con lentitud y en otras ocasiones desenfrenado cuando Lin le provocaba, Por fin se dejo caer con su semilla dentro de ella escurriendo poco entre las piernas de su amada. Sonriente y satisfecho la aferro a su cuerpo dominándola con su calor corporal y el frio de su sudor refrescándola.

–Gomennasai (Perdóname)- Hablo pausadamente, se erguio para mirarlo una ves mas enseñándole unos ojos de culpabilidad y tristeza.

-¿Perdón? De que hablas Lin-

-Siento que soy una intrusa…- resguardo su rostro en el pecho del tipo. Sesshomaru poso su mano en la nuca de Lin. –Que ingenua, No sabes que…Tu eres quien debió haber estado aquí desde un principio- separo su cuerpo besando el cuello de la mujer exhausta quien a un lo tenia prisionero entre sus piernas.

-Te amo…- pronuncio Lin ruborizada. – Y yo a ti- Confeso sin una raya de vergüenza y orgullo de por medio. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo de antes.

Sonriendo con miles de besos y carisias se fueron a la habitación de Sesshomaru, recostándose uno al otro, ella recargando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando su respiración tan pacifica. Pareciera un sube y baja, Feliz se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, Expuesta ante la latente mirada Miel del Peli plateado. Un recordadito de lo que tal vez no quiso recordar traspaso los muros del olvido en la mente de Sesshomaru.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estiro la manga de su muñeca derecha mirando la hora, ya había pasado treinta minutos desde que Kagura debió haber llegado, Desesperado, Tomo asiento cercas de la entrada, encendió un cigarro y lo fumo. Despreocupado con la mente en otra cosa que no fuera Lin, la voz de Kagura arruino su clímax._

_-¿Me extrañaste?- se inclino para abrazarlo, El no contesto. – Recibes así a tu futura esposa- _

_Sesshomaru se puso de pie, extrañando a Kagura. -¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?, Me voy por unos días y actúas indiferente- arqueo una ceja recortándolo de arriba a bajo._

_-Kagura, Necesitamos hablar-_

_-Hablar…- se preocupo._

_-Tenia contemplado decírtelo de la forma mas rápida, pero no quiero ser un patán -_

_-Que tratas de decirme…- hablo con depresión._

_-Nuestra Boda se Anula- contesto frio._

_-Pero..No…!Por que!-_

_-Kagura, Hay cosas que no vas a comprender.-_

_-¡Es por esa Maldita Maestrucha! ¡Kami lo sabia!.- Golpeaba a Sesshomaru en el pecho, soportando los golpes que no le provocaban dolor, trato de calmarla para no llamar mas la atención de toda la prole._

_-¡Como que no eres un maldito Patán! ¡Me ilusionas y después me cambias por esa Puta!- Levanto su mano sonándole tremenda santa bofetada, que como sus uñas largas hirieron el pómulo del hombre, Sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta llevando sus manos a los bolsillos con su porte inquebrantable. Le emputaba que hablara asi de Lin, pese que la entendía por todo el enojo que explotaba en Kagura. Prefirió dejarlo en paz._

_-¡Sesshomaru! ¡No me dejes aquí! Sesshomaru!- gritaba con odio en sus palabras lanzándole cuanta cosa estuviera en su camino. –¡ Me las pagaras! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Miserable!-_

_-Lo siento Kagura, Pero estoy enamorado de Lin, No puedo engañarme a mi mismo…- se dijo adentrándose al Auto pisando el acelerador antes de armar otra escenita. Que dramático fue todo eso…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-7:03 Am-

_-Que ruido…-_ murmuro…

Despejo primero un ojo, después el otro, sobándose para tener una vista mejor , escucho por todo el departamento demasiado escandalo, Miro a su lado. Vacío.

Se cubrió con su bata cerrando los botones faltantes, Lavándose el rostro y boca, abrió la puerta y encontró a Sesshomaru junto a Saori moviendo unas cajas demasiado familiares.

-¡Buenos Días Lin-sama!- - Mire, Trajimos sus cosas- dejo una cajita en el suelo, El hijo mayor de los Taisho se dirigió a ella besándola. –_Espero que no te moleste este cambio tan Brusco- _con picardía deposito otro beso. Lin sonrió y lo abrazo. – No me molesta en nada-

Saori se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas, Ver ahora ese tramo tan bochornoso le provoco decir un ligero – ¡Hiu!- Los dos adultos sonrientes cargaron a la infanta en sus brazos.

-¡Gracias papi!,! Lin-sama se quedara con nosotros!- .

-También tengo noticias- se acercó mas a sus mujercitas.- Hoy será tu fiesta –

-¡Hoy!-

-Que rápido…- respiro profundo la maestra, sabia que conocería a su familia y suegros en persona, ¿Qué mujer no tiene nervios de este tipo?.

-Tranquila- Calmo a Lin. – Te aceptaran- contemplo el rostro de Lin, -Bueno…Dudo de mi madre, pero los demás lo harán- dicho esto Lin bajo su mirada, odiaba hacerla sentir de esa forma pero era la única forma de mantener los pies en la tierra sin hacer ilusiones o falsas esperanzas. Pero sin importar lo que dijese su madre seguiría amando a esa maestra que le ha enseñado el arte de amar y ver la vida de diferentes márgenes. Le beso a cada una en la frente, bajando a Saori.

-Es muy temprano, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-¡Hai!- Hablaron al unísono.

…..

Se miraba ciertas veces, caminaba poco y volvía al espejo pensativa y nada convencida, se cambiada de atuendo, volvía al mismo, todo estaba al revés. Vencida se dejo caer en la cama.

-_No se que ponerme…- -¿Y si no les agrado?...Ho kami! Ayuda!- _vociferaba en su pensamiento.

Escondido observando desde la esquina del baño, aludió la tiranía de que tramaba algo la joven maestra, Entre sentimientos de culpa y pena se dirigió a ella, Pobre joven, cargando los nervios sola.

–Te vez hermosa con cualquier cosa- entro a la habitación.

-Sesshomaru…- se avergonzó. – Creo que es mala idea – se paro y se miro una vez mas en el espejo, Un vestido corto arriba de las rodillas color Beige, un cinturón café alrededor de su fina cintura con una coleta alta recogiendo su abundante cabello y unos zapatos de taconcillo rojizos en toques cafés.

-Angelical tu figura, ¿De que te aborreces? – la abrazo por detrás sacando un collar fino de oro con un dije de luna creciente incrustada de pequeñísimos diamantes. Perpleja y la sangre helada se quedo quieta sintiendo como rosaba su piel el delicado tacto de sus dedos abrochando el colgante. – Solo faltaba eso, Ahora, Me acompañaras como debe de ser, ¿Wakatta? (entendido)-

-Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama- giro dándole un beso de punta. –Arigato…- pronuncio levemente.

La agudeza resplandeció en su cuerpo, sentirla de esa forma eran para el los miles de gracias dichas de los mismos labios del Buda, Una mujer encantadora, noble corazón y que amaba por lo que el era y a su hija sobre todo. Ocurrencia fue al creer que nunca terminaría con ella de esta forma, pensaba que seria una mas, ¡Erróneo! Quien lo diría, si bien dicen que puedes terminar con la persona menos esperada. ¡Misericordia! Kami!, Que persona puede ser tan ciega durante todo este tiempo, no verla desde el primer instante. No cabe duda que los ojos del ser humano solo sirven para cegarlo a un mas, ¡Aprendan! El la llego amar desde su frio corazón. ¿Se puede? ¡Si! Solo si es la persona correcta. ¡Caray!.

-Que es tan gracioso-

-Nada…- satisfecho cayo su voz interior besándola. Cuanto la quería y amaba ahora, La otra cosa mas importante igual que su inocente chiquilla. Era poseedor de dos grandes maravillas del mundo, Como un Demonio las protegería de todo.


	10. Por Fin a Nuestro LadoCap extra

Alterada sin mencionar palabra alguna en el trayecto mas que estrujar un pedazo de papel con sus manos sudadas, Una casa bien arreglada de buen dinero se veía mas cerca, Sesshomaru bajo el vidrial apretando un botón diciendo su nombre, los grandes portones se abrieron, entraron y estacionandose a lado de muchos autos lujosos, sintiéndose excluida, ideaba como escapar por el pánico, una mirada de Saori la refugio.

Sesshomaru abrió su puerta caballerosamente, tomo del brazo a Lin y a un lado Saori aferrándose a su pierna. Apenas y caminaron a la entrada cuando la educadora retrocedió insegura. –Sessh..Yo..- nerviosa bajo su mirada.

-Relájate…- murmuro observándola por el rabillo, el obsequio dorado encajaba perfectamente con el contraste de su piel blanca, -El dije te queda perfecto- susurro en su oído, Lin dejo de caminar forcejeada, se dio ánimos a si misma, Decidida, aliviano su paso, con Sesshomaru y Saori a su lado, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

Un hombre se acercó, bastante agradable y conocido, ojos ambarinos, piel canela y cabello de ese color tan "Raro". Su forma de hablar y caminar decían que eran un tipo recio pero no lo suficiente para aguardar su gentileza, Capto entonces de que se trataba del mismo hombre que vio en el colegio los primeros días.

La niña salto a los brazos de su querido abuelo regalándole miles de besos.

-¡Ojisan! (abuelito)-

-Como esta mi bella nieta- la alzo cargándola con un brazo, mientras curioseaba a lin con la mirada.

-Debes de ser la mujer que hizo que sentara cabeza mi hijo- beso la mano de Lin. – Imagine que eras hermosa, pero me quede corto..; Mucho gusto soy Inu No Taisho- amable.

-El gusto es mio, Soy Lin- reverencio apenada.

-Dime una cosa, ¿No te había visto en algún lado?- arqueo una ceja.

-Si, soy la Educadora de Saori- regalo una sonrisa.

-¡Ha!, ¡Que caray! Cosas de la vida- carcajeo. –¿Mi hijo con una Educadora? ¡Vaya! Me encanta la idea-

-Ella es abuelito de quien te he estado platicando- Rio la niña –Verdad que es como en los cuentos-

- Ya lo creo mi niña – Beso su mejilla y después miro a Lin, - Mi nieta te quiere mucho mujer, y si ella es feliz, yo también lo seré; Irasshaimase (Bienvenida) seas Lin-

-Arigato, Inutaisho-sama-

-Pero que irrespetuoso, pasen- abrió las puertas de la gran casa pasando directamente al inmenso jardín.

Muchas personas en diferentes grupos, La comida servida por chefs y fuentes de chocolate. Todo muy divertido para ser adultos. En una mesa variedad de regalos, infinitos tamaños y colores, en el medio un gran pastel. Saori se aferro a su abuelo admirada, hasta que la figura de su tíos aparecieron, salto y corrió a ellos , Inuyasha le respondió entregándole un regalo, su esposa sonrió y felicito a la imperativa infanta.

-¡Arigato! Oji (tio) inuyasha y Oba (tía) kagome-

-No hay por que pequeña Saori,- dijo la esposa del Ojidorado menor imaginándose como seria su hijo cuando naciera, se preguntaba si seria igual que su sobrina, de ojos ámbar y cabello como el padre.

-Anda, no querrás perderte tu celebración- motivo Inuyasha.

-¿Chichi (padre) puedo ir a jugar?- pidió permiso a su impotente figura paterna.

-Si, con precaución-

-¡Hai!- agito su cabeza, dejando el obsequio en la mesa, corriendo para empezar sus juegos.

Inutaisho presento a su hijo menor a Lin, la educadora lo tomo como algo cordial e interesante, pudo contemplar como el joven tenía casi un parecido a Sesshomaru, solo que el muchacho tenia la piel canela, el color de _Rubio Extraño _mas oscuro y esos ojos ámbar profundos sin llegar hacer amarillos como los de su amorío. Y por supuesto, personalidades totalmente opuestas. Su joven esposa llamada Kagome, de facciones finas y buen vocabulario para socializar fue quien rompía el hielo en el grupo al hablar, Mas se llevo excelente con Lin al darse cuenta que tenían mucho en común.

Entusiasmadas dejaron a los hermanos charlando a lado de su padre o mejor dicho "_Suegro" _mientras saludaban a los invitados que recién llegaban.

Una nueva amistad comenzó cercas de las grandes mesas adornadas, divisando el paisaje alegre que se daba por la música y el ambiente pintoresco de risas y carcajadas. La fiesta transcurría de lo mas divertido, entablaron las mujeres conversaciones cotidianas, su sencillez, calidez, y buen humor las caracterizaba. Kagome roso con el codo el antebrazo de Lin.

-Ya te vi…- dijo picarona observando como Lin mirada de reojo los instantes en que Sesshomaru la asía sonrojar. –Eres la novia de Sesshomaru- . Lin le miro incrédula. ¿No era obvio? .

-Me agradas, la otra mujer no destilaba muy buena Aura, Incluso me provocaba escalofríos- tembló kagome en forma graciosa. -¿Anatachi (Ustedes) desde cuando Salen?-

-Ha…bueno, es algo complicado, Una larga historia, Gomen Nasai (Perdón)- se disculpo al no saberle explicar.

-Descuida, Creo que me entrometí mucho.- saco su lengua apenada. -Sesshomaru parece tan cambiado- respondió kagome comparando a su cuñado de hace unos meses al de ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Esta sonriendo mucho- dedujo. - Antes ni una pisca de eso, también no discute mucho con Inuyasha-

-Si, pasaron muchas cosas que nos cambiaron la vida-

-ha que te refieres- chasqueo los dedos kagome, Lin sin saber que hacer solo se empezó a reír.

– tu sabes, el solo yo sola, vidas pasadas de perros-

-Haha, si algo muy similar a mi e Inuyasha- se a perplejo la mujer maternal recordando como conoció a su esposo que recién había contraído matrimonio con una mujer llamada Kykio. Pero eso ya era otra historia.

-¡Kagome!- Grito inuyasha. – Ven acá- interrumpió una voz aguda.

- Simimasen (Disculpa)- se puso de pie acompañando a su esposo.

-Adelante- acepto Lin sentada quedándose sola.

Apareció a unos cuantos metro Saori jugando con su padre, Jaloneándolo de aquí a haya, saltando en sus piernas y de vez en cuando uno que otro puchero por querer algo. Mirar a Sesshomaru de esa forma le encantaba, Eran pocas las personas que se daban el gusto de conocer a un hombre de ese calibre, Estoico y Frio con los demás pero con un corazón de sol ante sus hijos. Inutaisho le llego de sorpresa, sentándose a lado de la mujer compartiendo el inusual panorama.

-Es hermoso no cree.- capto la atención de Lin. –Tener hijos, después que los hijos tengan hijos…y al final…ser uno viejo- hablo realizado, como todo sabio hablaría.

-Debe de sentirse Orgulloso, No todos llegan a eso y verse tan bien- graciosa.

-Arigato Lin-sama, admito que mi Longevidad es muy buena, pero no quita que me digan "abuelito"- carcajeo, pues el hombre aparentaba ser solo pocos años mas grande que su hijo mayor.

-Haha, entiendo-

-Sabe Lin-sama…- Miro a Sesshomaru asiendo que Lin hiciese lo mismo desempeñando como el mayor de los Taisho jugaba con su hija ,- Mi hijo puede ser frívolo, Acido de carácter…Pero es una buena persona- hablo con los ojos en rojo.

-Lo se, adora a su hija, es lo que mas amo de el.-

-Ha pasado por tanto, míralo, sigue en pie sin despegarse de Saori, a pesar de todo, fue casi capaz de regalar su herencia por mi nieta- dijo orgulloso escapándosele una lagrima. Lin anido su mano acariciando la del viejo.

-Lo siento, me estoy comportando como un idiota- se incorporo tomando de nuevo su actitud fuerte. – Me alegro que Sesshomaru haya encontrado una Linda persona como usted- . Lin agradeció.

Sesshomaru llego algo cansado dejando a Saori por un momento, sabia que pasar el tiempo en el trabajo no se le comparaba en convivir con la pequeñuela.

-Armaste todo esto para ella…- bebió de la copa que traía desde hace unos instantes, conmovido ante las sonrisas de su hija.

-se merece lo mejor de lo mejor- exclamo orgulloso haciendo lo mismo que su hijo.- Nunca la había visto tan feliz- finalizo.

Lin agarro una copa que llevaba los meseros en sus charolas, tal ves para armarse de valor y hablar con mayor frecuencia en vez de sonrojarse a cada momento o _tal vez _para agarrar ambiente. A un que de antemano supiera que le había caído bien al padre de Sesshomaru.

Las sorpresas no paraban, Inutaisho se conmociono al presenciar una dama de edad madura venir asía ellos con paso elegante, Cabello en extremo rubio, piel blanca, ojos miel, y un rostro de gracia pero gélido. Una versión misma de Sesshomaru en mujer. Se detuvo al encontrarse con Saori y abrazarla, no sin antes entregarle un enorme regalo que fue cargado por un sirviente, Se encamino sacando un cigarrero especial para damas de honor fumándolo en extremo teatral.

-Irasue- Inutaisho beso la mano de su ex esposa (ya sabemos de donde saco lo caballeroso sesshomaru);

Indiferente la albina lo esquivo abrazando a su hijo con una palpada, provocando en inutaisho un risita burlona a sus adentros, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se caso con esa arrogante mujer?.

-Hijo, tanto tiempo sin vernos, que bueno que pude hacer un espacio en mi agenda para visitarlos, mi hermosa nieta merecía un regalo- inhalo el cigarro, desplomándolo en el rostro de Lin. –¿Ella es tu mujer?- la recorto no muy convencida.

-Se llama Lin, y si es mi mujer- defendió a la pálidamente joven que se ocultaba casi detrás de el, era común, su madre podría llegar a dar a veces incluso miedo.

-konbanwa Irasue-sama, Watashi wa Lin desu Doso yoroshiku (Buenas noches señora Irasue, Me llamo Lin, Mucho gusto)- Reverencio.

-Kochirakoso (El gusto es mio)- Aludió, llevo su mano al mentón inspeccionándola. –No parece ser una mujer extravagante ni vanidosa, tu linda sencillez es suficiente para mi querida, poca cosa pero …puedo pasarlo por alto, debo decir que esperaba tus usuales gustos hijo- miro a Sesshomaru.

–Grata sorpresa de saber que te has rendido por una cara bonita, además amable-

-Mujer no seas dura con la joven, no ves que se aterra- interrumpió Inutaisho. –No te preocupes Lin, mi mujer es especial…-

-Ex mujer- se excuso a la defensiva.

-Ex mujer- arremedo irritado. – Sera mejor que demos el brindis.- ordeno sobándose las cienes, seguido por los demás.

Lin suspiro resignada a caerle bien a su querida suegra (dentro de lo que cabe), se asemejaba algo difícil pero haría el intento, quizás con un poco de charla la convencería de ser _"digna"_ de su hijo y nieta.

–_Pero de que hablas Lin, ¡si no le caes bien al carajo!-_

_-Es que..-_

_-Es que nada, ármate de valor y se tu misma, ya se las arreglaran si no te aceptan, tu amas a Sesshomaru y Saori, nada es mas importante-_

_-Tienes razón…-_

Sesshomaru entretenido de verla sumergida en su propio subconsciente, sonreía irónicamente. ¿Qué hará su joven maestra cuando le pida matrimonio?, seguramente desmayarse de la impresión.

Todos tomaron asiento en las grandes mesas acomodadas en el jardín, los candelabros iluminasen como si fuese un salón de baile, en medio y frente de todos, Inutaisho cargo a su nieta con fervor, la familia Taisho estaba reunida en el centro con una fina copa en cada mano para brindar el sexto cumple años de la chiquilla.

-Es un honor tenerlos aquí presente, Camaradas, Hermanos, Hijos…y Nueras- brindo, Todos rieron. – Basta un poco de espíritu aventurero para estar siempre satisfechos, pues en esta vida, gracias a Kami, nada sucede como deseábamos, como suponíamos, ni como teníamos previsto, Hace mas de seis años vino una esperanza que salvo toda oscuridad en un hombre, Invitándolo a formar parte de la vida. - pauso mirando a su nieta en brazos ruborizada. – Feliz cumple años Saori- todos aplaudieron. –Gracias por estar aquí- corto brindando.

–Ahora mi hijo quiere decirles algo- Callaron los aplausos, Sesshomaru se puso de pie, seguido con su apuesto porte y mirada indiferente, sostuvo una copa en el aire con persistencia arrogante.

-Buenas Noches ha todos, Primeramente, Gracias por venir, No suelo ser hombre de muchas palabras, ya lo han notado.- Guardaron silencio las personas, una tención invadió el lugar. – Por ser ocasión especial para mi hija, Lo hare.- Saori se guardo una risita. - Abecés nos quejamos de las pruebas y las dificultades que nos pone la vida, como es mi caso, pero en verdad tendríamos que estar agradecidos y ver las cosas positivas de la vida como lo es mi hija, Me ha abierto las puertas del inframundo, enseñándome a conocer mas los prestigios de una familia, su exasperante risa es mi fuerza de todos los días ; Feliz cumple años Saori.- brindo, Todos con motivados brindaron por igual con aplausos, Sesshomaru hiso ademan con la mano, Todavía no terminaba. –Pero hoy, brindare por otra ocasión- estiro su mano poniendo a Lin de pie, Nerviosa aguardo aspectada. – Tengo una fraseque me ha acompañado a lo largo de mis éxitos :_"Si no pides permiso para hacer algo, por lo menos agradece después de hacerlo.", _así que iré directamente al grano- bebió de su copa, frunciendo el seño esperando que el efecto del fuerte licor pasase por su garganta y dejar fluir las palabras que nunca pensó que diría en toda su maldita vida.

-Lin…- la miro asfixiándola con sus ojos ámbares.

-Sessh….- pronuncio levemente temblándole los labios.

-Estarías dispuesta a ser llamada Señora de Taisho, y Compartir tu vida junto a nosotros- hablo claramente sacando un anillo de compromiso asiendo juego con el dije, Lin entendió entonces que no era un hombre afectuoso y que esa fue su mejor forma de decir "_Te quieres casar con migo", _con una mueca de felicidad asintió diciendo un fuerte "_Si"_, Sesshomaru puso el anillo en su dedo que ubicaba la vena del corazón, la tomo del mentón clavándole un beso que duro durante todo el aplauso, Saori brincoteo de felicidad, Inutaisho conmovido topo miradas con su hijo, esta vez le dejaría hacer lo que quisiese con su vida, No se entrometería mas. Su trabajo de hacer reaccionar a su terco hijo concluyo.

Irasue aplaudió pero poco le importo, Estaba feliz a su modo de que al fin su hijo encontrara la manera mas amena de convivir como un hombre normal, fuera de sus enseñanzas estrictas sobre el _Amor. _A vista gorda de todos, se levanto saliendo del lugar. Aborrecía las clases sociales.

Kagome con ojos de enamorada sostenía sus manos apegadas a ella, amaba las cosas románticas en este caso, Inuyasha asqueado boquiabierto, no se pasaba nada de esto. ¿Qué diablos le paso a su Hermano?. Seguro vinieron a clonarlo o cambiarle el cerebro, Clausurando esas absurdas teorías también aplaudió, Por lo menos dejaría de ser un amargado. No sabia admitir que le daba orgullo saber que su hermano por primera vez tenia rostro apacible.

Separándose, Lin rodeo su cuello. –Te amo- susurro. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, No lo necesitaba, Estaba todo claro ya hace unos instantes. Aparte se había rebajado mucho para su gusto al hablar. Saori llamo la atención de su padre jalando su manga, Sesshomaru la cargo en su brazo.

-Otousan (Padre), ¿eso quiere decir que somos una familia?-

-Siempre hemos sido una familia, pero ahora Lin formara parte de ella- Lin demostró confortación ante esas palabras.

-¡Yea!- levanto sus bracitos. –¡Tengo una mami al fin!- los abrazo. , -¡Iré con Ojisan! (abuelito)-

-Con cuidado pequeña- Lin acomodo el vestidito rosa de la niña, dejándola escapar a brazos de su abuelo.

El grupo musical empezó a tocar, Muchos se pusieron de pie y bailar en las pista, otros platicaban, merendaban, o bebían tranquilamente.

-¡Kef! No pensé que fueras a casarte tan rápido Sesshomaru- lo golpeo en la espalda. –No me queda de otra que felicitarte…Haber si así se te quita lo amargado.-(¬¬).

-Tu Inuyasha, Casado o no se te quita lo Inmaduro e Imbécil-

-Felicidades Cuñado- se adelanto Kagome evitando una discusión, los hermanos temblaron ante esa palabra. Lin y kagome se miraron confusas. -¿Qué?- pregunto kagome.

-Sigue siendo bastante incomodo, incluso para mi- se sacudió Inuyasha.

-Dramáticos- se cruzo de brazos kagome, -Vamos Inuyasha Bailemos- se aferro a su brazo arrastrándolo a la pista.

-.!Hay kagome suéltame!-

-¡Baka! ¡Bailemos!- se encapricho la mujer perdiéndose entre la gente. Lin se cubrió su boca con las manos hundiendo su risa. Sesshomaru ladeo su cabeza constantemente a los lados, que negación al tratar de convivir con su friki _"Familia_".

-¿Me permite esta pieza, Señora Taisho?- Bromeo.

-Claro que si Señor Taisho- Graciosa.

Bailaron la pieza a ritmo calmado, casi un vals romántico bajo la luz de la luna blanca, Lin perjuraba que el cabello de su Albino brillaba como hebras de Plata, cada una contrastando como el espejo bajo el sol. La música cambio a algo mas bajo, reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru.

-Todo ira bien ahora-

-Tenlo por seguro- beso la frente de Lin.

-¡Konnichiwa!(Hola) ¡Por aquí!- gritaba llamando la atención de Lin y Sesshomaru, para que la mirasen como Bailaba con su abuelo. La pareja esbozo sonrisas para su _cachorra._

El mundo de Saori ya era de azúcar, sentirse como en el libro de Matilda, Que su dulce maestra fuera como su madre, al igual que la_Señorita Miel lo fue para Matilda, Sonriente sin dejar de ser feliz, Llamante de estar agradecida sentía las inmensas ganas de llorar, pero su reducido cuerpo no cabía la tristeza, Ya no mas, el sueño que todo niño risueño ansia tener, estaba en sus manos, Nada de soledad._

…..

Mientras todo es Diversión, Paz, Amor, Perfección…se encuentra una mujer desdichada con el corazón destrozado en pedazos siendo consumidos por su Odio, Cegada le daba vueltas a su arma, Un revolveré Niquelado 47. Giraba la ruleta de balas parándolo con su dedo pulgar, después acomodaba una bala en cada Orificio, suficiente para unos diez disparos disponibles, Y si tenia buena puntería diez serian sus victimas.

-¡Baka!, Dejarme por esa cualquiera…Me las pagara muy caro, Nadie me deja a su gana- aseguro su arma. – Y esa mocosa…Arruino la mayoría de mis planes- sonrió paranoica. –Papi, papi- gritaba imitando la voz de la pequeña. - ¡Ja!, Maldigo el día en que naciste escuincla impertinente- se erguio guardando el arma bajo un seguro en su pierna. –No quería hacer esto por las malas, pero no me dejan opción- se acercó a la puerta.

– Conocerán quien soy, si no tengo lo que quiero, nadie lo tendrá-


	11. Vale mas Final 3 cap en uno

**AQUI EL FINAL! CHICOS ME ENCANTARÍA QUE DEJARAN SU COMENTARIO! U OPINIÓN! :) GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!**

12:00 Pm

-Feliz dia- abrazo Sesshomaru a su hija con poco afecto, No es que no la quisiese pero ese tipo se expresaba de esa forma tan distante, sonriente, la niña bajo su rostro apegándolo al pecho de su padre. –Arigato Papi, te quiero mucho- rodeo el cuello con sus delgados y frágiles brazos, pues hoy era el verdadero cumple años de la niña. El día en que ilumino su camino en medio de la agonía y desesperación ;¡Ho! Que hermoso es sentir aquellos afectos que nos recuerdan que las cosas a veces tienen sentido a un cuando no lo tienen. ¡Es confuso! ¡Lo se!. Pero suele ser así incluso en las mejores familias.

-Ahora estamos completos- agrego la entusiasta Maestra.

Saori tiro levemente de su cabellera insinuándola acercarse, tenia algo que susurrarle en su oído. – Te dije que a papi le gustabas- cubrió sus labios para evitar una carcajadita. Lin no atino mas que a guiñarle el ojo, Esa niñita tan picarona seria la próxima que alegrara sus dias, sin olvidar las clases. Sesshomaru se desvió con ella en brazos seguido por Lin, Ya era tarde y los regalos de cumple años eran de mala influencia para su hija, pues la chiquilla por eso no había dormitado. Era extraño tenerla despierta a semejante hora, ¿No lo notaron?.

-¡Ojisan, ya abriremos los obsequios!-

-Que impaciente es mi nieta- sonrió su abuelo, Sesshomaru le bajo cuidadosamente, ella corrió hasta llegar a la gran mesa.

-¿Y mi madre?- pregunto el albino mirando a polos opuestos, esperando verla por algún lado, excluida de los demás.

-Lo desconozco, Ya sabes como es- dijo sin remedio su padre. En realidad la había visto alejarse durante el discurso terminado por su hijo, pero sabia que si le decía la verdad a Sesshomaru, este se indignaría, Irasue no le importaba en nada que dijeran cosas sobre su persona tan amargada, indiferente y frívola. Era nada mas ella en cualquier situación. Piensen, ¿Una mujer cuyo interés de menos a su propia carne le basta con ser corta? Creo que la pregunta fue más entendible que el carácter de esa señora.

La muy _mencionada _dama, caminaba paciente a las afueras del jardín, casi por llegar a la salida, el lugar infestado de personas le asfixiaba. Encendió su cigarrillo, saco su teléfono celular marcando al numero conocido de su chofer, Hoy mismo partiría a China de nuevo.

-Ya estoy lista, espero y tu también…

-Si..si Señora como ordene.- contesto temeroso, antes de que Irasue pudiese objetar una mujer se acercó a ella.

-Te llamo luego…- colgó. –Tu querida, ¿A dónde vas a estas horas, es un poco tarde?- dio unos pasos al frente.

-¿Sabe donde se encuentra la celebración?- la pregunta tan estúpida estupefacto a Irasue mirando con repugnancia a la mujer de rostro perdido y maquillaje corrido por lo ancho de sus ojos rojos.

La gran señora no contesto y se dio la vuelta, seguiría su camino ignorando a esa desequilibrada mental.

Ya con los aplausos por cada regalo abierto robaban suspiros y alegrías en cada rostro humano. Alguien le ayudaba a la niña para enseñarlos, Inuyasha y Kagome se ocupaban de capturar los momentos en fotografías.

Lin se mantenía sujetada del brazo de Sesshomaru sonriendo en todo momento, El hombre miro aprovechándose de su estatura y husmear la mano que lo aprisionaba, Un colgante y anillo de lunas crecientes, un juego original para tomarla como esposa. La educadora percatándose, giro su concentración, sonrojada sonrió.

-No me mire de esa forma…- trato de escanciarse.

-Es inevitable- contesto en tono neutral, se inclino y le beso…

Otros gritos y aplausos interrumpieron su momento, Saori ya era el centro de atención. Lin a hurtadas escondió un obsequio de papel rosado en su bolso. Se lo daría en otra ocasión.

Dando por Terminado el momento infantil de la velada, Sesshomaru cargaba en brazos a una bien dormida niña con el rostro destilando tranquilidad con un poquito dulce en la comisura de sus labios y su dedito metido en la boca. Se dirigió a uno de sus antiguos cuartos donde solía dormir de niño, abrió la puerta y la recostó en una amplia cama, asegurando su sueño. Una habitación de colores varoniles y secos para haber sido su habitación infantil, todo rodeado de finos libros y uno que otro balón de diferentes deportes.

Dio un beso cotidiano a la frente de su hija, quito sus zapatitos, después la arropo cuidadosamente. Lin recargada en el marco lejano de aquella vista, suspiro. Si lo hubiese conocido antes que a todos, diría que es el hombre perfecto. Desmintiendo las teorías de _"todos los hombres son iguales"_, hasta cierto punto si lo era, pero aquí una de las mas usuales preguntas. _¿Por qué las mujeres se fijan en los mismos imbéciles?. _Eso contestaría a todas las dudas y no siempre echarle la culpa de los que inocentes si eran. ¡Por dios!. Debe saberse que también fue una de las tantas que osaba decirlo.

Sesshomaru dejo un tanto abierta la puerta para que entrase la luz, Saori no podía dormir si todo estaba oscuro, a menudo decía que los monstruos de armarios o bajo su cama la acosaban provocándole pesadillas y lloriqueos en los sueños, como fiel guardián el los espantaría hasta lo imposible.

-Te adora- hablo Lin, Sesshomaru la abrazo.

–Hmm, ¿Eso crees?, Ahora tu eres su favorita-

-No digas tonterías, tu siempre serás su ángel- se paro de puntas besándole los fríos labios sabor Champagne. Solo así podía alcanzarlo. Sesshomaru la rodeo de la cintura. Escuchando de distancia los latidos de Lin y el al mismo tiempo.

El descendió y descanso en su quijada, Provo desde el lóbulo de su oreja bajando a su cuello dando pequeños mordisqueos húmedos, fríos al tacto del aire. Divirtiéndose con piel ajena, Lin lo separo gallardamente con un empujón .

-Vamos, Lo dejaremos para la luna de miel- hablo con gesto ilustrativo. De alguna forma tendría que pararlo, quedaba mucho para esta noche, y convivir al máximo con su familia era otra forma de sentirse mas unido a el. Sesshomaru satisfecho caminaron juntos a la pista en el jardín.

Tomados de la mano Sesshomaru se alejó al ver que su padre le pedía que se acercarse, hablaron unos instantes, para cuando se giro un hombre miraba a Lin desde la mesa casi por comérsela con una mirada libidinosa, Enfurecido sin notarlo en su expresión la tomo del mentón clavándole un beso empeñadamente, demostrándole de quien era dueño, que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por algunas parejas que bailaban alrededor de ellos. Sonriente la llevo consigo al centro de la pista para bailar. ¿Qué no anuncio en la celebración que_esta mujer _era su esposa? ¡O si si lo hiso! Pero nunca falta quien sea el despistado, ¡y podre de el!, no sabe que se metían con el gran Sesshomaru.

-¿Y eso?- Noto los ojos de futuro esposo emanando rabia y celos. El no le contesto. –No te preocupes, todos deben de saber que seré tu esposa…- trato de calmar al tipo, antes de que se armara un Lio.

-_Eres_ mi esposa-. La corrigió apegándola mas a el para bailar la pieza.

-Te has puesto celoso de ese mujeriego de ahí-

-¿Lo sabias?- de tal forma que acertó en su pregunta mirando como Lin asentía.

Sintiéndose querida al verificar que Sesshomaru era un hombre bastante posesivo de la manera mas extraña y tierna, se dejo recargar en su pecho como una cuna. Pozo su vista asía arriba.

-El cielo se ha opacado- mascullo Lin, el manto de la noche estaba acompañado de nubes grisáceas apenas visibles, amenazando con llorar.

-Dicen que un velada con lluvia, suele ser romántica- intento ver el lado positivo.

- Confiare en tu palabra…- cerro sus ojos guiándose al son del baile.

Se asomo en la entrada del Jardín, junto a la barra de Bartenders que servían las bebidas,. _-Ahí están…- _rozo sus labios ella misma, bebió del vino, asqueada de ver como esa mosca muerta de maestra logro quitarle lo que ella tenia asegurado,risueña se dejo guiar hasta ellos.

-Lin..- Hablo con seriedad el Ojidorado. Ella se mostro extrañada. –¿Si que pasa..?- se inmovilizo al sentir el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tensarse y separarle de si.

-Pase lo que pase, no preguntes, no hables, solo obedéceme…- sus palabras se hicieron mas cortas, empezando a poner en pánico a Lin.

-¿Qué pasa..Sesshomaru..?-

-Atrás de mi…- susurro, sin saber que hacer escucho unos pasos de ligeras zancadas de tacón. Giro y paralitica sus ojos se mezclaron con asombro.

-_Kagura…-_ movió sus labios, Ahora si estaba aterrada…

-Sesshomaru, Veo que te has quedado con _ella- _hablaron para una charla de tres.

-No se que haces aquí, pero vete- forcejeo a Lin del brazo posicionándola detrás de el.

-¡Por que debo de irme!- grito llamando la atención de todos, incluso al grupo musical de Jazz Blue que dejo de entonar, pronto la plática se convirtió en algo general. De allí no salió nada bueno. Apenas otra cicatriz en el historial de dolores de la relación termino, cuando otra serie de acuchillamiento empúñala todo en un momento critico.

-¡Ella debería de irse!- apunto con su dedo índice, Lin se encogió de hombros, todas las miradas estaban sobres de ella.

-Kagura, no armes tremenda escena de nuevo, vete- sentencio con tono mas fuerte. Sin embargo eso alimento la furia corrosiva de Kagura, Inutaisho absorto se acercó.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Inutaisho de lo mas calmado. Pobre, si supiera que esto se convertiría en algo mas que personal…

-¡Ha!, ¡¿No le has contado?- irónica.

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños. - _Maldita Loca, a buena hora - _no tubo otro pensamiento asía esa persona.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?…!que me han dejado por esa ramera!-

-¡No soy una ramera!- se defendió la educadora.

-¡Kagura ya basta!- expreso Sesshomaru acercándose para rechazarla con movimientos bruscos, si por el fuera la sacaría a patadas.

-¡ A Callar!- saco su arma conmocionando, a la vez uno que otro grito desgarrador de las presentes sensibles. De esas mujeres gritonas que le ponen mas drama a la situación.

Inuyasha empequeñeció su voz , Ordeno Kagome que se alejase. -Espero que no haga una estupidez- una gota de sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo del menor. Kagome temblaba, si sabia algo es que Kagura era _capaz _de todo.

-Apártate Sesshomaru- acomodo el gatillo. – ¡Debo dispararle!, Mi intención no es matar a nadie, solo a ella…- dispuesta hacerlo kagura ilumino sus ojos de fuego extendido. – Si no te tengo, nadie lo hará…- , dijo dándole indicios a Sesshomaru para que actuase rápido, aventó a Lin a las mesas, Un disparo retumbo, todos corrieron despavoridos e inclinados cubriendo sus cabezas con las manos, Kagura siguió apuntando a su objetivo.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se unieron tratando de esquivar del apunte del arma, la pelinegra atino a darle al menor en el hombro, Kagome lo socorro sin saber que hacer, Inutaisho llamo a emergencia, seguido evitar una hemorragia. Lin seguía tratando de escapar, se tiro al suelo cubriéndose en la gran mesa central, las botellas reventaron y el pastel hecho trisas..

Sesshomaru la golpeo, esta callo dándole tiempo suficiente a Lin y correr lo mas lejos que pudiera, Kagura tomo el arma blanca de filo especial que por suerte estaba a la mano_, _clavándoselo al Albino en la pierna derecha, un grito enternecedor sacudió la movida, Lin paro la corrida volteando detrás divisando como Sesshomaru quitaba el cuchillo con la sangre remojando el ropaje, a Kagura no le quedaba lejos la pistola, sonriente también la tomo incorporándose y apuntar a Lin, esta vez sin fallar.

Una vista cercana llamo la atención de la loca, un blanco que le daría la victoria…

Saori parada sobándose los ojos adormilada inconsciente de lo que sucedía en medio de la atroz escena, Kagura Acomodo el gatillo… -_Mejor pensado…fue culpa tuya…Escuincla..- _acertó odio reprendedor en su voz como una juez sentenciando a los reos.

Todo transcurrió como cámara lenta, Las voces de las personas pausadas, el grito de Sesshomaru al tratar de ponerse de pie, Nadie se había dado cuenta, Ya los segundos estaban contados… Lin con instinto maternal corrió dejándose caer sobre Saori al momento de escuchar el disparo. Su intención era recibir la bala antes que la inocente chiquilla. Profana de que otros vigilasen, Inutaisho golpeo a kagura al grado de sentir desprecio en su noble corazón, mas ágil desarmo a la mujer.

Un chorro de sangre caliente resbalo por sus blancas manos, quiso sentir dolor… Quiso sentir el disparo…quiso sentir su sangre correr…quiso tantas cosas en un momento en el que fallo, su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas gotas carmesí, ensuciando el vestido Beige. Ahí se podía apreciar como Lin usaba su cuerpo como escudo humano resguardando el de la niña , una imagen viva de proteger aquellos que no has engendrado pero se les quiere como si los fuera.

_"Una madre, Una hija", "Diferentes cuerpos". "Uno solo" "eso es amor verdadero".._

Sus ojos estaban sosegados, juraba y se mentía al sentir el dolor, pero cual fue al levantar el rostro de la pequeña agonizante, su fino cabello plateado bajo la luz de la luna, esos ojos ámbares semi abiertos por el dolor, una suavecita piel, que al igual que ella estaba manchada de carmín, un vestido rosa tiñéndose de ese color tan desaliñado y una delicada respiración. Los ventanales chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas pegando la frágil cabeza de Saori en el hueco de su cuello, esta vez fue imposible, ni un esfuerzo sobre humano pudo ocultar un grito de dolor, Lin se aferro sin remedio a la infanta.

Sesshomaru incorporándose tanto como se lo permitió su pierna, aventó, estrujo, empujo a cuanta persona rodeaba y estovaba en su camino…

-Hijo…- trago saliva el abuelo, Sesshomaru frunció el seño, despojo a su padre del arma, golpeo a kagura con ello reventándole el pómulo de su rostro, y eso fue poco, apunto con ello en la cien de la criminal.

-¡Hazlo Sesshomaru!, ¡eres un cobarde!- después de todo le quedaban fuerzas para hablar, escupiendo la sangre en el suelo.

-¡No soy como tu!- con cólera la golpeo esta vez dejándola inconsciente…

La ligera lluvia empezó a remojar cuanto escondido lugar, Un trueno se alzó en justicia por el cometido, iluminando macabramente la estancia, A unos pasos estaba Lin sin despegarse de Saori mesclando sus mojados cabellos, las lagrimas hinchaban sus ojos confundiéndose fácilmente que era difícil saberse quien lloraba, Sesshomaru se dejo caer con ellas salpicando agua provocando ondas, Ya el dolor en su pecho era mas fuerte que mil heridas en su cuerpo, Lin hiso un espacio para que el atormentado padre abrazara la jadeante florecilla. Una rosa blanca con roció.

La sirenas de Policías y Paramédicos ahora…ambientaba la celebración y una lluvia despintaba los rostros felices de aquella celebración…

….

Los amaneceres inconfundibles con cualquier otra ocasión asustaba el negrizal campus orbital de la noche, el sol se encargaba de limpiar las lagrimas encarnadas en los pavimentos, vidrios, arboles y plantas.

Sesshomaru, sentado alejado de todos después de cauterizar su herida y venderla, esperaba en la sala de urgencias, descansaba su frente sobre la palma de sus manos, estrujando su flequillo, ocultando su vacía mirada, la misma ropa sucia y remojada de anoche. No tenia cabeza, no tenia alma, no tenia razón, no tenia sentimiento…No tenia dolor …_Todo era ella._

-_Saori, Saori, Saori.-_ incontables veces se lo repetía, como disco rayado, como…si no supiera otra palabra.

Lin estaba por su lado recargada en el hombro de Kagome, Sesshomaru estaba tan encerrado en su mundo neblino que ni una pisca de atención le había puesto, las cosas estaban en ese punto en el que uno daría hasta lo imposible con tratar de cambiar aquellos errores tan trágicos que dejaron secuelas, La embarazada no tenia de otra que dar ligeras palmadas y contener la inmensa tristeza de su compañera, que al igual que ella también estaba preocupada, su esposo estaba herido. El ambiente podía cortarse con un mondadientes, pues todo es tan espesante ahí.

Un hombre de estatura pequeña, ojos desorbitados y una fina boca, vestía una bata blanca , bajo de ella un ropaje color aguamarina, sosteniendo en mano una libreta, saliendo de la sala de urgencias con el rostro serio. Inutaisho se incorporo, al parecer era el único que seguía cuerdo.

-Myoga, ¿Cuáles son las noticias..?- le costaba trabajo hablar, el enano doctor suspiro no muy convencido de sus propios conocimientos y habla. Las mujeres irguieron oído, necesitaban saber que pasaba.

-Las noticias no son…buenas- llevo sus manos detrás de la espalda. – El joven Inuyasha se encuentra bien- . Kagome se relajo.

-Esta de lo mas estable, el impacto cercas de su hombro no fue de mucha importancia, pudimos detener la hemorragia, por suerte la bala salió y no quedo atrapada –

Bien eso ya era una de las muchas noticias buenas que pudo dar el medico de la familia , confiable amigo del viejo señor Taisho, Myoga guardo silencio.

-Mas sin embargo…la pequeña Saori, recibió el impacto cercas de un pulmón, estamos asiendo lo imposible, pero no responde a nada, esta muy frágil, hay que esperar… -

-Mas vale que se encuentre bien- amenazo Sesshomaru, quien ahora estaba enfrente de todos, Lin afirmaba que sus ojos ámbares se habían puesto de tono rojizo, ¿o es que ya imagina cosas?, no lo dio crédito, era normal…

-Sesshomaru, deja Myoga se encargue, no hagas algo estup…-

-¡Estupido!, ¡estúpido es saber que fue débil para mi hija!-

-No es culpa de nadie-

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Sandeces! Sandeces!- apretaba sus puños.

-Sessh…- quiso ser de ayuda la educadora.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces tu aquí?- Dijo sesshomaru mirándole con euforia a la indefensa educadora, Lin se intrigo, bajo su cabeza posicionando su mano en el pecho, destrozando su corazón en miles de pedazos, Inutaisho se puso enfrente de ella, su hijo estaba cegado por la negación, tanto fue que ni incluso Lin podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Basta niño inmaduro!- golpeo Inutaisho a el mayor de sus hijos sin prever que estaba lastimado, todos cubrieron sus bocas, enfermeras, paramédicos, doctores y un guardia se acero, una de las mayores reglas en un hospital era mantener la calma.

-Lin hiso lo que pudo para evitar esto, quiso ser ella la desafortunada, y …¡tu! , no ves nada de esto, no eres el único que esta sufriendo, detente y mira a tu alrededor, no estas solo hijo…- bajo su puño.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo caminando sin rumbo al pasillo con cuidado de lastimarse mas la pierna, evitando mirar a toda costa cualquier serie de ojos, Lin lo vio entendiendo que pasaba con el, necesitaba estar solo.

Inutaisho la tomo por el hombro. – Si necesita de alguien, eres tu –

-Lo. ..Hare- pronuncio valorada, como si sus palabras recobraran el sentido ahora, No seria fácil, tenemos que hacernos a la realidad, pero seria peor dejarlo a su suerte…

Las luces en los pasillos se fundían por su solos, algunos apagados, enfermeras de aquí a haya, atendiendo a los enfermos, personas reunidas en silencio, otras rezando…cualquier cosa que nunca se vio, ahí el ser humano se demostraba débil, Sesshomaru, hombre de hombres, demostraba fragilidad, corazón de cristal…

Lin le miro sentado como lo vio hace unas horas , sin moverse, tal cual estatua de cera. Que humillante…

-Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor- hablo bajito a su oído estirando su mano con un coffe expreso , Sesshomaru levanto su rostro, después tomo el café sin intenciones de probarlo.

-Sessh..yo…-

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué..?-

-Lo siento, por haberte hablado de esa forma- Lin le sonrió, -No hay cuidado, te comprendo- recargo su cabeza en el brazo de su amado.

-He olvidado que sufres tanto como yo Lin…- esta no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, beso la mejilla golpeada de Sesshomaru, el no sintió dolor, era tan suave el tacto de sus labios durazno que una herida abierta no le dolería. –Estamos juntos en esto..- entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Parece que te sientes mejor, el doctor Myoga dice que fue externa, en unas semanas sanara..y- dijo refiriéndose a la lesión.

-Es lunes, tienes que dar clases, dúchate y toma un descanso- ordeno el hombre queriendo lo mejor para Lin, ella se enojo. –No me moveré de aquí- se cruzo de brazos. –Ya te dije que no te dejare solo- , Sesshomaru persiguió su gesto irónico con una mueca de gusto, ella era la clase de mujer que le tenia enamorado. Pactando , la beso antes que ese rayito de luz se extinguiera. Lo que menos deseaba era estar mal.

Las incomodas sillas no dejaban reposar, 10:34 Pm, ninguna noticia buena de su Saori , sabia que su hermano se encontraba bien y ahora kagome velaba su cuidado y que Kagura estaba bajo a resto. pero a su hija no la había visto desde la ambulancia, deseaba entrar y destruir cualquiera que se lo objetara. Observo a Lin complacida durmiendo como alhaja en la silla, incomoda, pero dormía, sabia que estaba cansada y derrotada, compensándola beso su frente. Lin entre abrió sus ojos, sonriente tomo asiento debidamente.

Inutaisho aviso con ademán que se acercasen, todo esto antes de que Myoga se fuera cabizbajo, el abuelo golpeo la pared, en ese momento el corazón de Sesshomaru se detuvo, Corrió a su padre y Lin le siguió.

-Inutaisho-sama…digamos que pasa..- asustada se preparaba para lo peor, sin responder el viejo evadió el contacto, Myoga ladeo su cabeza en negación.

-Myoga-sama, por favor, se lo imploro...- suplico una vez mas…

-La niña ha despertado, pero…-

Sesshomaru sorprendido, llegaban a sus oídos las malditas palabras del doctor, sus piernas no respondían, tanto como se le hiso eterno, entraron a la habitación de su hija, Myoga no hiso nada.

Adentro en total blanco, cortinas de verde apagado, y una camilla con una niña reposando, el suero en sus venas y unas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos opacando el color de ellos, increíblemente los abrió poco a poquito, Lin se inclino feliz reposando en la esquina de la cama, Sesshomaru estiro su brazo, acariciando sus redondas mejillas.

-Saori…- dejo que las palabras se desvanecieran, la niña pareció reaccionar bien.

-Pa..pi- hablaba en entonación agonizante jalando el hilo de la fragilidad, todo era una situación complicada.

-Ya estas bien…-

-Hai…- trato de sonreír.

Un hueco en todos los órganos de Lin empezaron a succionar cada gota de su existencia, Saori logro mirarla de reojo, su educadora se acercó sin pensarlo.

-Pequeña…- encerró su mano con la de ella.

-Lin..-sama…-

-¡Shh!, aquí estoy - unas lagrimas salieron de los marrones, Recordando de un pequeño objeto que tenia en mano, abrió su bolso, sacando una caja de papel rosado, La niña miro detenidamente.

-Fluffy…- estiro su bracito, Lin lo puso en su regazo, el dichoso muñeco de felpa que Saori recordó haber perdido antes, ahora su maestra se lo entregaba completamente nuevo.

-Feliz cumple años- beso su mejilla, la chiquilla sonrió.

– Arigato…- contesto con su vocecita cansada. –Papi..- agrego, obligando a su padre acercarse y escuchar mejor las palabras tenues que decía su hija.

-Ya…Soy feliz papi…tengo una..mami- sonrió como nunca, -Arigato…- cerro sus ojos ambarinos, el sonido de su corazón dejo de ilustrarse en el monitor, Saori sonreía como si dormida estuviera, sin dejar de abrazar el peluche que le acompaño en toda su corta infancia, su único amigo. Ahora volaba en los cielos, tener a dos padres que cuidaban de ella le hizo de toda su soledad la mejor. _"Cubierto de Mariposas el árbol muerto florece "._

…..

Años después…

Caminaba con dificultad, el peso de los meses maternales estaba marcado en su vientre, Lin miraba hermosas y pulidas piedras con nombres grabados, diferentes colores y texturas, un paisaje.

Sesshomaru quien iba adelantado se paro a esperar a su mujer, casi por cumplir seis años de casados y ella seguía tan hermosa como siempre…

-Papi, mami esta muy gorda para caminar- empezó a reir un niño de ojos ámbares y cabello negrizco, aproximadamente de cinco años.

-Puedo escuchar que me dicen gorda- se quejo Lin refiriéndose a los dos varoniles, Sesshomaru le pareció gracioso, su hijo solía ser burlón en cuestiones juguetonas, dieron unos cuantos pasos mas hasta dar a una lapida de mármol bien pulida con letras platinadas, adornado de flores blancas y algunas rosas, enseguida una fotografía abrazando a un muñeco de felpa.

+-Saori Taisho 2001-2006-+

_Aquí yace un ángel, que basto un instante para amarla y que nunca alcanzara la eternidad para olvidarla, el cariño de sus familia abastecerá como las melodías mas graciosas que solía cantar. Sigue entonando que desde la tierra se te sigue escuchando._

Sesshomaru se inclino limpiando la fotografía, le seguía doliendo, no podía negarlo, pero la vida le dio la nueva oportunidad de seguir adelante. Enfrente de todo, ya nunca mas solo, ahí estaba su hijo Shiro, Lin y la futura bebe que venia en camino, todo como lo deseo una vez su primer princesa, Saori…

_"Una feliz familia papi"_

-¿Ella es papa?, ella…es mi hermana mayor- hablo con inocencia, Sesshomaru le revolvió el cabello, queriendo evitar mostrar debilidad.

-Si, se llama Saori-

-¡Hai! Saori- Dejo su carrito de juguete en la frondosa lapida – Me llamo Shiro- , el viento meció a la familia, bajo un árbol de Sakura las florecillas bailaron. Un camino rosado revoloteo en los oídos de Sesshomaru, una risita mezclada con el viento cálido como el fogón de una vela en invierno, Lin cerro sus ojos, Sabia que era Saori jugando con ellos. Ella estaba aquí.

-Saori esta feliz papa- sonrió el niño.

Otra ventisca golpeo el rostro de Sesshomaru, este pareció calmarlo y como única vez sonrió tranquilo, ya era tiempo de dejarlo todo atrás…

-Te amo Saori…- se incorporo, Lin ya estaba tomada de la mano de Shiro, Sesshomaru paso de largo con la mano en los bolsillos. A distancia favorable Lin hecho un vistazo…

-Arigato Saori…- resbalo una lagrima en la suave mejilla de la educadora, se limpio y dispuesta subieron al auto. Apoyada en la guantera del vehículo, tomo un pedazo de papel plasmando con una plumilla, algunas letras que nacían del alma.

_"La niña que quedo grabada en mi corazón, profunda pena deje un espacio para ella, luces y mas luces y mas espacios en mi corazón, gracias a ti y solo ha ti has obtenido lo que quieres, te amare hoy y siempre…"_

Bajo el ventanal doblando el pedazo de papel, saco su mano y lo dejo ir, ahí el viento tan inteligente lo anido en el primer pétalo que tocaba la tumba de la niña, en el cielo se escuchan sus psicofonías divertidas, cuidando de sus sueños, que no lo pudo obtener en vida, pero si después de ella para vivirla por siempre. Otra risita despidió a su _Familia._

Fin.


End file.
